Someone to love
by Glcstories
Summary: Tony received a call from his father. He was going to spend a week with his Italian family and his girlfriend. Yes, because his father had told everyone Ziva was his girlfriend. Meanwhile, they had to solve some problems between them: his sense of guilt and her nightmares. Fluff, smut sometimes and love. They'll be soon together and happy. A lot of trips and family. Love Tiva!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first long. Before reading I want to tell you that English is not my first language and I'm still studying it so, sorry for the errors that might occur. **

* * *

Today Tony was really upset. At 6.30 in the morning, his father called him to tell him that he would have been in DC for a few hours and that he wanted to see his son. Tony wasn't so happy about it but he was his father and he had to. But how much nervous that call had put him?

"morning," said a smiling Ziva

"you're happy today. Can I know why? Or maybe I should say who?" asked Tony suspicious.

"not in your business DiNozzo. And why are you not? It is a sunny day, it is hot. We should go to the beach" proposed the woman.

"we? Like me and you" Tony got closer locking his eyes with hers when McGee entered the bullpen and stopped in front of them.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" asked Tim embarrassed as always when the two were playing the staring contest.

"no McGee. I was telling Tony that we should go to the beach. One day." Said looking at Tony.

"one day. When we will have nothing to do. Maybe ever." Sighed McGee. Tony was back at his desk and started writing something on his pc. At that moment entered Gibbs with his cup of coffee.

Everybody started taking their stuff to go to the crime scene when Gibbs stopped them.

"hey! What are you doing?" Gibbs barked at them.

"we're getting ready to go boss" explicated Tony.

"to go where?" Gibbs seated in his chair sipping his coffee.

" We do not have something to do Gibbs?" asked Ziva grinning.

"apparently no. Not today Ziver."

The three agents looked at each other and sat back in their chairs. They didn't know what to do.

"We could go to the beach…" Ziva proposed again. Gibbs looked at her and made a silent 'no' with his face.

"or we could stay here doing nothing" she finished her sentence, resting her face on her crossed arms.

After four long hours of throwing paper balls to Ziva and teasing McGee, Tony stood up, took his stuff and went toward the elevator. Ziva instinctively followed him and got in the elevator before it closed its doors.

"do you go somewhere, agent David?"

"I don't know. You tell me." They stared until the 'ding' of the elevator's doors distracted them.

Tony got out and reached his car. Ziva did the same. Before he could get into, he stopped and looked at her failing trying to open the car door.

"do you want to open it?" asked Ziva.

"Are you following me?" Tony was already nervous about his father and he didn't want Ziva to get in the middle of it.

"where are you going? I am coming with you" she was determined.

"you're not" answered Tony annoyed by her behavior.

"I am not asking. I am serious. This morning I noticed you were… weird." She frowned trying to find the right word. She was serious.

"Ziva it's not important. Just let me go."

"if it makes you sad or nervous is important. And if it is for you…that are my partner, it is also to me. Are you having problems with your…health?" she was concerned about him. He couldn't make her worry about him.

"no, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She looked at him as if he had hurt her. She wanted to be there for him, even if it was something stupid, as he had been there for her when she had needed it.

"ok- Tony took a deep breath- it is about my father…" he lowered his eyes.

"Is he in danger? Is he fine? I can"

"Ziva. Stop" He took her face between his hands and locked their eyes together.

"it's not anything bad. He just called me this morning and you know… he upsets me."

She relaxed a little but she didn't want to let him go alone, she wanted to stay with him, to show him she cared.

"ok but I would"

"Fine Zeevah!" said Tony giving up. "if you can't stay away from me too much, I'll let you come." Even if he used a sarcastic tone she thought that was true. She wanted to spend her time with Tony, to prove herself that he was something passenger and that in reality, she didn't need him. Did she?

Tony opened the car and they got in. when Tony stopped they were in front of the Plaza Hotel.

"is your father here?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah, apparently he doesn't like regular bars."

They entered the hotel and went to the bar zone.

"Tony, son! You came!" Senior was so happy that his son had come to meet him.

"Hi dad" Tony hugged his father and then turned to Ziva.

"As I can see you brought the wonderful Ziva" and Senior hugged her too.

"Mr. DiNozzo, what a pleasure to see you again!" said Ziva.

"oh dear, call me Senior please."

While talking, they sat and Tony ordered some drinks.

"so, junior, let's go straight to the point. I haven't so much time and I have to tell you some things."

Tony gave Ziva a look that said 'I knew it'.

"what's going on dad? Do you need money?"

"oh, junior don't be silly! I have to inform you that…well – he took a deep breath – Monday we're going to our Hamptons house because your nephew graduated and well…"

"No dad, I'm sorry but I have to work. We are pretty busy,"

Ziva was drinking and thought that they were not that busy and he could get 5 days to spend with his family.

"Tony I think that-"

"I think – said Tony raising his voice-you would have accompanied me silently." Tony underlined the last word by a gesture.

Ziva looked down and crossed her arms playing with her fingers. She wanted to help him: why he couldn't get that?

"oh, junior! That's not the way to treat a beautiful woman! Didn't you learn anything from me?"

"senior, don't worry – replied Ziva- I insisted to come. He's right this time. But we'll discuss this later." She glared at Tony.

"come on junior you can't say no. I have already told the family you would have been there." His father was begging him.

"oh, God!" Tony put his face between his hands. Why? Why the whole family directly from Italy was coming to torture him. But this was his father, begging him.

"ok, fine" he gave up.

"ok, great! Thank you, junior. Now I have to ask you the other thing." Replied Senior, looking at Ziva.

"me?" she was confused. Tony didn't know what to do. What other surprise was to be expected? So, he took Ziva's hand in his and squeezed it a little. She smiled.

"yes, Ziva, I wanted to ask you, right that you are here already if you could come with us- he paused a moment and added- as Tony's girlfriend."

Ziva widened her eyes not knowing what to say while Tony almost chocked with his drink.

"Dad! Are you crazy?"

"Yeah I know but they kept asking if you had someone and I said yes and you would have come with her."

"Ok, but why me?" Ziva was still squeezing Tony's hand, almost breaking it.

"Because you two are pretty close and I think that you could take advantage of this little vacation to get closer without anything or anyone in the middle…"

"Dad please stop!"

"Fine, I'm in," said Ziva. What did she have to lose?

"You have not to. Dad, she has not to"

"Tony shut up. I decide and I say we are both going to Hamptons."

"So, it's done" Senior finished triumphantly the conversation.

"What did you have in your mind agreeing to my father's plan?" asked Tony.

"I just made your father happy. At least one of us can still try to reconnect with him." Ziva said with a sad smile. Tony held her hand walking to the car.

Arrived at NCIS, they asked Gibbs for some days off and he gave them both a week without asking anything. He just knew. He was Gibbs.

Leaving NCIS at 7 pm, Tony received a message from his father who asked him to come the next day to help him set the house up, so, instead of going to his place, Tony went to the Chinese restaurant and then drove to Ziva's place.

"Tony hi…come in" Ziva followed him to the couch and went to take some glasses. She wasn't waiting for him and she was surprised by his arrival.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I didn't want to be alone tonight, I needed a friend. You know, you told me I was weird this morning and I didn't want you to worry about me anymore."

"I am not worried. Not now." Ziva said frowning and smiling at the same time.

" and also because- Tony added, getting the boxes out of the bag and sitting on the couch- my father texted me that we have to get there tomorrow. Around 3 pm is fine for you to leave?"

Ziva nodded and picked a movie to watch, sitting next to Tony.

2 AM

Tony suddenly woke up finding the TV off and an empty place near him. Where was Ziva? He stood up and looked for her, finding the light on in the bathroom. He knocked.

"Zi, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

When she opened the door, Tony noticed that she had changed her clothes and was sweating.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her, touching her forehead.

"Yes, Tony, it's nothing. Now you can go home."

"Ziva," now Tony was getting scared.

"Go home." She went into her bedroom and closed the door.

When Tony arrived at home, he couldn't sleep but kept thinking about Ziva.

2.40 PM

Arrived at Ziva's apartment, Tony opened the door with the keys she gave him and waited for her in the living room.

"5 minutes and we can go" Ziva screamed from her bedroom.

At 2.50 they were in the car. Tony had turned the radio on and Ziva closed her eyes. He thought she was sleeping, so sighed and said loudly " what is that upset you much" they still hadn't talked after Tony had left the night before.

Ziva opened her eyes and asked, "Are you talking to me?"

"I thought you were sleeping. My apologies,"

" I was resting my eyes,"

"ok," he agreed. He didn't want to argue with her. Not when they would have been closed in a car together for several hours.

They remained silent for most of the time until the car stopped in front of a giant house from where they could already see the ocean.

"Here we are!" commented Tony turning to watch Ziva's face.

"It is beautiful" she exclaimed.

'Not as much as you' Tony thought, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they reached the house it was around 7.30 pm so they put their stuff away and went to help senior cooking. Tony and Ziva hadn't talk yet.

"which side of the bed do you prefer?" asked Ziva getting out of the bathroom.

"You should know it sweetcheeks" Tony grinned laying on the bed. Ziva rolled her eyes and got into the bed too turning the lights off.

After a while Tony got up to go to the bathroom when saw Ziva still awake, fighting herself not to sleep. He didn't want to argue with her so didn't say a word. At 3.20 am Tony woke up hearing Ziva breathing hard and moving near him. He didn't know what to do, at first he was paralyzed but then he swiped his right arm under her neck and his left one around her waist. She was sweating and rigid but at his touch, she relaxed and opened her eyes.

"thank you" was the first thing Ziva said, blaming herself for having fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry" whispered Tony

"It's not your fault. It won't happen again" answered Ziva.

"it's my fault and you need to sleep. You're tired I can see that."

"Tony it's not"

"shut up-said Tony squeezing her a little-now relax. I'm here. I promise you that nothing and no one will ever hurt you again."

To his words, Ziva felt safe and for the first time, she slept.

"Guys I'm sorry but I need some help!" Senior screamed behind the door. "Lupe is coming to bring you breakfast"

Tony opened his eyes and felt Ziva moving in his arms.

"Yes, dad! Thank you" answered.

Ziva turned to look Tony in the eyes. She looked rested and satisfied?-thought Tony.

Ziva put her right hand on Tony's cheek and was going to say something but Lupe came in bringing their breakfast.

That Sunday Tony and Ziva had been so busy that they barely have had the time to talk. at 9.00 pm the whole DiNozzo family has arrived but they were so tired that they left the presentations to the next day.

"Are you tired?" asked Tony getting under the sheets while Ziva did the same.

"Yes, a lot." Ziva looked at Tony. She was scared to sleep but she didn't want to ask Tony to sleep together so he started.

"do you think you can get closer? I slept well last night" Ziva didn't answer, grateful for his words, just moved closer resting her head on his chest and let Tony surround her with waist his arms.

Monday morning. It was expecting them an important day. When Tony woke up it was 7.30 and Ziva wasn't in bed with him.

"Zi where are you?" asked staying in the bed. She got out of the bathroom, already dressed.

"good morning" she said watching him get up.

"morning sweetcheeks. You look rested"

"I slept well" she admitted. "about the other night… I am sorry."

"You haven't to be sorry about anything. You can't sleep I know that I knew even before, after Paris but I wasn't sure and now that I am, I won't let anything happen to you again Ziva. I promise."

"You haven't to blame yourself. You couldn't know and –said putting her right hand on his cheek- it's not your fault." She was serious and sad. He could see it through her eyes, as he said once 'you say you don't want to talk about it but your eyes won't shut up'.

"Ziva I should have come before. It wasn't normal, you didn't call, nobody knew anything… I came too late."

"No Tony! You didn't come too late, if you did we weren't having this conversation."

"But I … I mean you can't even sleep and this is a big problem!" now Tony was getting angry. How couldn't she understand his mistake? He didn't just wait too long to look for her but he had a suspect she wasn't fine and didn't anything.

Ziva thought differently. Before leaving the team because she thought she didn't trust Tony they had a conversation 'you jeopardized your entire career and for what?' ' for you'. In those moths in Somalia, she thought about these two words so many times that the day she saw Tony she thought to be dead. But no, it was the opposite, he came to save her 'cause he couldn't live without her, as he said once.

"if I can't sleep it's not your problem. I'm sorry if this bothered you. It won't happen again."

"you know I didn't mean that." But Ziva left the room.

Great way to start the day.

When he went downstairs saw Ziva talking to his cousins.

"Hi, Dan! Hey Emma, how are you?" he greeted them.

"Tony we missed you so much and the kids were waiting to see you since last time- she added then whispering-and we met your girlfriend. She's lovely!"

"yeah she is – Tony stopped talking because got lost watching Ziva with his family. She was laughing and making faces to the kids.

"Tony?" Emma said. "you were saying she is…."

"yes, she is wonderful."

"You look really in love with her uh!"

Tony didn't answer, he was getting nervous and luckily Ziva came towards him and rested her head on his shoulder interlacing their hands. Emma smiled and went to her kids. Tony turned to look into Ziva's eyes, he could still see the anger about the previous conversation.

"you're good lying to my family. You aren't with me. They already love you…how have you done?"

"I am a good liar when people don't know me. And except for your aunt, they haven't asked so many questions."

"yet" added Tony sarcastic.

They spent the day on the beach but separately. Tony played with his nephews the whole day while Ziva spent most of the time with Emma. She really got on well with her.

"judging on what you say you two are pretty close. But if I can say, there must be something…wrong maybe? He looks at you as if you're going to break in a thousand pieces."

"no, it's nothing. I told him to do something and he forgot. He just wants to be forgiven." She lied.

At dinner, everybody was talking except for Tony and Ziva. They were not in the mood.

"So Tony what can you tell us about Ziva that mom hasn't already asked her?" said Daniele laughing at all the questions his mother Sara, has asked Ziva and Tony.

"well hm –Tony looked at her and he saw she was curious, still angry but curious.- she is amazing. I mean she tolerates me every day and most important she listens to me when I start rambling on some movie I saw." Everybody laughed also Ziva.

"come on be serious" said Emma.

"yeah be serious Tony" added Ziva staring at him.

" ok, so… she is strong, more than me, in everything. She is independent and you can always find her when you need it. But she is also stubborn and proud even if she has the courage to admit her mistakes. She is good at everything this means that I lose a lot especially during a fight but I have also to say that – sorry Zi, she has a big defect." Everyone looked at Tony.

' what is he going to say? I'll kill him' Ziva thought. And Tony could say he understood what she was thinking from his face.

"she is damn beautiful" Ziva raised her eyes. She couldn't believe all the things he had said to her.

"I thought you liked more the old Ziva." She joked. But she knew he was serious.

"I'll kill McGee" said Tony.

"I'm sorry how can this be a defect?" asked Dan.

"well it is if everyone you meet can't stop staring at her"

Ziva was still angry but how could she yell at him after this?

When they finished eating went to the beach to watch the stars. It was beautiful.

"can I ask you something else guys?" said Sara.

"oh, mom please! Before you practically asked her the story of her family and Israel. Let them breathe!"

"it's ok Dan – said Ziva smiling, she could understand the curiosity of the family- ask me Sara."

"thank you, dear. I wanted to know how you met and if I can, how you understood you were in love. Listening to both of you, you two are pretty stubborn." And she was right. Ziva didn't know how to answer. In reality, they were still partners and nothing else. They hadn't discussed this. Actually, they hadn't discussed anything to tell the family.

Tony saw Ziva on difficulty and started talking.

"We met at work. She was a liaison agent and… let's see, I understood I loved her… well, there wasn't a time specified. I knew it." This was half of the truth. He perfectly knew when he understood Ziva the love of his life.

They stared for a moment until Senior decided to give them some time.

"come on guys! Let's go to sleep tomorrow will be another great day!" and everybody got in except for Tony and Ziva.

"I'm sorry" that was what could say, again.

"You can't be sorry if you didn't know. You can't be sorry if every time someone shot a door I have a panic attack or when someone touches me I tremble and I have to stop myself from hitting whoever laid a hand on me. All of this it's not your fault." Ziva yelled. " This is me. This is what I've made of myself. This the life I chose, good or bad – right or wrong."

Tony was shocked by these revelations. "but I touch you" this is the first thing that came up in his mind. "why haven't you ever told me anything? I would have helped you before."

"That's why Tony! You have already done so much for me I couldn't ask for your help again"

"I would have helped you. I will always help you Ziva!" tony was screaming.

"why? What is it you expect from me?"

"I think I answered this question many times now."

And he was right, and Ziva knew that. But every time they got closer Tony had new women and she wasn't sure if she understood well. This was her weakness. Insecurity.

"I am sorry if you have to worry about me. I didn't mean to."

What the hell did this mean? Tony was petrified when Ziva left for a walk.

She didn't come back until 3 am. Tony couldn't sleep. He didn't want to argue with her he wanted to protect her.

"I thought you were sleeping." Ziva said.

"I was waiting for you. I want to finish our conversation."

"I think there's nothing more to say." How could she be so cold? Didn't she feel anything for him?

"really? Because I was having an important conversation what you were doing is not so clear." Stated Tony.

"I told you I am sorry what do you want more?"

"you are sorry for what?" Tony raised again his tone of voice.

" I'm sorry I've been weak and that you risked your life for nothing. Look at me. You worry about me every moment. This is not good." Now she was yelling at him again.

"I risked my life for you Ziva!" by the tone of voice they were using probably everyone would have heard them.

"well, you didn't have to."

" yes, I had to. Because if I hadn't saved I don't know if I could breathe again. I told you I can't live without, how many times do you want me to repeat that?" Tony said with a gentle tone.

"why?" Ziva could no longer hold back tears. Everything had gone through was coming up and she didn't know how to stop it.

"Ziva is because of you- he took a deep breath- and looked at her hands asking silently to take them, and she nodded, after her confession before he was afraid to scare her- because I love you. More than anything."

Ziva was shocked. He said the three words she wanted to hear for so long. But what if he was saying that only because he felt the need to save her? She had never trusted anyone, but she would have really loved to trust Tony. Did he deserve her love? Yes, he did.

"Are you saying this only because you feel responsible and guilty."

"yes I feel guilty but only because it's you and I love you." He squeezed her hands. Tony was getting very nervous, he told her more than once he loved her and she had totally ignored that part.

Ziva raised her eyes and looked at Tony. She was crying.

"Are you fine Ziva? Have I said something wrong?" Ziva got closer and hugged him sobbing. He seated on the bed placing her on his lap and caressing her hair.

"I love you too" she whispered after a while. Tony would have been happier is she wasn't crying so hard, but she was Ziva so it was normal. Everything was the opposite.

"So what's the problem?" asked Tony softly.

"I don't want you to look at me as if I am a bomb ready to explode or as your duty."

"You are the best thing happened in my life, that's why I feel guilty because my only objective was, is to keep you safe, and I failed. I wanted to protect you because I love you."

"so you are not scared or annoyed by my problems?" was this Ziva talking? She had never been so insecure.

"I want to help you through this bad moment." Tony kissed her cheek and Ziva looked into his eyes. That beautiful green eyes that had been her only reason for living for so long. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He cared.

"I won't touch you. I won't ever do anything without asking you first- Stated Tony- and your problems are mine. Don't worry."

"thank you" and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Tony was amazed by his gesture, she trusted him.

"about before…" Ziva started.

" tell me" Tony kept stroking her hair.

"do you really think of me all of that stuff you said before?"

"every word. Now sleep I'll take care of you."

For that night it was enough. They laid on the bed and Ziva got closer Tony, head on his chest, hands crossed.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry if I'm uploading so late but I use to write on my notebook and I have to copy everything on my computer. I'll try to be faster at copying the chapters because I already wrote them.

Thank you for the reviews, I hope you'll like it.

Ziva felt very rested and happy that morning. She knew she wasn't alone to face her ghosts and this was important for her.

Tony moved, he was awake. Ziva raised on her elbows and gave him a kiss. She was ready to kiss him, she waited too long to do it. A passional but soft kiss.

"Good morning sweet cheeks." Tony said smiling.

"Morning" she repeated.

They got up and went downstairs for breakfast. Tony's family looked at them when they entered.

"What?" Tony asked.

Dan stood up embarrassed and lead them to the living room.

"We heard you last night" he stated.

"We're sorry but we had to fix some things. Now everything is fine. She looked into Tony's eyes and got lost in him. She loved his eyes. She could see the real Tony through them.

"Ok" Dan didn't want to ask more, he was just glad they hadn't any problem.

They went back to the kitchen and ate some pancakes before going to the beach.

Tony and Ziva played with the kids and the sand. Tony chased her all over the beach when she had destroyed his beautiful castle. They were really having fun until Tony noticed something strange about Ziva. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts but it was very hot and everybody was wearing swimsuits.

"Hey, something wrong?" Tony put a hand on her shoulder locking their eyes.

"No, why?" she smiled at him and put her arms behind his neck playing with his hair.

" I was thinking that' pretty hot today and you have clothes on." Ziva thought it was arrived the moment to let him know even if she hoped to have some more time. until now, she had been careful not to let Tony see her without clothes on, but now...

"I hoped you didn't notice. I guess I have something to show you." She took his hand and lead him inside the house. When they reached their room Ziva took a deep breath. This was the moment she had feared. Would he have remained? Would it be too much for him?

Tony didn't say a word. She was opening up to a subject she had never mentioned before and he wanted to make sure she knew he was giving her all his attention.

Ziva slowly took her clothes off and waited for Tony's reaction. She showed him all the scars she had on her and body and this made her very uncomfortable.

Tony got closer to her and touched them. she had three long scars on her belly and a big one, that he could partially see, on her breast. At his touch, Ziva shivered. Tony immediately took his hands off her.

"It's fine. I'm not afraid of you Tony, I trust you."

"That's why I can't forgive myself. You got hurt." He would have killed Saleem ten more times if he could.

"Look, yesterday I haven't said anything because I was too overwhelmed but now you listen to me- Tony nodded- I don't love just because you saved me. I love you because you are the reason why I'm not dead, thinking about you gave me hope to see you again. I love you because you thought me so many things about love and trust and family that now I can really think to have a future. I love you because this is what my heart says."

Tony kissed her with passion and love until they were going too far for the moment and pulled away.

"I think you're beautiful. You haven't to be embarrassed., these scars will be a continuous reminder of your strength." She smiled softly and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm not the same as your pictures anymore."

"no, you're right. you are even better if it's possible.

They remained in their room snuggling for some time until Tony convinced her to go back to the beach together.

At night Senior went in their room to talk.

"May I come in?"

"Yes, dad."

"I wanted to ask you about yesterday, I know Dan talked to you but... please tell me if there's any problem. I'm sorry if I created them..."

"Senior, - started Ziva - we had to discuss something but now - she crossed their fingers - we're together and we're totally fine." She smiled at him and Tony left a kiss on her hand. Senior couldn't be happier for them.

"I'm so happy for you guys! And finally Junior! I couldn't hear more of you talking about her without doing anything!"

Ziva looked at Tony, she had some questions now.

"ok, so if everything is good I'm going to leave. Tomorrow we're going a day out with the boat!" Senior was so happy for his son that hoped Gibbs would have made an exception to his rule for them... he would perhaps have called him.

When Senior left Ziva asked Tony "How long?"

"How long what?" Tony repeated. what was she talking about?

"How long have you loved me?" she laid near him and rested her head on his chest.

" Well, I knew I didn't like you being with someone else. When I saw you with Michael I understood how much I cared about you, nut when Gibbs got on the plane alone... - he cleared his throat- and later, when I thought you were dead, I understood you were the love of my life." Tony left a kiss on her head and Ziva turned to kiss him with passion. She laid on top of him still kissing him. When the passion raised too much and Tony knew he couldn't stop later, he pulled away and rolled Ziva down his body. She looked at him with a questioning face.

"I knew it was going to be difficult to stop later and I want you to know we have all the time to do this stuff. I told you I wouldn't touch you and I'm keeping this promise. You'll decide when you are ready."

Ziva smiled at him and rested again her head on his chest. How could she be so lucky to have him? She was so happy to have him in her life. Tony was everything she could ask for.

Wednesday morning. Ziva woke up alone with a piece of paper on a platter near her. 'I made you breakfast and I went to help my father with the boat. Emma and dan left the kids sleeping. Could you check on them? thank you sweet cheeks, love you -Tony'

Ziva smiled reading that sheet. It sounded so domestic, so normal. she went into the kids' room to make sure they were fine when she noticed one of the twins was awake and Luca... where was Luca? Ziva picked up Giulia and took the baby monitor then went downstairs looking for the little boy.

"Luca? Luca where are you? It's not fun" She knew he loved pranking everyone but this wasn't the right moment. She was panicking. Ziva looked in the bedrooms, in the living room, in the playroom. she couldn't find him until she met Lupe.

"hi! Oh my..thank God!" She was sweating.

"What's happened, ma'am?" Lupe asked smiling.

" They left me the kids but when I got up I saw that there was one missing and I don't know-"

"Ma'am calm down! Which kid can't you find?" Lupe was laughing now.

"Luca. I can't find Luca." Lupe took her hand and lead her in the garden.

"they are here" she said smiling brightly.

Ziva breathed again, Luca was eating with his older brother Marco.

"Oh my God! you're here!" she said putting Giulia in her high chair.

"Yes, Ziva. I left you a sheet on your nightstand. I suppose you haven't read it." told her Marco.

"no, I... I thought to have lost him." Ziva was still sweating.

"Do you mind if we don't tell anybody about this?" proposed Ziva.

"Yes! You have to hope Luca won't. He likes to talk." Ziva smiled at him and fed Giulia waiting for Tony to come back.

A half-hour later all the three kids were ready to go. Ziva, helped by Marco, had bathed and clothed them and now she was repeating to Luca their deal.

"so what have we said?" Ziva repeated one last time.

"I'm not telling mommy anything if you give me my ice cream."

"And what else?" Added Marco.

"If I tell to someone you are are going to take your revenge."

"Good boy" Ziva said smiling.

At that moment Tony entered.

"Ready to go guys?" He asked.

"Yes, and uncle - Marco added whispering- she's very good with kids and funny."

Tony grinned, he was happy his family liked Ziva. He went behind her and surrounded her waist with his arms and left a kiss on her neck.

"have the kids gave you problems?" Tony asked giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Why? What has he told you?" Ziva turned to face him. "We had a deal Luca" she shouted.

"I was just asking...what happened?" Tony looked at her and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"oh, so you don't... nothing! She smiled and gave him a kiss on his lips. Tony was about to deepen the kiss when she pulled away grinning.

"oh come on!" Tony contested but she took one of the twins and left the room.

They were enjoying the time on the boat, Ziva was laid in the sun while Tony was planning his prank with Luca.

He was about to throw a big bucket of water on her when Ziva gave him a kick on the ankle making him fall.

Everybody laughed.

"You can't fool me. I'm too smart"

"I thought you were sleeping!"

"Well, I wasn't"

"I see..." Tony said. He was still on the ground and Ziva was above him, talking near his lips. She raised a hand and faked to give him a kiss when Luca came running and threw the water on Tony's face.

"I'm going to take my revenge miss David! And you -said picking up Luca- are going to pay right now." Tony put him upside down making him laugh.

it was 15.00 pm and Tony still hadn't done anything to Ziva. She didn't know what to expect from him. She didn't eat the sandwich he gave her because it was filled with sand -did he think she was that stupid?- and she seated far from him during the afternoon. Tony went to sit beside her when she was turned and Ziva jumped.

"Are you on alert Zee-vah?" he asked whispering.

"Do I have to?" she got closer to him and made eyes to pity him. She didn't want to be pranked.

"It won't work sweet cheeks" Tony smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss picking her up. He deepened the kissed and threw her out the boat. Ziva couldn't believe what Tony had done. He was so dead.

"You are unbelievable DiNozzo!" She shouted.

"Oh, come on. It's fun!" Tony jumped out too and he swam towards her.

Ziva went underwater and pulled him down. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

"Are they dead?" Luca asked watching down from the boat.

"Oh no, they're playing. Don't worry." Senior answered.

Had been some time and no one had yet seen them come out of the water.

"Dad, where are they?"

"I don't know..." Dan was looking down at the water when he was pushed in the water with the rest of the family.

Tony and Ziva had climbed up the back stairs and no one had seen them.

"You are not going to push me down too, right? I'm five, I can't swim."

"I don't know...Ziva was quite happy to see you swimming.

"But I can't swim..." he repeated.

"Are you sure? We could try and see.." said Ziva smiling and with Tony, they picked him up and went towards the water.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Tony asked.

"NO!" Luca screamed. Tony and Ziva started to swing him back and forth.

"Are you sure?" Ziva gave him another chance.

"OK." He yelled. "I told Ziva you were going to throw her the water..."

"And " Ziva added.

"And I put the sand in your sandwich no uncle Tony" He finished.

"Good boy" They put him down. Luca looked at them.

"There's something else."

"What have you done?" They asked.

"I played with your phone this morning when you were changing Giulia and Mia."

Ziva looked at him paralyzed. She immediately went to take her purse and checked the messages.

"Why have you texted Abby!" She asked.

"What did he send?"

"nothing important luckily."

Ziva put her phone away and took her sun lotion when Luca stopped her before she could open it.

"What now?" She was losing her patience. How many pranks could have done that kid?

Emma came near them, still wet.

"Tonight the TV is off for you" she told him.

"I put mayonnaise in your lotion. I'm sorry" he said

Ziva started laughing this kid was like Tony to the nth power.

At night, when they came home Ziva went to take a shower while Tony was talking with his cousin, Dan.

"You two are good together. I'm glad you finally gound your soulmate."

"Yeah, thank you. I'm happy with her, she's awesome."

"How long have you been together?"

"Well, to be honest, three days. But it's like we have been together for four years. I love her since the day we met."

"So, you're serious with her."

"Absolutely."

"Marriage?" He asked but Tony didn't answer. Obviously, marry Ziva was in his plans but there was a lot of time for that. They didn't even sleep together yet.

"One day, when we will be ready" Tony stated.

"DAD!" Luca came running towards his father.

"Hey! Why aren't you sleeping right now? Haven't you done enough for today?" He was laughing, his son was a hurricane.

"I asked mommy if uncle and aunt Zi can put me in bed and she said I had to ask you before" Luca smiled at his father. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with his uncle 'cause they didn't see each other for months.

"Only if you promise you won't make any prank"

"Promise"

Tony was about to pick him up when he ran upstairs screaming 'Ziva!I'm coming!' Tony got him right before he could open the bathroom's door. Ziva opened.

"What's going on?"

"Mommy and daddy said I can sleep with you two!"

Ziva gave a look to Tony and he shook his head.

"Really? And why would you sleep with us?" She knelt in front of him.

"Because I like you. You're fun... Can I call you aunt Ziva, right?"

Ziva didn't know what to say. This meant family, was she ready to have a family? The ones who get too close end up dead and this was about Tony's family.

Tony looked at her and saw that she was thinking very intensely about something.

"Yes, Luca. You can call her aunt, now what do you say to go to sleep?"

"But I want to sleep with you, please aunt tell him I can!"

Ziva smiled and shook her head. This was probably what would have happened in her future if they would have children. She wanted to have kids with Tony, but she was constantly in danger this wasn't the ideal situation to raise a kid. And what if she couldn't? Tony was so good with his nephews and she had almost lost one kid that morning.

"So?" Luca asked impatiently.

"So we're going to put you in your bed and we'll wait until you'll fall asleep"

Luca looked at Tony.

"Sorry bud, you heard her!"

"Ok" Luca gave in and Ziva picked him up. They brought him into his room and read him a book. After a while, they left and went back to their room.

"He really likes you Zi. What have you done this morning to win him over?"

'maybe is for all the ice cream I gave him' she thought

"Nothing you need to know" She left a kiss on his chest and they finally fell asleep.

Meanwhile, behind their door, there was Luca waiting for them to sleep. He took Ziva's phone to take his revenge. He wanted to sleep with them and he would have done it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry for the grammatical errors, I'm doing my best to avoid them, but English is my second language, and I'm still studying it. Writing these stories and your reviews help me a lot to improve myself.

P.S. I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others, the next one will definitely be longer.

I have to ask you: in the next chapters do you want to see when Tony and Ziva do it or I leave that part to your imagination?

Thank you again for the reviews.

So, let's go to the new chapter.

* * *

Ziva woke up next to Tony as well and felt something different. She felt a weight on her belly. Ziva opened her eyes and saw Luca sleeping between Tony and her.

"Tony!" She whispered.

"What?" He answered with a husky voice without opening his eyes.

"Open your eyes!" She punched him on his shoulder to force him to wake up.

He opened them, rubbing his shoulder painfully.

"Why have you brought him here?" He asked her.

"Of course I didn't, he must have-"

"Guys!" Senior knocked on the door. "Are you awake? There are people looking for you downstairs."

Ziva immediately got up to open the door.

"What are you talking about ?"

Senior was confused.

"They said you called them. Oh, Luca is here! Sara was looking for him,"

"Dad, we don't know what are you talking about?" Tony repeated.

"Go downstairs and watch yourselves." He stated.

Tony looked at Ziva with a questioning face. SHe didn't know what to say. She took his phone while Tony awoke the kid.

"I haven't texted anything- oh my God! YOU!" She turned to look at Luca.

"Sorry?" He said. "You said I couldn't sleep with you!" He justified himself.

"But you did anyway, so why text to them!"

"Prank?" Ziva shook her head."Sorry?" He tried again. Ziva gave him a look and went to the bathroom to dress up.

"This time you've done it big, bud!" Commented Tony.

20 minutes later, they were in the living room trying to explain to Gibbs why he had to drive for three hours for no reason.

"I'm sorry, boss" Tony said.

"What do you have to say?" Ziva told Luca.

"Sorry, Gibbs but I like to prank Ziva, and I wanted my revenge."

Gibbs nodded and knelt in front of the kid.

"I suggest you not to prank Ziva anymore, and - he added whispering- revenge is never the key."

Luca nodded and ran away.

"Ziva?" McGee came in from the kitchen. "I didn't know you were here with Tony."

"Yes, I owed him a favor." She said, looking into Tony's eyes. He nodded. He could understand that she wasn't ready to tell everybody about them. Especially Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs would have head-slapped him to death and McGee would have called Abby in a second.

"Ok," McGee answered without asking more. He knew that when it was about Tony and Ziva, the less you knew the better it was.

Gibbs gave them a look. His look. He walked towards the kitchen and whispered in Ziva's ear: 'broke rule twelve Ziver,' and left a kiss on her forehead.

Tony looked at her, stunned.

"he knows. I can feel it." Tony said.

"He does," Ziva replied. "What?" She asked. Tony had a strange face. "Are you having a stroke?"

"No. I'm happy, he hasn't slapped me." He stated.

"Ok," she rolled her eyes and went to the beach.

Tony followed her. He didn't give her the good morning kiss yet. Why couldn't they wake up next to each other and kiss as everybody?

When they were far enough from everybody's sight, Tony tugged Ziva close to him by her arm. They rested their foreheads against the other, smiling.

"Good morning hairy butt," Ziva said, resting her hand on the back of his neck playing with his hair.

"'morning ninja," Tony smiled against her lips. He loved the softness of Ziva's lips, and he couldn't get enough of her. He could have kissed her the whole day.

"Tony," she sighed. Ziva understood what Tony wanted, and she wanted the same, but this wasn't the right moment, and most importantly, she wanted to make sure she was ready before telling him.

Tony deepened the kiss putting his hand through her hair and pushing her closer to him.

"Tony wait," Ziva said, gasping.

"I'm sorry," Tony muttered. "I got carried away."

Ziva put a hand on his cheek, stroking it a little.

"Don't be sorry, I think we can cuddle!" She proposed to him.

Tony's face light up. It was more than he expected.

They laid on the beach, in each other's arms, happy to be together.

They spent Thursday cuddling on the beach and playing with the kids.

They were all sat at dinner, Tony and Ziva were holding hands, and Gibbs kept casting icy glances to Tony.

"So, you two are leaving tomorrow, yes?" Emma asked.

"Yes, we are," Ziva stated, a little undertone. She liked Tony's family, they were very welcoming, and she started to think that, maybe, would look like this, starting a family with Tony.

"Aunt! - shout Luca- Marco and me were thinking that maybe you could come with us later, to read a book." He proposed. Gibbs and McGee looked at Ziva, silently asking 'aunt?'. Ziva didn't care and turned to look at Marco.

"Do I want to read to you two a book?"

Everybody laughed.

"I think you don't," Marco answered. He whispered into his brother's ear, and Luca's face lighted up.

"Marco is right, you don't want to come with us."

Ziva's face became serious. She loved those kids, but she had had enough with pranks.

Tony squeezed her hand a little and left a kiss on it.

When everybody left the table, McGee took his phone to take pictures of Tony and Ziva together. He had absolutely to tell Abby. He was sure they weren't faking to have a relationship.

Ziva went again on the beach. She couldn't get enough of it.

"Hey! If I don't know where you are, I can bet I'll find you at the beach." He smiled at her.

"Yes. I like the sand, the sound of the waves, the smell of the sea. It reminds me of Haifa."

"Haifa? Do you miss Israel?" Tony had the cutest face. You could see all the love he felt for her, and he was so sweet with her.

"A little, but I'm fine where I am." She gave him a soft kiss on his lips and Tony put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

Ziva went back in their room while Tony remained in the living room talking to McGee. Apparently, he had something to ask him.

"What do you want McGoo?" Tony teased Tim.

"I just wanted to tell you that yesterday the girl of human sources asked for you." McGee lied. He really wanted to see Tony's reaction.

"Really?" He grinned smugly.

"Yes, she asked for a date. I told her you were free Saturday night."

Tony's face petrified. Did he really have to go out with her? He didn't want to, but he couldn't tell McGee why.

"Really?" He asked with a very high tone of voice.

McGee wanted to laugh so hard, but he knew he couldn't.

"So I think I'm going to have a date!" He commented, faking excitement.

"A hot date," specified Tim.

Ziva's heart dropped. She came down to see where he was and had heard their conversation. Was he so superficial? Was all of this a joke? Maybe, he thought that after this vacation, they would go back to their old lives. Or maybe what he wanted was only a night of sex, she knew what men wanted and apparently he wasn't so different. She would give him anything not let him sleep with her.

Ziva went to their room and waited for Tony to come.

When he entered, Ziva practically attacked him. She kissed him with passion and started moving her hands under his shirt. She ran her fingers on his chest and quickly descended below his navel. Tony pulled away and look into her eyes. He couldn't see anything. They were empty. This wasn't normal, not for Ziva. She practically spoke with her eyes.

"Ziva what are you doing?"

"Can't you imagine, Tony?" and she started kissing his jaw, his neck, his ear.

"Ziva" he took her shoulders to stop her. "Why are you acting like this?" He was really confused by her behavior. He would never reject her, it was obvious that he also wanted to make love, but not this way.

"Don't you want to have sex?"

"No, I don't" She went towards the bathroom, she always ran away when things didn't go as planned, but Tony caught her before she could lock the door.

"I was saying, I don't want to have sex with you, I want to make love to you. And - he added getting closer- you're not ready. I can see that. Why were you acting this way?"

"I heard you and McGee. I know you want to have sex and if it would have stopped you from going out with her.." She lowered her eyes.

Tony took her face between his hands and gave her a soft kiss.

"I couldn't tell McGee the truth. You would have killed me." He joked.

Ziva smiled and hugged him.

"I don't want to lose you. The team, and you...are my family." She admitted for the first time out loud.

"You won't." He pulled her towards the bed and laid down, never letting her go.

"I love you," Ziva said, and closed her eyes.

Friday morning. They finally woke up together. Tony left a kiss on her head.

"Good morning sweet cheeks,"

"Good morning,"

They took all their stuff and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"When are you leaving?" Senior asked.

"Around 9.00" Tony answered.

"I'll leave now, I want to see you at work for 2 pm," Gibbs said, leaving the house with McGee.

Tony and Ziva greeted everybody and before they could leave, Luca knocked on their door.

"Come in bud," Tony smiled.

"I want to give you this. Marco helped me." He handed them a frame.

"It's beautiful Luca!" Ziva said kneeling in front of him.

"I hope you can forgive me." He said.

"How could I not?" She answered hugging him.

In the picture, there were Tony and Ziva with him in their arms on the beach.

They left and drove back to DC stopping only for gas.

At 1.40 pm they finally arrived. Got out the car and, holding their hands entered the building.

When the elevator rang, they looked at each other and separated their hands.

when they entered the bullpen, they were practically attacked by one of Abby's hugs.

"Breath," Tony said, and Abby let them go.

Gibbs pointed the elevator with his head and went towards it. Tony and Ziva went back in there. Gibbs stopped it and looked at them in the eye. He gave a head-slap to both of them and grinned.

"Finally," he said pressing again the elevator's button and sending them home.

Now there was one thing left to decide. Would they go each to their own house or would they leave together?


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE READ

I'm sorry if it took me so long to update but I've been very very very busy. Even if it's summer I have to study because this is my last year and I already have to choose a university.

This is the chapter, I hope there aren't so many errors because I copied it very quickly sp I can't make promises.

Now, PLEASE ANSWER: Do you want TO SEE Tony and Ziva make love or I jump that part?

Thank you for your patience.

Tony and Ziva stepped out of the elevator and got in Tony's car. None of them said a word or moved. They hadn't the courage to ask if they could go home together. Tony didn't know how to ask, he was afraid to scare her, the question would have looked like a 'living together' proposal and he thought Ziva wasn't read yet. On the other hand, the brave and heartless Mossad agent was scared to death to go back to her apartment alone, but she was too proud to ask for help. Not thinking about something smart to say, she just waited for Tony to say something. Ziva could already feel the pain at her stomach thinking about her bed 'I'll be alone' she sighed.

"what?" tony asked. He was grateful for her for having broken this awkward silence.

"Nothing, just let's go home" she hadn't specified which home to go to so she let Tony decide. Ziva lowered her look and played with her fingers. All of this vulnerability was so new for her. She wasn't ready to go back to her life now that she knew how amazing was being with Tony.

"ok," tony interlaced his hand with hers and drove her home.

"so, here we are" Tony parked in front of her building and looked at her hoping to see a reaction. She was impassive.

"Gibbs agrees.." he added not knowing what to say.

Ziva nodded and kissed him before get out of the car and enter the building.

Ziva spent the night on her couch with a book and the music. She couldn't sleep. She didn't even want to try. So she started thinking. Did she want to keep living alone? No. Definitely no. Did she like spending her time with Tony? Yes. She was ready to tell him, she was ready to spend all her time with him. They had already lost so much time and now that they knew there was no reason to stay away. She had to talk to him.

For the first time in life, she felt that her fists weren't enough to protect her.

9.00 Am

Ziva entered the bullpen smiling. Even if she was tired she didn't want to worry tony for anything. When she reached her desk, she noticed a post-it on her computer 'cafeteria, I love you' Ziva blushed and took it off to put it on her wall.

Tony was waiting for Ziva, he knew she was always on time and he wanted to make sure they were alone.

"good morning" Tony gave her a sweet kiss and led her to their table.

"thank you for the coffee and the post-it," she said. She really needed it.

"I missed you" Tony admitted. 'is this too much?'

Ziva was surprised by this disposition. Maybe she could tell him that she wanted to live with him.

"I missed you too" they stared at each other until Tony broke the silence.

"Have you slept well?"

"I-" Ziva was about to tell him when Mcgee entered saying they had a case. Maybe this was a sign of destiny.

They spent the day completely apart, they had so much work to do. A marine was found dead in the wood but they couldn't find the bullet. Du my said it did kill the marine but it disappeared.

"You can go now"

They were so tired, it was 11.30 pm and they had to get to work at

Ziva hadn't the forces to talk to Tony at that moment and this case reminded her bad times. She knew why they couldn't find the bullet.

She went home and turned the TV on.

A second night without sleep.

At 6.00 am she was already at work. She didn't know what to do, so she decided to run to work without taking her car.

While reading some papers she had left earlier, she fell asleep on her desk.

"Zi..." Tony called her stroking her cheek. He arrived early and nobody was there yet.

Ziva felt someone touching her and immediately her no-dream sleep became a nightmare. One of the worst. She couldn't move, she was bonded on a bed and someone was touching her. A man put a hand on her cheek 'Ziva' she heard him calling her name.

She tried to move and this time, she realized she could. She raised a hand to punch the man. Luckily, Tony noticed she was having a bad dream and with a reflex, he stopped her hand.

"hey," he whispered "it's just a bad dream" he added looking into her dark eyes.

"no, it's not" she was gasping for air and ran to the bathroom.

"DiNozzo?" tony heard Gibbs calling his name. He saw Ziva running to the bathroom with tears.

"she's having a hard time sleeping," he told his boss.

"I know. I thought you fixed this," he said as if it was obvious.

"She slept when she was with me, yesterday.."

"Tony," Gibbs looked at him letting him understand 'she doesn't feel safe without you'.

"oh," Tony commented. Finally realizing. She did trust him but she was probably scared to ask him living together. Maybe she was ready.

"what are you waiting for? Go get her,"

Tony disappears behind the women's bathroom.

He entered and locked the door. Ziva was refreshing her face and when Tony entered, she didn't turn to face him.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Actually, I came for another reason," Tony reached her and covered her hand with his.

"hey, look at me. I'm here Ziva"

For the whole time, Ziva stared at their reflection in the mirror. When did she become so weak? Two nights alone after a week with Tony had been enough to break her.

Ziva finally raised her to look.

"I love you" she started and Tony nodded "but I can't-"

"I know. You can't stay alone." Tony's face softened as he sweetly smiled at her. "is DiNozzo's charm. I told you years ago." he joked to make her smile.

"I didn't tell you first because I thought-"

"you thought to scare me. I did the same not asking you to come with me."

"stop finishing my sentences," they were laughing now. It was unbelievable how everything could be so easy with Tony.

"I have to ask you something," she added then.

"Tell me,"

"We always have to say what we're thinking. Be honest,"

"be honest," he repeated. "so...you're moving in with me?" tony asked smiling brightly.

She kissed him and caressed his cheek.

"I am."

Ziva was about to open the door when Tony said

"You haven't ever again been alone Zi. I promise."

"I know" she opened the door and, followed by a super happy Tony, she reached her desk.

Gibbs exchanged a look with Ziva and smiled nodding. He was happy for her daughter. She 5eitj the love of her life but now she had to learn how to deal with these feelings stuff.

McGee, who silently watched everything, commented "have you changed bathroom to talk?" he commented sarcastically.

"no, McGee. Apparently, Tony prefers using the women bathroom." she grinned.

"very funny David." Tony started "Do you see McGenius...there are some things you have to say...privately" he concluded his sentence whispering in McGee's ear.

"so, what were you talking about?" McGee tried to ask, even if he was very uncomfortable. It was for a good reason. He had to tell Abby as much as he could.

"I was asking Ziva for some advice for tonight's date. The one you organized. Remember?" Ziva stood up from her desk and got closer to them.

"oh yeah," McGee was sweating. Ziva and Tony were staring at each other and they were so close that McGee desperately wanted to take a picture to show Abby.

"do I have to send you back in the bathroom?" Gibbs asked.

"No boss. Why?" Tony asked not leaving her eyes.

"eye sex. Not at work," Tony and Ziva immediately broke the eye contact and went back to their seats.

McGee left the bullpen and ran to Abby's lab.

"do you think he knows?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I think everybody knows. This morning when I arrived, the security agent at the entrance asked me if we were divorcing because I looked tired of my marriage." she made inverted commas with her hands to emphasize her words.

"so we're married"

"apparently" she would have liked being married to Tony. She would have been full of laughs, movies, and people. It wasn't that bad. It wasn't bad at all.

"I like the idea of having a wife, one day,"

"A wife?" she asked surprised. Didn't he consider her for the role?

Tony left his desk again to seat on hers.

"A wife, maybe you. If you like the idea of a ring on your finger."

"I love the rings... Is this a.." she raised her eyebrows.

" A promise, an early proposal. Whatever you want it to be. We practically dated for Four years. We should do something concrete."

You man, are swimming with your fantasies. But I'd love all of this to become true."

"oh God Ziva, it's not swimming,"

"oh right, sorry. Walking. McGee told me it was wrong."

"RUNNING!" he shouted.

"yes, I do run every morning. Why!"

Tony's face was priceless. She could be so confusing.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU!" McGee was tugging Abby's arm showing her the camera's records.

"oh my God! He said ring. THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED. I WANT TO ORGANIZE THE BACHELOR PARTY!"

"Abby stop jumping! But...why don't they tell us anything?"

"you're right!" Abby shouted. "I have a plan"

5.00 pm

"what do we have?" Gibbs asked entering the bullpen with a cup of coffee for everyone.

"Nothing good boss," McGee said. Tony took two cups handing one to Ziva.

"thank you- she smiled - Gibbs the only explanation I have is that they used an ice bullet,"

"a what?" everybody asked in sync.

"an ice bullet is a bullet made of ice. It's particularly useful because it melts in the body.."

"and it doesn't leave any trace," McGee concluded.

"exactly," Ziva stated.

"So how do we know who shot?" Tony said.

"The only way is finding the gun. To use these bullets you need a special weapon and obviously to shoot you need special training."

"Why have you waited so long to tell us?" Gibbs asked. They had the case for two days now.

"because as far as I know, the only agency who trains to use these weapons is Mossad."

Tony started stroking her back to make Ziva relax while Gibbs went straight to the director's office.

"so you're able to use that weapon?" Tony asked Ziva surprised.

"I can shoot with everything," she pointed.

"harpoon?" McGee asked.

"yes. I said anything."

They spent the evening trying to find out who owned that weapon.

Tony couldn't work. He kept thinking to the moment when Ziva brought her stuff in his house and when they would have given the news to everyone. What if they planned a vacation? No, he wanted to use this plan to propose. Maybe he had to talk to the great Eli David, just to let him know. He'll surely ask Gibbs before marrying Ziva.

"DiNozzo? I hope you're smiling because you found something"

"well, boss.."

"nobody has an answer?" Gibbs sighed impatiently.

"Ziva?" tony asked.

"Ehm no..." she admitted.

"Ziva doesn't have an answer boss," Tony said gaining an ice look from his partner.

"you're such an"

"go home," Gibbs said turning his computer off.

McGee went to Abby's lab leaving Tony and Ziva alone. When he arrived Abby was already preparing their plan.

They waited for Tony and Ziva to step in the elevator and then they stopped it.

"oh come on! Why are we stuck in there!" tony asked punching the elevator's wall.

"calm down tiger! We just have to wait" she pointed out the video cameras.

"you're smart agent David" Tony got close to her and grabbed her ass. He was going to kiss her when Ziva had an illumination. She pushed Tony away faking surprise.

"what?" tony asked.

"they can see us" Ziva muttered.

"so? We could take advantage of this time alone."

"McGee and Abby" Ziva mouthed.

After 30 minutes the elevator started to move again.

"ok, we had fun, Tim. We're going to have more tomorrow." Abby said turning the lights off.

"so you think McGee told Abby?" tony asked Ziva while he was making pasta.

"yes. He ran into Abby's lab whenever he could," she said getting back to her book.

"I really like this"

"what?" Ziva sighed, closing her book. If Tony wanted to talk there was no way she could finish reading.

"I like having you around, you know. I'm cooking, you're reading... It's so domestic"

Ziva stood up smiling and hugged him from behind.

"I Iove you," she said kissing his neck. "I can't believe yesterday I was in my apartment and I was so... - she breathed in his neck- doesn't matter. Now I'm with you,"

Tony out the plates on the table and they started eating.

"it's good!" she stated surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"because I am. I didn't trust your skills so much."

"How dare you! I'm deeply offended"

He made a sad face and turned away.

"oh come on!-Ziva seated on his lap- I couldn't know. You never cooked for me before," she told him leaving kisses on his neck.

"I don't believe you" he stated.

"well, I think you can forgive me for this time," she kissed him on the lips with passion. Ziva moved her hands under Tony's shirt and took it off. Tony was surprised and left her to do what she was doing. He wanted to see how far she could go. He turned her so she was facing him better. Ziva left kisses from his jaw to his neck. Tony wanted to stay calm but she was provoking him too much. Ziva smiled and moved on his lap feeling his appreciation growing for what she was doing.

Tony immediately opened his eyes locking them with hers.

"I think I might consider to forgive you," Tony said with a husky voice.

"oh really?" she gave him another deep kiss and then stood up to clean the dishes.

"you're killing him, David!" Tony commented. Ziva left him just at the right moment. She knew how to make amends.

"Tony!" Ziva reproached him.

"I know. I could wait for you my entire life honey"

"honey? Really? I thought you had more fantasies-she mocked him- anyway, I don't think we have to wait this long. I love you and - she moves her finger from his mouth to his neck and he shivered-I trust you,"

They went to bed, together. Tony pulled her close to him and smelled her scent playing with her curls. Ziva shivered and kissed his chest.

" You make me feel safe tony, so yes. I think I could take this morning question as a proposal," she muttered, hoping he was already asleep. But he wasn't and answered.

"Just wait. You'll have to wait and see the real one,"

Ziva smiled. He was too sweet. How could she not love him?


	6. Chapter 6

**Could I be any **more sorry**? _'Chandler Bing style'_**

**I published so late, I'm really sorry. As always, I apologize now for errors that might occur. In this chapter Tony and Ziva finally make love. So, if you don't want to read it, jump the last part.**

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

When Tony woke up Ziva wasn't in bed next to him. He went to the kitchen and found her making coffee.

"Good morning hairy butt," She gave him a quick kiss as if it was a habit.

" 'morning. What's in this?" He pointed out a bag.

"Our breakfast. When I was coming home I bought it."

"Oh, you went running."

"I run every morning. Is this a problem?"

"No, just… I like to wake up next you,"

"Tomorrow if you want, I get back in bed."

"I'd love it,"

Ziva couldn't believe how much Tony and she had been changed. She had never thought to get back in bed after a run. But she would have done it for Tony, she knew how much he liked snuggling in the morning.

They got dressed and went to work.

"Good morning agent David, DiNozzo," the security agent greeted them.

Tony smiled and kissed Ziva. She blushed.

"So, you're still together ?" He asked with surprise.

"How long do you think we're together?" Tony really wanted to know.

Ziva rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the elevator. Tony stopped her with his arm and she sighed.

"Three years? Why?" The agent blushed as if it was a secret; he was getting very uncomfortable.

"it's not important"- Ziva cut him off.

They finally stepped into the elevator and in two minutes they were stuck again.

"Ziva we have to tell them something. We can't get stuck in here every time."

"Ok, maybe we could start – she got closer to his face- giving them proof."

Ziva closed the distance between them and captured his lips with hers. Tony put his hand in her curls while Ziva's arms went behind his neck. The elevator started moving again and they pulled away gasping for air.

"This was…" Tony breathed.

"Yeah," Ziva commented.

The elevator's door opened and in front of them, there was…

"Abby?" they said. She held her camera in one hand and took a picture of them.

"I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" she screamed.

Tony and Ziva didn't know what to say. They obviously didn't expect to see Abby right in front of them but, she was Abby. She hugged them jumping up and down.

"Now. I AM SO MAD!"

"What? Why?" Ziva asked.

"You two- she started pointing a finger against them- didn't tell anything to us! For what I know, you could have got married without even inviting us. What's your problem? We are your family!"

"Abs we were just," Gibbs was climbing the stairs when saw Abby attacking Tony and Ziva. Tony looked at his boss and begged for help but Gibbs raised his shoulder making no with his head.

"Oh come on!" Ziva started, she took Abby's shoulders and stopped her. "We are recently together and when we'll decide to get married you will be the first one to know. I promise."

"aww! In this case, you're forgiven. Now we have to plan a vacation together. Maybe we could go to the beach? Or somewhere where there's the snow. I like the snow."

"We'll organize later. Now, can you please let us get out of the elevator?"

Abby nodded smiling and gave them another hug before leaving.

Tony and Ziva went to seat at their desks noticing that Mcgee wasn't there yet.

"Sorry boss, I was in Abby's lab." Said McGee entering the bullpen.

"I know. now work."

11 am

Tony went to the cafeteria where he took something to eat for Ziva and him.

"Thank you" she winked at him.

"You could get something for me too!" McGee commented.

"I'm sorry Tim, unluckily he's not your boyfriend. Get one on your own." Ziva mocked him.

McGee sighed and went to get something to eat.

"Zee-vah!" Tony exclaimed enthusiastically.

"what?" She rolled her eyes. They were working on this case for three days now and they hadn't found anything yet.

"Guess who's calling me?"

"I don't know, I haven't time to guess just tell me."

"The great, the magnificent, the-"

"no!" Ziva said incredulously.

"the amazing Eli David!"

"Do not answer," she warned him but Tony had already got the call.

"Good morning Agent DiNozzo." Greeted Eli.

"Good morning sir" Tony mocked him. Eli rolled sighed and went straight to what he needed.

"I know you're with my daughter"

Ziva stood up from her desk and went in front of Tony's to listen better.

"what do you mean when you say"

"in every meaning of the word DiNozzo."

Tony chuckled and looked up a Ziva. He didn't know what to say. Ziva turned the desk to stay in front of the camera.

"I'm here. What do you want?"

"Hi, Ziva. It's beautiful to see you. I'm happy you're"

"Alive?" She answered cold. Her Mossad face showing in all her glory.

"We'll talk about it later. I want to see you, both of you in 10 minutes at the coffee shop near the park."

"Why? We won't come." Ziva stated. And why her father was here?

"it's for your case and I want to talk to you both," he closed the call.

Tony sighed. He was speechless. Again.

"I'm going alone," Ziva stated seriously.

"no, you're not. He said both of us," Tony didn't want to let Ziva go alone. He knew how much her father's visits affected her. Plus, they had barely talked after Tony rescued her in Somalia.

"I don't want you to see him. He does not like you," she uttered.

"well, that's mutual. Zi I won't let you face him alone." Tony stroked her arm gently and took the keys out of his pocket.

Ziva quickly took them from Tony's hand and ran towards the elevator.

"oh come on, isn't it enough we're going to the great David? Do you also have to drive?" Tony entered the elevator before it closed its doors.

"please Tony don't call him this way when we're in front of him"

"I can't promise anything,"

"Tony!" she punched him in his chest. He grinned.

They got in the car and Ziva started driving. At least this is what she said she was doing.

"Zi please slow. Ziva slow down. ZIVA IS RED," He screamed.

"Tony relax we've arrived." she said tapping on Tony's shoulder. "really, you can open your eyes,"

Tony opened one eye to see if it was true.

"oh, you learned to stop without taking my neck off,"

She smiled.

They went to the bar her father said and sat down waiting for him.

Tony squeezed Ziva's hand to calm her down. He could see how nervous she was.

"Ziva! My daughter, how are you?" Eli said coming towards them. He left a kiss on Ziva's head and she stiffed at his touch, letting go Tony's hand.

"Agent DiNozzo. Tony if I can,"

"the great David, what a pleasure! Of course, you can call me Tony, if I can call you Eli" he joked.

Ziva immediately turned to look at him. He was going to pay for this.

"you can't. Anyway" he started "I have to tell you a couple of things and I haven't so much time. First, the man you have has been killed by Mossad. We would love to have his body back."

"what? Are you kidding me, right? Abb-Ziva sighed and corrected herself-Eli you'll have to come to NCIS and give some explanations."

"I 'll talk to Vance. I only need you to tell Gibbs, I don't think he likes me."

Tony chuckled. Nobody liked Ziva's father.

"Ziva, how are you? It's been a while since we last spoke."

"as you can see, I'm alive. No thanks to you."

She was so nervous and angry that a massage wouldn't be enough to relax her later, Tony thought.

"Ziva I didn't know you were alive. I would have sent-"

"TONY DIDN'T KNOW IT EITHER BUT HE CAME. He didn't send anyone, he came to save me in person. And he still does."

Ziva shouted to her father. He didn't even apologize. He looked for an excuse as always.

"And this is one of the reasons why I am here. I'd love to thank you DiNozzo. You saved my daughter. The last person in my family."

Tony, once again, was speechless.

"I.. Ehm... I think"

Ziva rolled her eyes. She was so mad at Eli and she couldn't believe Tony was believing him.

She excused herself and left them alone.

"I have to ask you something Tony" apparently he knew that Ziva would have left them alone at some point because he waited for her to leave to ask this question.

"How is she? I know that you two are a couple now. I probably haven't been the best example of a man to have at her side."

Tony didn't know if this was a compliment or not.

"she is Ziva. She doesn't say anything until it becomes too much. She struggles with her feelings but we're working on this."

"that's probably my fault but you better treat her as she deserves."

"I'm surely treating her better than you."

"I am the director of Mossad. I'm always busy, I haven't time for relationships. WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND THIS!" Eli got dangerously close to Tony's face but he didn't move. Ziva was watching everything from the car and immediately went towards them but she stopped when her father seated again.

"But I have to admit that. It looks like she trusts you and I want to ask you something. I'd like you to send me updates on Ziva's status and your relationship."

"I don't know if I can lie to Ziva. But I'm sure I won't tell you about our private life"

"I asked you first, so don't get mad if I'll be able to now everything in other ways."

Tony nodded and stood up to leave.

"you are not coming to greet her or to NCSI right?"

"she doesn't want me to and I don't have any more time." he got in a car that was waiting for him in front of their table.

Tony sighed and went towards his car expecting to find Ziva in it.

He took his phone and called her.

"Hey, where are you?"

"behind you"

Tony turned and kissed her. He wasn't going to tell her what Eli asked him. Not now. He just wanted to make her smile again, when something brought up Somalia's memories she couldn't be able to do that much.

The travel back to NCIS was quiet, Ziva didn't talk at all. She kept thinking and she didn't listen to Tony when he asked her something.

"...ok?"

"I'm sorry Tony I've lost the first part," she put her hand on his.

"better, it will be a surprise."

"Tony please I think it's-"

"I don't want to hear anything else." he stopped under their apartment.

"go to take a shower and wear something elegant. I'll come to take you in 3 hours."

"but Tony we have to work, I have to talk to Gibbs," she started.

"I'll fix everything." Tony waited for her to enter the building and then left.

When he entered the bullpen he called Abby to ask her something and then he turned to McGee.

"McGenius I need a favor. It is for Ziva."

"tell me."

In about 2 hours they had done the impossible.

"thank you! I couldn't be more thankful for my two best friends in the world." Tony sang.

"for what DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked at him.

"ehm boss I need you to come tonight to this restaurant," Tony said giving him a sheet with an address.

"why?"

"haven't you talked to director Vance?"

"I did. You're right, I'll be there" Apparently Gibbs understood everything in less than a minute.

McGee and Abby looked at Tony for an explanation.

"Today we saw Eli,"

"You went to Israel and back?" Abby asked.

"no, he came here and Ziva was so sad that I decided to distract her, celebrating the fact that we are together and reminding her that she's not alone with her father. She has a family."

"oh, tony you're lovely!" Abby hugged him.

Tony arrived home and went straight to their room to change into more elegant clothes.

"Sweetcheeks I'm ready! Where are you?"

Ziva got out of the bathroom. She wore a long red dress, high heels, and her hair was straight with some curl here and there.

Tony gasped.

"You are magnificent" Tony went near her and hugged her tightly. He kissed her neck, sucked her lobe and licked her jaw until her chin where he left a kiss. Ziva moaned with pleasure and throw her head back leaving him more skin to kiss.

"we're going to be late" Tony breathed in her neck.

"I didn't know you cared so much to be on time,"

"well it is a surprise, you can't be late if the surprise is for you,"

Tony pulled away and looked into her eyes. Eyes filled with lust... Oh, he was going to regret interrupting a so perfect moment.

"let's go," Ziva said holding his hand.

They arrived at the restaurant and everybody was in there already. But Ziva didn't know.

"Tony, how have you managed to make a reservation for tonight here?" Ziva was amazed.

"I didn't do so much... I have been helped" he said entering the room he reserved for them. Ziva felt her chest filling with joy. She saw all the people she loved right there. Abby and McGee were waving at her, Ducky, Gibbs, and Palmer were smiling and talking while Vance's kids were running around the table.

Ziva felt tears coming up to her eyes.

Tony led her to the table and seated.

"I hoped to cheer you up,"

"And you did,"

"I love you" Tony kissed her.

The night was beautiful. Ziva laughed so much that she almost forgot her father's visit.

When they arrived home Ziva felt the desire to finally join with Tony. She really wanted to take this step with him. She pushed Tony on the bed and slowly undressed in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw the clothes leaving her body. He could already feel the pain of his dick in his boxers while the bulge began to be seen through his pants. She climbed on the bed and sat on top of him. Kissing him with passion she unbuttoned his pants and took them off Tony.

She slowly pulled his boxers down and sat again on his lap.

Ziva left kisses on Tony's body running her tongue down his chest and under his belly button. She went back to his lips, capturing them with hers and softly stroked Tony's shaft.

Tony was already gasping for air, he couldn't believe it was happening. This was the moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Ziva nodded putting herself in the right position. Tony hesitated, he desperately wanted to enter her and feel completely lost in her but he was also scared that Ziva could regret this.

"Tony please, I want to feel you," she begged him.

"I will be fine" she added reassuring him.

And this was all he needed to hear to start.

He entered her slowly and waited for her to habituate to his size. Ziva moaned and started to move. She rolled her hips and started to jump up and down meeting in the middle with Tomy's thrust.

He thrusted in her slowly kissing her and cupping her breast with his hand. Ziva bit his bottom lip and Tony groaned with pleasure, never stopping thrusting in her. He felt Ziva tightening around him. He was reaching the climax so he took her by the shoulders and held her turning, in this way she was on the back and him on top of her. Tony accelerated the pace thrusting harder into her.

"Tony," she screamed as she came with him.

She laid on his chest. Not moving.

"it was very..." Tony breathed.

"yeah," Ziva stated.

"can I ask you something?"

"of course. After this, you can ask me whatever you want"

"oh so, I know how I can have what I want."

"wasn't it clear before?"

Ziva chuckled.

"I love you. - kiss.- but I have to ask you two or three things"

"oh you made a list" tony laughed. "luckily I'm not tired.." he joked.

"What did my father tell you?"

"Nothing important."

"Tony," she warned him.

"to make sure you're ok and to let him know,"

"have you understood this on your own or he expressly said that?"

"both," he closed this topic hoping to talk about something better. Or just be silent and sleep.

"I'm happy you liked tonight surprise. Abby was so happy to dine together."

"as a family" she added.

"as a family. You are my family Zi"

"you're mine." they kissed once again.

"do you want children?" tony asked.

Ziva looked in his eyes. She wasn't expecting this question now.

"I...do."

"ok, cause I want a couple. But they're not going to be with you in a car."

"What? Why? And aren't you going too far? We just had sex for the first time"

"second, to be honest. And we didn't have sex, we made love sweet cheeks. We'll talk about your driving again another day."

Ziva smiled and gave him another kiss before falling asleep.

**I'll try to update soon. Promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe it. I'm so proud of myself for updating today because IT'S ONLY BEEN A DAY SINCE THE LAST UPDATE! Yay! **

**As always, sorry for the errors that might occur. **

**I skipped four months because if I wrote about their life every day I would run off of things to write. **

**This is smut. More than the other one so…I don't know, enjoy.**

**I would love to thank you for your reviews. I read them but I don't quite know how to answer so I'll do it here. **

**Love you 3**

* * *

Tony and Ziva had been living together for four months now.

After their first night together they definitely started doing it more often until it became their favorite activity.

Everything was going well, they went to work together, they ate together, they showered after sex together. Something that according to Ziva didn't bring anything good.

"If every time we make love you get in the shower with me, we'll never stop doing it," Ziva said pushing Tony out of the shower.

"Where's the problem? I can't get enough of you," he answered opening the shower door again.

"Tony," she warned him. "we are already late. Vance has to talk to us."

"I know, I told you," Tony stated. "if we shower together we save time and water," he begged her to let him get in the shower with her.

"Fine, but take your hands off me,"

"I promise you my hands won't touch you," he answered kissing her neck.

40 minutes later they were running out the apartment and down the stairs.

"I told you we were going to be late,"

"Really? If I remember well, you were the one who said please stop teasing me, I need to-" Ziva put her hand on his mouth.

"Shut up." She tugged him by his arm and ran to arrive first to the car.

"Open the car,"

"No. I'm driving,

"You are not. Tony, we need to get there in five minutes not five hours," Tony sighed and threw the keys to her.

Ziva winked at him and in less than ten minutes they had arrived.

"I'm going to throw up,"

"You are not. Come on,"

They entered the building and went straight to Vance's office.

"Agent David, Agent DiNozzo I'm happy to see that you are only fifty minutes late even if I called you one hour and a half ago." He stated grinning. Was he making fun of them?

"Anyway, Gibbs couldn't come here to tell you in person that you two have to go to Paris. We need you to protect a witness,"

"Ok," Tony and Ziva nodded.

"Where's Gibbs?" He added.

"He's doing a thing. Agent Dinozzo, Miss Sciuto asked me personally if you could go down in her lab as soon as you can,"

Tony nodded again and took Ziva's hand to get out the room but Vance stopped them.

"Agent David I need to talk to you a moment,"

Tony turned to look at her, silently asking if he should stay. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"What can I do for you director?" she asked.

"I talk often to your father and I heard that you and Agent DiNozzo are a couple now."

Ziva blushed, but then thought: why did he care?

"Our relationship doesn't affect our job sir."

"Oh, I know. I'm not concerned about that. I was thinking that you may want to know that your father came here to talk about you,"

"He did what?" She couldn't believe this.

"Probably I shouldn't be telling you this but DiNozzo has a surprise for you and your father knows. He disagrees with DiNozzo about something but he doesn't want to create problems."

"I'm sorry sir I don't understand what you're saying,"

"I'm saying Ziva that your father asked DiNozzo to let him know about your relationship. In the beginning, but Eli has good intentions and DiNozzo and he kept in touch."

"He is... why are you telling me this?"

"Because as I said, DiNozzo is planning a surprise for you and it involves your father,"

"He's never happy when it is about Tony and me,"

"Trust me Ziva, call him,"

"I will,"

When Ziva exited the director's office, she was confused. What could Tony do to bother her father so much?

She will have thought about this later, now she had to get prepared for Paris.

Ziva decided to go to Abby's lab and see if Tony was still there.

"Abs!" she called, the music was so loud.

Apparently, there wasn't anyone in the lab. She walked in and saw two people talking in the third room of the lab.

Ziva went closer and knocked on the glass. Tony, McGee, and Abby were talking secretly.

"Guys! The door is closed!"

Tony turned and punched McGee's shoulder. Tim put everything away in a drawer and smiled trying to look innocent.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Telling them we're going to Paris," Tony surrounded her waist with his arm and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not stupid Tony. Whatever it is I'm going to find out,"

"You won't 'cause there isn't anything to find out,"

He tugged her out the lab, pushing her into the elevator making Abby and McGee sign that he would have called them.

At home, Ziva was still trying to figure out what Tony was hiding her.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said taking his phone.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to call a friend,"

"Tony is the third time this week you use this excuse. Are you cheating on me?"

"Are you crazy, my ninja?" he sat near her on the couch. "I'd never do something like that. I can't tell you what I am doing but I promise that you will know soon. ok?"

Ziva nodded but she was not ready to let it go.

"Tony! I prepared my suitcase, have you packed yours?" she asked already knowing the answer.

He entered the room grinning.

"No, but I'll start it only if you help me?" Ziva looked at him confused. What did he mean? Oh, that's what he was talking about.

Tony took his shirt and his pants off and threw them into the suitcase.

"Tony in five hours we have to be at the airport,"

"oh, so you want to do it there too, nasty girl," he said kissing her neck.

Ziva was always ready for sex, but if there was something she hated was to hurry.

"Ok, I might consider the airport option. Or better, the plane one," She winked at him and softly rubbed her hand on his boxers.

"oh, yeah sure," was the only thing Tony could say. Whenever she touched him, he was so fucked up that he couldn't say anything smart. Or at least anything with meaning.

Ziva left him alone and went downstairs to make something to eat for breakfast the next day.

They slept for two hours and a half because Tony's excitement for Paris - as he called it- hasn't been satisfied yet.

"Tony where's our flight? I can't see it"

"There. Paris 5.20."

"But is 4.50 now! Why we are here so late?"

"Vance did the check-in online. We're on time."

Tony passed the metal detector with no problems while, when Ziva walked trough the barriers they almost exploded.

"What do you have with you miss?" The security man asked pulling out his gun.

"My gun, but I have the permission," She showed him the sheet.

"Do you have something else on your body?"

Tony couldn't believe her. Every time she got stuck at the controls. One time she almost shot an agent because he didn't let her carry her third weapon. 'in Israel is not a problem for agents' she excused herself that time.

"Ziva how many guns do you have with you this time?"

"One!"

"Ziva we are going to lose the fly,"

"Tony I have one only gun with me and I am going to use it if they don't let me through,"

"Whoa, my ninja! Calm down" he took her by her arm before she could move.

"Miss, do you have knives with you?" the man asked her looking at her body.

"Yeah, why? I can't take them anymore?"

"Ziva tell me you are joking"

Ziva left her beloved knives to the agent that carefully put them in a bag and inside her suitcase.

"I still can't believe you thought to get on the plane with that stuff on," Tony commented sitting on the plane.

"We are authorized to carry weapons."

"ONE GUN!- he laughed at her disappointed face - and be happy they left you to carry your knives in the suitcase,"

"Oh, they would have regretted to throw them away, believe me,"

"I do believe you," Tony kissed her while the plane set off. They had boarded just in time.

After a few hours spent talking and watching movies, Tony excused himself and went to the bathroom.

Ziva was bored and quite aroused and decided to take advantage of the situation.

She went towards the bathroom and knocked.

"It's me, Tony,"

He immediately opened the door. Ziva entered and closed it behind her. Without saying anything she opened the fly of his pants and introduced a hand in his boxers. She knelt in front of him taking it in her mouth, playing with the tip and licking his length.

"Thanks, Director for business class seats and big bathroom" Tony stated.

He groaned his approval and unbuttoned Ziva's pants too.

She stepped out of her pants and sat on the sink opening her legs to leave Tony space to enter her. He kissed her and thrust hard into her. Ziva shut her mouth trying not to scream and threw her head back beating her head to the wall.

"Oh. my. God." she said.

"Are. You. Hurt." Tony asked her among the sighs.

"no" she squeezed her eyes and let go a moan.

Tony was thrusting harder while stroking her clit with his left hand. They were almost reaching their climax when they heard a crack and Ziva almost fell on the ground. Tony took her in his arms and put her on the ground.

"I think we broke it," Tony commented.

"what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, we could leave and ignore it,"

"do you think?"

They got dressed and walked out of the bathroom when someone went towards them.

"I'm sorry sir but I think this is out of order," Tony told him showing him his badge.

The man nodded and went back to his seat.

"Did you really use our badge for this?"

"If they don't get us," He winked at her and they went to their seats.

After two other hours of fly, they finally landed.

They took a cab and went to their hotel.

"Finally! I'm so tired,"

"Me too, I want to sleep,"

"Let's get to bed," Ziva looked at him.

"Tony I haven't enough forces to finish what we started on the plane, I'm seriously tired,"

"What? Oh, yeah I want to sleep too, believe me, we'll have time to finish that,"

They laid on the bed, Tony hugged her and they immediately fell asleep.

*knock knock knock*

*knock knock knock*

"Oh my god someone answers that door!" Ziva shouted hiding her face in Tony's neck.

He left his place on the bed and opened the door.

"What?" Tony asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, the dinner is ready,"

"Ok," He shut the door in front of him. Tony climbed on the bed again and took Ziva in his arms.

"What did he want?" she asked half asleep.

"if we want to eat, dinner is ready."

"Oh good. I'm starving," she got up and went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

In 15 minutes they were in the hotel's restaurant, ready to eat.

The waiter took their ordinations and left them talking.

"So we have 2 days free before meeting our witness. What do you want to do?" She still wanted to know what he was hiding to her. She heard Tony telling McGee if the cameras worked at long distance and she heard Abby screaming 'it is perfect'.

"I don't know, sightsee the city, eat on the Eiffel Tower maybe,"

"Oh, so you really do have plans, I thought your answer would have been 'sleep and sex'." She mocked him.

"How dare you!" he frowned pretending to be offended.

"So you do really haven't planned anything special? Maybe a surprise for me?"

"A surprise for you? And why?" Tony was playing his role very good.

"I don't know, it's what I'm trying to figure out."

The waiter arrived and brought their plates.

They ate and came back to their room.

Ziva was still tired and since she was with Tony, she had no reason to hide the fact.

"Can you hurry and open this damn door?" She asked impatiently. And she had an idea. The only way she could make Tony talk was sex. Ziva grabbed his ass and slipped her hand on the front of his pants, playing with the tip of his cock.

Tony was still looking for the room's key and desperately wanted to open the door since Ziva was so turned on not to wait for them to be inside.

"Come on," she whispered in his ear seductively.

"HA HA!" Tony screamed when he found the key and quickly opened the door taking Ziva's hand off his growing bulge and tugging her inside.

"So, what do you have in mind to do tomorrow?" she asked him between kisses.

"I don't know, I told you," Tony took his pants off and climbed on the bed.

"Really!" Ziva couldn't believe him. Why couldn't he just tell her? He knew she loved to know everything and what bothered her the most was that she was a freaking special agent trained in Mossad and couldn't figure out what her boyfriend was hiding.

"...yes," Tony answered her. Now he was scared by her reaction. Did he say something wrong?

Ziva sighed and went to the bathroom.

"Zi?" he called her behind the closed door. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong, just...talk to me,"

She had to admit it, she felt a jerk to be mad at him for hiding something, especially because he was so scared to lose her.

"You didn't anything wrong but I'm angry,"

"You are angry because..." he tried.

"Tell me what you are hiding to me," she gave him one last chance.

"I can't," Tony was really considering the option to tell her even if, in this way, she was going to ruin everything. He had imagined this moment for so long that now he wanted it to be perfect.

"No more sex for you," she opened the door and went straight to the bed turning the lights off.

When Tony got out of the bathroom found Ziva sleeping in her side of the bed. He climbed onto it and hugged her from behind.

He knew she was still insecure on many things, but he was there to help her. In those months they had grown up a lot. Tony taught her that he wouldn't run away from her, ever; and she showed him that it was right to let the others enter your life. But Tony wants something more concrete now. He was tired of the men who flirted with Ziva and wanted to assure her that he would no longer run behind a short skirt.

"It's a surprise sweetcheeks, it's not anything bad. Let me surprise you sometimes. You know how much I love you." Tony whispered in her ear knowing she was awake.

Ziva smiled and relaxed in his arms. She had loved these months with Tony, every single day spent with him had been great. She could leave him in peace for a while and get carried away by her emotions.


	8. Chapter 8

**I was thinking that I could try to update daily. I don't know…maybe it will work.. maybe it won't. It takes me a while to write the chapters because I travel far beyond with fantasy and I always have to focus back on the current story.**

**Sorry for the errors that might occur, English is not my first language ;p **

"Zi, please! I'm starving, can you get out of that damned bathroom and go to have breakfast! I HAVEN'T ATE IN 12 HOURS," Tony shouted behind the door.

"Are you crazy?" Ziva opened the door and narrowed her eyes, freezing him.

"You were taking a lifetime inside there," he justified himself.

Ziva rolled her eyes and sighed, leaving their room.

"Oh, so now we are taking the stairs?" Tony was strangely nervous and Ziva wasn't helping him.

"What do you have today? Why are you so annoying this morning?"

"I'm not annoying, I don't want to waste our time in Paris," he explained.

"Ok,"

Tony forced Ziva to eat as fast as she could and tugged her out of the hotel towards the center of Paris.

"Tony we have plenty of time to enjoy the city, why are you so nervous? You are really bothering me now." Tony was pulling her towards the entrance of the Louvre.

"I planned our days here and we are late because we slept too much," he explained.

"And this is a reason to make me run the whole time?"

"Please," he begged her. Ziva rolled her eyes and nodded. If this meant to make Tony happy, she was certainly going to do it.

They visited the Louvre and walked to the Notre-Dame Cathedral but they didn't visit it entierly because "We have a reservation in a very nice restaurant,"

They took a seat in a table outside the restaurant, from where they could see the Triumph Arc.

"It's beautiful Tony! When have you had the time to make a reservation here?"

"This is nothing compared to what I prepared." Tony winked at her. The waiter came to ask them what they wanted.

"Je voudrai... ehm this?" Tony pointed out the menu, he didn't know how to speak French and Ziva was laughing so much.

The waiter didn't understand his pronunciation when he asked for the drinks so Ziva interrupted him and ordered for both of them.

"You could help me from the beginning," he stated.

"Why? You were so fun," she remarked smiling.

"So, do you want to go to the theater? I heard there is an opera tonight,"

Ziva nodded smiling.

"I'd love seeing you this way forever,"

"how?" she frowned.

"Smiling, with that sparkle in your brown eyes,"

Ziva blushed and shivered. It always embarrassed her when Tony complimented her. He had such an effect on her, it would have been illegal to have all this power on someone.

"thank you," she whispered "You're not that bad either,"

"Oh really?" they laughed and the waiter brought their plates.

"it's really good Tony!"

"Yeah, I'd eat three of these,"

"But you won't or you will not have enough energy to do what I'm thinking," Ziva raised her foot under the table and rubbed it on Tony's crotch.

"Oh," Tony exclaimed amused "I agree,"

They finished eating and walked to their hotel.

"Are you ready for the best afternoon of your life?" Tony whispered in Ziva's ear while entering the hall.

"Only if you catch me," she started running toward the elevator and pressed the button, closing the doors in front of Tony.

"This is unfair!" He exclaimed rushing to the stairs.

He was running and jumping to arrive with her but, turning the corner of the third floor he remembered. He had the key.

Tony slowed and started walking, he also stopped to seat on a chair to breathe again. She couldn't go too far without the key.

After several minutes, Tony took his way back to his room but when he arrived the door was open. He looked around to see if Ziva was there but she wasn't. He put a hand on his gun belt, ready to pull it out.

"Federal Agent!" he shouted entering the room.

"Oh, I know," Ziva shut the door behind them. She was completely naked, as Tony could see, and she was ready to jump on him.

"Let's put this away," she said taking his gun out of his hands and putting it on the table.

"How have you opened-"

"Does it really matter?" she asked annoyed. She was naked, and she was kissing him. What did he want more? She first grabbed firmly his crotch and then started to caress it softly.

"If you put it in this way..."

Tony kissed her passionately and pushed her onto the bed.

"I think you have too many clothes on,"

"I agree," He took his shirt off and threw his shoes away.

Ziva drove her hands to Tony's belt and unbuttoned his pants. He stopped kissing for a moment to take them off and climbed again on her. He was kissing her jaw and sucking her neck when she put her hands again on his boxers. Tony took her hands between his and carried them over her head holding them steady.

"Tony?" she stopped kissing him. Why was he stopping her?

"Those hands of yours drive me absolutely crazy," he said kissing her deeply and getting a loud moan from Ziva who wasn't expecting it.

"So? Do I have to be tied up?"

"If you don't stay still," he stated.

Tony hold her wrists and kissed her down her neck, throw her breast. He kissed both her hard nipples and stopped to suck the right one playing with the left nipple with his fingers. Ziva moaned and stuck her hand in his hair, tugging them softly. Tony started kissing her again, down her abdomen and near her core.

He let go of her wrists and caressed her left thigh kissing the intern. He kept kissing until he arrived at her core and stopped to look at Ziva. Her mouth was bent down in pleasure and her eyes were squeezed. She was only waiting for Tony to do what she wanted.

"Tony please," she begged him.

He thrust his index finger in her with force and leaned down to suck her clit. Ziva jumped for the sudden pleasure and Tony held her legs with his arms. He couldn't believe how much wet she was for him.

Ziva pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Ziva,"

She pushed her hips to his asking him to enter her and he did.

Tony thrust into her holding her wrists above her head again.

"Tony let me move,"

"Oh no, I control this time," he stated thrusting hardly.

They moaned and groaned for a long time until Tony finally left Ziva's wrists and they both came.

Tony kept thrusting for a while getting them both off those incredible roller coasters. He laid near Ziva and pulled her tightly near him as if he wanted to melt her body with his.

"I love you, Tony,"

"I love you too. What time is it?" He asked looking for his watch.

Ziva left her warm place near Tony's body and looked for her phone. She was still completely naked and she could feel Tony's gaze on her body. A smile appeared on her face. She felt so safe when she was with him.

"Five pm, I think we've lost the opera,"

"We better take a shower and go to grab something to eat,"

She winked at him and entered the bathroom.

Tony stood up grinning and running to get in the bathroom with her, but in the right moment he posed his hand on the doorknob Ziva locked it and started laughing.

"You're a mean woman,"

"I know,"

Ziva got out of the bathroom completely dressed and with her makeup on, fifty-five minutes later.

"Fifty-five. Fifty-five minutes Zee-vah," Tony commented.

"I had to straighten my hair,"

"Why? I prefer them curly,"

"But I do not,"

Tony got in the bathroom and Ziva waited for him outside reading one of her books. She finished four long chapters before he could get out.

"Really? And I am the one who spends too much time in the bathroom?" she stated narrowing her eyes.

"But look at my beauty," he said turning on himself.

"You're right." She closed her book and kissed him.

They preferred to eat in the hotel's restaurant instead of going out. Tony told Ziva they had to save their energies for the next day because he planned something beautiful.

"What you planned for tomorrow has something to do with the surprise you have prepared?" she asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," he opened the door of their room for the second time that day and closed it behind them.

They changed into their sleeping clothes and got into bed.

Ziva rested her head on his chest and fell asleep while Tony rubbed her back.

"Zi, hey Ziva," Tony called her whispering in her ear.

"What? Is morning already?" Ziva asked more asleep than awake.

"No, it's midnight,"

"And why did you wake me? I am too tired to have sex hairy butt," she said snuggling more into him.

Tony chuckled and stroked her cheek.

"It's November 12 sweetcheeks. It's your birthday," he said waiting for a reaction.

"You remember," she stated surprised. Her face lit up with joy and love.

"Of course I remember. It's your birthday love,"

Ziva kissed his chest and raised on her elbows to look better at him.

"So, now that I am awake what are we going to do?"

"I'm giving you a part of your gift and then you'll continue to sleep." He added seeing that Ziva was scratching her eyes. She looked so little when she was sleepy.

Her eyes twinkled with joy.

Tony opened the drawer of his night table and extracted a big bag.

Ziva slowly opened it and found to other things packed.

Tony didn't know if she liked his gifts. He was sure of one thing, the part of the gift he was going to give her the next day, terrified him to death. Not for the gift on his own, but for her reaction. He knew they were a couple only for four months but after all they went through, Tony didn't want to waste any more time.

"Oh, Tony is beautiful!" Tony focused his attention on Ziva again. She opened the first pack, the smaller one.

"This is the most beautiful knife I've ever had," she stated looking at it.

"If you look closer you can see that I made it engrave."

"Oh," Ziva said reading the words. It said אני אוהב אותך

-I love you in Hebrew.

"It's perfect because I broke the other one opening the door today."

Tony's face was priceless. That's how she entered.

"Now open the other one,"

She obeyed.

"Tony," she leaned to kiss him.

"Do you like it?"

"YES!" It was a long turquoise dress, tied behind the neck and tight on the waist. She took it out of the box and slipped out a pair of panties. A g-string to be specific. Tony winked at her and said "I hope you'll wear it tomorrow. All of it," he specified.

"I will,"

She kissed him again and went to put the boxes on the table. She ran and jumped on the bed again and into Tony's arms. The nights when she couldn't sleep, dreaming about Somalia, were a distant memory now.

He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"I cannot wait to give you the rest of it,"

Ziva smiled and closed her eyes again. For the first time after a long time, she was very excited about her birthday.

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

**See you tomorrow, I hope…**


	9. Chapter 9

**The daily update is working… _I hope I won't forget to write the next chapter because tomorrow I'm pretty busy_… Anyway, sorry for the errors that might occur.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony woke up at 5.00 am. 'never woke up so early' he thought. He had a lot of things to do, to prepare, he wanted to be sure that everything was perfect. This day was meant to be remembered for the rest of their lives. He slipped out of the bed silently, trying not to wake Ziva up, he took some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 'is this too fast?' he kept thinking. ' what if she says no, what if I scare her and she leaves me.' But then he thought to all that they had gone through. He had almost lost her only a year ahead, he couldn't risk to lose her again. She was too important to him. 'this is what I have to do. I have to make this concrete.' Saying this, he left their room leaving a note on the table, just in case she woke up before he was back.

His first stop was in the hotel's reception where he asked to prepare them breakfast and bring it upstairs around 7. He took a cab and went to a party shop where he decided to buy some balloons. He wanted to recreate in their room a little party. This was her first birthday with him and Tony wanted to make everything special. Maybe, deeply he did all of this only to feel less guilty but then he thought that this wasn't the reason. He did this because it was right, he felt this is what he wanted to do for her. Tony was so confused. He wanted to skip all the previous parts and arrive at the moment where he gave her his last present.

He took all the balloons and pushed them in the cab.  
"Are you going to throw a party?" The taxi driver asked smiling.

"Kind of," he answered politely. He didn't want to talk about this, he felt as if every time he opened his mouth, he was going to throw up.

Arrived at the hotel, Tony, always with a dozen balloons in his hand, called McGee to check if he did everything he had to do.

"Hey, Probie how are you?"  
"There's no reason to pretend interest. I know why you called,"

"Perfect, so?"

"The cameras work, you will just have to put her in the right spot."

"Ok," Tony took a deep breath. He was so anxious.

"How are you? Nervous?"

"No…"

"Tony, I can see you shaking from here,"

"Ok, I'm a little nervous,"

"Don't be. She's right there waiting for you. She will always be there." Gibbs said. Tony didn't know he was listening too so, when his boss talked, he was a little shocked. What if he had said something wrong? He would have been head-slapped for life!

"Thank you, boss. McGee next time tell me if we're not alone,"

"Oh, Tony you haven't to be embarrassed, we are a family! We know everything about each other!" Abby commented happily.

"Who's else is there?" Tony asked with disbelief.

"Only us DiNozzo," Vance answered. Everybody was laughing while Tony, halfway around the world, blushed. He asked Vance to create a fake case to go back to Paris again. Last time they were there Tony understood he loved Ziva more than anything and promised himself he wouldn't let her go. Paris was important to them. It was also the first time he saw that Ziva couldn't sleep properly alone and he hugged her to make her feel safe. 'Why are you such in a pleasant mood?' she had asked him, 'I slept well, didn't you? You looked comfy enough' he had answered her.

Tony smiled thinking how far they'd come!

"So, Tony we agreed for 6 pm. Not before, not after or we won't see it!" Abby exclaimed happily.

"Yes, Abs." he put his phone away and entered the hotel.

Everybody turned to look at him. He walked with nonchalance throw the lobby and toward the elevator with a big bunch of helium balloons in his right hand. He pushed them into the elevator and pressed the button of their floor. '6.55' he read the time on his watch. 'She's going to wake up soon' he thought, hoping she was still sleeping. He got out of the elevator and opened the door when a chambermaid arrived with their breakfast's cart.

"Thank you," he smiled and pushed everything inside the room.

Tony tied the balloons at the chairs, on the doorknobs and one on the cart. He then changed his clothes again, not to let Ziva know that he had left their room for almost two hours, and laid on bed with her again. He took her into his arms and smelled her scent. He played with her curls and left kisses on her head. He was impatient for Ziva to wake up and he felt like a baby on Christmas Eve for this, but he really wanted to start the day. Maybe if he dropped something heavy on the floor…no. He couldn't wake her up in this way. He had just to wait.

One hour later, Ziva was still sleeping. How could this be possible? She was a ninja, when they were at home she woke up at 5 am without any alarm, but not today!

At 8.30 Tony decided he couldn't wait anymore. Ziva was totally lying on top of him and was hugging him as a bear does with his honey and she gave no sign of wanting to wake up. Tony kissed her shoulder and drew circles on her back with his hand, trying to wake her up. Ziva started moving and groaning, Tony was already smiling at her when she turned her face and continued to sleep.

How much tired could she be? After two hours Tony was almost sleeping again when Ziva started to move on him. He felt her eyelashes opening and closing on his bare chest and understood she was awake.

Ziva gasped and rose her head from Tony's chest. She looked at the room and then at Tony. He smiled and caressed her back.

"It's unbelievable Tony," she commented. Tears were forming in her eyes but she tried not to let them get out.

"Hey, don't cry. I thought it could be-" Ziva silenced him with a kiss.

"It's perfect. I'm just happy,"

Tony stood up and took their breakfast from the cart and brought it to their bed. He then opened the curtains to let the sun light up the room. They could see the Eiffel Tower from the windows.

"The sight is magnificent," Tony commented getting into the bed once again.

"Yes, it is. How many balloons are in there? And how have you done all of this?"

"Let's see… I called my friends, the fairies, and asked them to do all of this. When I woke up everything was already here," He commented, making her laugh.

"Come on! I'm serious,"

"I got up early and I brought everything in here," he said simply.

"But you have only your boxers on, I hope you wore something more,"

"Yeah," he winked. Ziva punched him and drank her coffee.

"This is a little cold," She claimed, eating her croissant.

"Oh really?" Tony widened his eyes sarcastically.

"What? Have I misspelled something?"

"No, you haven't. This croissant, my sweet Zee-vah, is cold because I took it two and a half hours ago."

"Oh, and why so early?" she asked, confused.

"You always wake up very early in the morning, I didn't know you decided to sleep so much today," he laughed.

"Well, I should have told you. I sleep more on my birthday," Tony looked at her in disbelief.

They finished eating and spent some time cuddling on the bed.

"Now we should really start the day," Tony kissed her and stood up.

She groaned and pulled him by the arm.

"I want to stay here and cuddle," Tony couldn't believe to his ears. He never thought to hear those words from Ziva.

"What have you said?" he asked her, laughing, hoping that she would have repeated her words.

"I want to cuddle," she repeated laughing. Tony sat on the bed again and tickled her.

"so, you want cuddles eh," he exclaimed tickling her and holding her body steady, not to let her escape.

"Tony! Let me go! Tony hahaha," she kept laughing until she couldn't breathe anymore.

He finally stopped tickling her and raised her from the bed, holding her.

"Now we'll get a quick shower and go to face the day. I prepared a lot of things to do!" he said putting her sown.

"Fine!" she smiled and pushed him out the bathroom.

Tony sighed and waited for her.

After several minutes, "forty minutes Zi! We have to go, it's already 12!"

Ziva opened the door and slowly got out. She wore Tony's dress. It fitted perfectly with her curves. She had left her hair curly and wore her high heels. Tony gasped, Ziva was breathtaking.

"oh my," he commented. Her tanned skin was perfect with the color of the dress. He got closer to her, their lips almost touching. "You're beautiful," he said rubbing his nose with hers. He slowly slipped his hand in the cut of the dress to feel her panties. He barely felt them for how thin they were.

"I see you wore those too,"

"You asked me and I did," she kissed him quickly and went toward the door.

Tony led her to the Eiffel Tower, they were pretty close, so they walked slowly, hand in hand.

"Are we really going to see the view right now? I'm pretty hungry,"

"We're going to eat here too," he smiled and pulled her into the elevator.

They stopped at the restaurant floor and reached the table Tony had reserved.

"Qu'est que je vais Vous porter?

This time Ziva talked first and saved Tony from an embarrassment.

Tony sat in front of her and held her hand.

"I love you, I'm happy to celebrate your birthday,"

"Me too. This is a great gift Tony, thank you." She kissed his hand.

"This is not your gift, but I'm happy you like it," Ziva frowned and narrowed her eyes. What else had he planned?

They started eating what the waiter brought them when Ziva suddenly broke the silence.

"This trip reminds me a lot of our first visit to Paris. Does it not?"

"Yeah," Tony chuckled, this was the intent of the trip.

"I am not happy that tomorrow we have to get back to our job,"  
"Yeah…" Tony didn't know what to say, what if she discovered his plan?

"The canary bit your tongue?"

"The cat bites your tongue and the canary is eaten by the cat Zee," Tony explained her. She would never learn.

"Whatever," she waved her hand to emphasize her words.

They finished eating and reached the top of the Tower to see the city.


	10. Chapter 10

**I've never been to Paris and everything I wrote I took from the internet.**

**Sorry for the errors that might occur, I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Paris is beautiful,"

"I am glad that this time we could see the city, last time we had to hurry," Ziva stated kissing Tony's hand.

Tony didn't answer. He was lost in his thoughts. He kept thinking how much he loved Ziva and how he could have resisted her for so long. Now she was smiling, he created that smile. This thought was kind of sweet. Now she was talking. 'she's talking to me, shit, stop thinking and listen to her DiNozzo!' he thought.

"I'm sorry, what have you said?" he hoped she didn't complain about his bad habit to think about a lot of things and not to listen. Instead, Ziva placed in front of Tony's body, surrounding herself with his arms, creating a sort of hug from behind.

"I said that I am happy now. I am happy with you. You make me happy Tony," she kissed his neck and Tony let a little moan slip from his mouth. Those words were pure gold to his ears. They spent almost an hour on the Eiffel Tower, watching the city from their high point. Apparently, Ziva loved watching everything from up there.

Tony looked at his watch '3.30 pm'. They still had two hours and a half before his big step.

"We should go to take a walk, what do you say?" he asked her kissing her cheek.

Ziva nodded and together went again toward the elevator.

"So, where are we going?" Ziva asked happily. She couldn't wait to see what Tony had prepared for them.

He took her hand and started walking toward the ferries that went around the Seine. He bought two tickets and pulled her on the little boat with him.

Ziva was amazed, every time they stopped to see something, she totally focused her attention on the tourist guide, listening to every single word she said. Obviously, Tony couldn't understand anything because he chose the French guide, which he didn't understand.

"Tony it was beautiful, those monuments… the history of those places, everything is great," She hugged him and breathed in his neck. She really was in the mood for sweetness that day.

"Yes, very beautiful," 'but too short' Tony thought, it only lasted 30 minutes. He took his phone and checked the list of things to do. Next stop Montmartre.

"Montmartre is one of the most characteristic places in Paris," Tony explained to her. This district was full of narrow streets, alleys and steps leading to the Butte, you can get lost discovering the scents, flavors, musical notes and street artists that fill this corner of the capital with life.

"And plus, sweetcheeks," Tony added pulling her closer, "It is considered the most romantic district of Paris," he stated kissing her.

"You know so many things about Paris, have you already been here? With someone else I mean?" she narrowed her eyes, locking them into his.

"Nope. I studied Zee-vah,"

"Good, because I like to think this where everything started between us," Tony looked at her, still walking to enter the Basilica of the Sacred Heart.

"Me too,"

"Have you liked these places?" they were going back to the Eiffel Tower, Ziva was getting a little tired of walking with heels but Tony couldn't go back to the hotel and risk to lose the appointment he organized with McGee for 6 pm.

"Yes, but if I have to tell the truth I'm hungry," Tony widened his eyes. They were eating from the moment they waked up, how could she be so hungry? One time, they remained closed in a container for the entire day and she didn't complain once. Maybe this was one of the signs that she felt comfortable with him.

"Ok, we're going to a great patisserie right behind that corner," Tony pointed out a building in front of them. He looked at his watch again '5.15 pm' good, only forty-five minutes. We're getting closer.

"Odette," Ziva read the sign. It was full of people inside the little local but at the tables outside there was hardly anyone. They took a seat and in less than a minute a waiter came to give them the menus.

"How many pastries," she stated reading the four pages of desserts.

"Yes, they're practically the best in town," Tony commented. They ordered and Ziva excused herself going to the bathroom. Tony sighed, extracting from his pocket that little red velvet box. He turned it in his hands a couple of times before opening it and check its inside. He was going to do it. He was. He had butterflies in his stomach only thinking about what that box meant for him. He started to repeat his speech, he couldn't forget the words while talking. How stupid this sounded? They were totally calm when they were in front of terrorists but when it was about feelings. Everything got complicated.

"Are you talking alone?" Ziva asked appearing from behind his shoulders.

Tony jumped because he didn't hear her coming. He almost dropped the box for the fright. He quickly put it away and smiled at her.

"Yes, I am. I'm crazy actually," he stated.

"Sounds good for me, at least I won't ever get tired of being with you," what did she mean? Did she saw the box? She knew what he was going to do? she said ever.

"Wh.. what are you talking about exactly?" he tried to ask. He had been so good to hide this surprise to her, he couldn't believe to have screwed it up 30 minutes before.

"You said you are crazy and I think that in this way I will never get bored, you know," she explained. Tony let go a breath he didn't know he was keeping.

"Are you ok?" she questioned taking his hand in hers and kissing it.

"Yes, absolutely. I'm just nervous… we're eating a lot." He stated touching his belly.

"Oh, you are scared to get some pounds… you can come with me to run in the morning," she proposed.

"haha I don't think so," he said when the waiter brought them their pastries.

They ate in silence, Ziva was focused on her food and hadn't the time to talk. She just wanted to eat.

Tony looked at his watch once again. '5.45' oh shit. They had to walk for the Champs élisées and arrive at the Triumphal arch. He planned everything in that place and he couldn't switch to another one or their family wouldn't be present to see her reaction and most of all to record it. Tony wanted to create an album of memories with her since he knew she never had one. He wanted to create memories and see her face lit up watching their pictures and their videos together. This is the reason why he had taken pictures of every single thing during those days.

Tony left some money on the table and grabbed Ziva's hand starting to run.

"Tony wait, I have not finished my dessert," she complained.

"Zi look at me. I need you to walk fast, very fast. We have to arrive at the Triumphal arch for 6 pm. We can't be late."

"Why? Is it for work?" she asked starting walking.

"No, more important than work,"

"ok, challenge accepted." Ziva started running. Tony almost saw her because she practically disappeared in front of his eyes. How could she run so fast with those shoes… She stopped almost at the end waiting for Tony.

"You. Are. Too. Fast." Tony tried to say, leaning against Ziva's shoulder to catch his breath.

"I thought to have a perfect speed," she commented narrowing her eyes.

"Are we still talking about running?" Tony asked maliciously.

Ziva nodded and grinned, kissing him. Tony checked the time '5.55 pm' perfect.

They started walking hand in hand, touching sometimes with their shoulder.

When they arrived at the arch Tony pulled Ziva in the spot McGee showed him but she kept moving and walking.

"Zi… could you please stay here?" he asked, pulling her again on the right place.

"Ok… sorry," she said frowning.

Tony looked at his watch again '6.00 pm' this is the moment.

"ok- he sighed- Ziva I want to tell you something. I love you, more than anything. You're the better thing that could happen in my life. We have been a couple only for five months but I feel like we are together since the day we met. You are everything I could ask for. Your smile lits up my day, when you enter a room I can still feel butterflies in my stomach today. And I want to keep feeling in this way forever. So, will you marry me?" Tony knelt in front of Ziva opening the little red box. The time was perfect, behind them the sun was disappearing and it created the perfect twilight, the sky was purple and orange. The picture created was just perfect. Even the ring. It was thin, rose gold with a diamond on it. It was pretty big but probably Tony hadn't thought about the price. He surely wanted to get married once.

Ziva inhaled. She thought she was going to pass out. Did Tony really say all of that? Did she deserve all of this? He was still knelt in front of her and was smiling nervously. She should have stopped thinking about this and answer.

"Yes, Tony. I want to marry you," a single tear rolled down her cheek and she shivered when Tony put the ring on her finger. He then rose and kissed her, hugging her tightly. He played with her curls and pulled away to look into her eyes. He rubbed her nose with his and left another soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you," she said. Obviously, she had a lot of questions in her mind but none of them was about her answer. She would have married him no matter what. She just had to deal with her emotions, her weaknesses and his father.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" they heard screaming. Tony laughed and looked at the camera he put the day they arrived. Apparently, as McGee said, it worked. They saw and filmed everything. Ziva looked at him frowning.

"You are engaged! YOU ARE ENGAGED!" Abby shouted from the computer.

Everyone was clapping and smiling. Their entire family was there in the best moment of their life.

Tony explained to Ziva what he had done and, walking to go back to the hotel, he told her about his fears.

"You know, when I asked you and you didn't answer I thought I was going to die. Why it took you so long?"

"I was processing, and I didn't wait that much," she chuckled kissing him once again.

"To me it felt like hours," he stated laughing. "Happy birthday sweetcheeks," he commented smiling.

"So, this was the last gift?" she asked.

"Are you disappointed? Because I think this is-"

Ziva kissed him softly. "This is the best gift ever. I love you," they entered the hotel's lobby happier than ever, knowing what was waiting for them in bedroom. A lot of love.

"We'll have to call Abby back later," Tony added closing the door behind them.

"Later," Ziva said climbing on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**I wrote it very quickly. Sorry for the errors that might occur. See you tomorrow!**

* * *

Tony and Ziva woke up around 8 pm.

"What do you say if we grab something to eat?" Tony proposed.

"What if before w call Abby, yes?"

"Yeah," Tony got out the bed and went to look for his phone. Ziva wore Tony's sweater to cover her body since they were still naked.

"Found!" Tony shout and called Abby.

"Finally! I thought you'd never call!" Abby said.

"We were busy," Ziva stated locking her eye with Tony's. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was magnificent wearing only his sweater. If they were alone he would have been up for another round. She was so damn sexy.

"I'm so happy for you guys! When Tony showed me the ring I was crazy-"

"Maybe we could talk about this another time Abs," Tony said.

"O, but when you'll come home I want a girl's night miss!" Abby stated pointing her index finger to Ziva.

She nodded and smiled happily to her friend.

"I'm going to buy vodka!" She shouted, dropping the phone into McGee's hands.

"Congratulations guys," He then turned the camera to show Gibbs and Ducky waving at them. 'I'm proud of you' Gibbs mouthed to Ziva and she blushed.

Then he framed Palmer and Vance who were cheering at them with Senior. Tony's relationship with his father was improved. He had also accompanied him to chose the ring for Ziva.

"McGee, can I ask you to take the phone to talk to them alone?" Tim nodded and handed him the phone.

"Have you called your father, Ziva?" She shook her head. She hasn't even talked to Tony about this yet.

"Well, you should or I think he'll come here. I want to celebrate this wedding, but you have to talk to your father first. And you have to tell her."

He hung up and Ziva turned to Tony for some explanations.

"Why is my father angry with you?"

"I told him I would have taken care of you and let him know how you feel and if you were fine. You know I don't like him at all, but he looks really sorry for what he did. He wants to peace with you."

Ziva didn't know what to say. She was confused, not that deeply she didn't love her father but she was not totally ready to forgive him. Anyway, how this interest in her and 'friendship' with Tony had bothered her father so much? He asked for this.

"I don't understand how all of this went wrong with Eli," she stated. Her feelings were so confused.

"It didn't exactly go wrong. When I decided to propose to you I obviously asked for Gibbs' approval," Tony said, taking her hand in his. Ziva smiled. "And I asked your father as well," Ziva was shocked now. Happy, nervous, exhausted and shocked. "he said - his words by the way- I can only say that she chose the one I liked the less, but also the braver and smarter one," Ziva squeezed his hand to tell him to go on but Tony was lost in his thoughts.

"So, he was not angry for this," Ziva wanted to be sure.

"No, he is not angry, he is just stubborn. When I told him he replied saying that he wanted us to go to Israel, to tell your family...to see him," Ziva's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about this. Her family was the one who saw the proposal, who had just called them to congratulate. But in Israel, there was her aunt Nettie, her dear friend Shmiel, her friend Adam and obviously, her father. Not counting the endless list of people who died and places she hated for the memories they brought up. This was meant to be the happiest moment of her life. She was struggling with her feelings and didn't know how to manage. She felt so overwhelmed by all the memories she had.

Ziva pulled her hand away from Tony and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She was not angry with him, but she needed time to process before talking with him.

"Zi, don't close yourself in the bathroom. I told him I would have not brought you to Israel if you hadn't asked. This is why he came in DC and talked to Vance." he reached the door and knocked. "Love, I'm here for you, to listen to you and to help you with your feelings. I understand that you don't know how to feel about this, but we can figure it out together."

Ziva unlocked the door and hugged him. Her grip was so strong that Tony thought he was choking but didn't tell her anything. He felt her sobbing and tighten his arms around her. Tony led her to the bed and without breaking the hug, he laid down.

"I told you a lot of months ago that we are together in this. And now that you have this - he said pointing her ring- there won't be anything to stop me helping you. Talk to me, Ziva."

She raised her head from his chest, and for the first in her life, she scanned each emotion she felt. She told him she was happy because of his proposal and the prospective if their future life together. She told him she was confused about her father, she didn't know if she wanted to trust him again. But she was also undecided about what to do.

"I have my aunt Nettie, Shmiel, Adam and I would love to see them again, to tell them I am happy and finally to introduce you. But my mother, Tali..."

"You wanted to tell them, I understand. But you still can. When we'll come home, I'll go to tell my mother too,"

Ziva gave him a questioning face.

"We can visit their graves. It won't be the same but at least we'll be sure they know. What do you think?" he kissed her head.

"I think that you are too good for this world,"

Ziva kept hugging him. His warmth made her feel safe, happy and in the right place. He was so damn right for her.

"This reminds me of three months ago when I asked you to cook for me something Israeli,"

"It is not the same, and starting a sentence like that reminds me of Ducky,"

"Thank you for the compliment. It is the same. You didn't want to cook Falafel for me because you thought I would not like them. And you closed yourself-"

"In the bathroom, with all the chickpeas we had in the house," she concluded.

"Yes. You have a thing for bathrooms." Ziva laughed and Tony felt relieved to feel her relaxed. He had to admit it, he knew how to keep things light.

Tony's stomach growled and Ziva laughed.

"I think now we should eat,"

"only if you're fine," he said still hugging her.

"Yes," she kissed him and went to take some clothes.

In less than one hour they were in the hotel's restaurant again. Ziva felt much better after talking to Tony. He liked talking a lot, but he was a great listener when she needed.

"I love you," she said kissing his hand. "but could you l please stop talking about our wedding day?"

"why? I'm excited, why aren't you?"

"I am, but not for the wedding itself. I am excited about taking your name, that by the way, I want to use beside mine and not to replace it - Tony nodded smiling- I am looking forward to saying I am married and choose the box Mrs when I have to fill something," she explained to him.

This was more than he expected. He was lucky to have her. Who could be excited about filling something? Only Ziva.

They ate without talking, for them, it was enough to be close and exchange looks. The rest was redundant.

They went into their room and fell immediately asleep. Always hugged. Ziva's head on his chest and his chin on her head.

"Oh my God! Fuck! Tony!" she shook him. "it's late!" she screamed, jumping out the bed and running to the bathroom.

"Why? What?" Tony said growing, still half sleeping.

"We have to pick up the witness in one hour!" she shouted from the bathroom.

Tony started laughing and followed her into the bathroom. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, lying beside her.

"Tony there is-" he kissed her to silence her.

"We haven't to pick up nobody," he told her, kissing her.

"What do you mean?" she said trying to pull him away and understand something. He was kissing her passionately and was caressing her tights.

"I mean that this is not a work's trip. I organized everything to propose to you,"

"and the director agreed?" Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling.

"if we are here...anyway, do you want to talk or do something better?" he said kissing her neck and rubbing her right leg.

"Do something better. This is why- she slipping out his grape and standing behind him.- I am going to have breakfast."

She winked at him and closed the door behind her.

Tony was incredulous. She was really mean.

He took a quick shower and went downstairs looking for Ziva. Before to seat at her table, he took a plate of eggs, bread, and bacon. Salad? He thought, yes I'm taking a salad. He prepared two plates. On the other he out croissants, cake, cookies, jam, and honey.

He went to seat ar her table and put both plates in front of him.

"Good morning fiancée," he said kissing her cheek. "We didn't say it yet," he stated.

"Morning, - she narrowed her eyes- are you eating all of that alone?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"because you ate too much during this trip. And in that plate, there is practically everything I like,"

"Oh, really? I didn't notice," he pretended to ignore her glare and started eating.

"Do you really want me to go and grab my breakfast when you have all of this here?"

Tony sighed.

"Yes, or you could just don't eat. You ate as much as I did,"

She gasped and rolled her eyes standing up. Tony took her wrist while she was walking to the buffet. He tugged her in his lap and kissed her.

"I thought you were really going to eat alone. I was getting mad because I waited for you to start." tony laughed and put one place on her side of the table, leaving her to take a seat again.

Tony leaned to kiss her again but she moved.

"You taste of bacon," she stated and started eating her croissant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the errors that might occur. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What is your plan for today?" Ziva asked leaving the table.

"I don't know, we only have 2 hours before going to the airport. What do you want to do?" Tony took her hand and led her out of the hotel.

"Maybe we could go to the Eiffel Tower again, yes?" Tony laughed. They had almost spent more time on the tower than in their room

"Yes, maybe later… What do you say if we go to see Tuileries' Garden first? I heard it's beautiful, " Ziva nodded and walked beside Tony turning her ring on her finger.

Tony saw her playing with the ring and smiled. Maybe she was getting excited about their wedding or their flight to DC. They wanted to see their family and share their happiness in 3D and not only virtually.

They walked for almost one hour and Tony was getting tired. He had walked more in those 2 days in Paris than an entire week in DC.

"Tony, walking does not hurt you. Instead, it will help your digestion. You hate a lot, " Ziva stated tapping softly on his stomach.

"Is this a sweet way to tell me I'm fat? And we aren't even married yet. She already wants me to start a diet!" Tony exclaimed, pretending to be offended and leaving her behind him.

Ziva quickly reached him, laughing and jumped on his back.

"I have not said this. You are perfect the way you are but, I want you to live long enough to correct me when I will make mistakes teaching our grandchildren to talk,"

"Oh, so who's the one running too far with his imagination now?" Tony asked, smiling. He could already picture that moment in his mind. "Anyway, you will surely live longer than me. -Ziva frowned- you're killing my back, Zee, " she closed the grape of her tights on his hips before getting down of him.

"Ok, I deserved that, " Tony commented breathless, massaging his hips. She was really strong.

"I know, this is why I did it, " she winked at him and tugged him by his arm. "Hurry up. I want to go to the Eiffel Tower Tony!"

He followed her once again inside the elevator and pressed the button.

"I will miss this view, " Ziva commented looking down at the streets.

"Me too," Tony replied, looking at her. She was so happy and relaxed here. Maybe they should have traveled more. "We should go now, we have to take our suitcases before going to the airport, " Tony added.

They made their way back to the hotel. Tony was ready in less than 5 minutes while Ziva was still trying to fit everything in it. He heard her cursing in Hebrew and got out of the bathroom to see why she couldn't close her suitcase.

"Why can't you close it?" Tony asked behind her.

"I do not know. Maybe for all the souvenirs you bought? My heels do not fit in here, I will leave them in Paris, " she started taking them out of the suitcase.

"Wait, let me see…- Tony tried to push everything in the small space when he saw a big black box "What is this?" he asked pointing the box.

"Oh, it is my box," Tony frowned, he knew it was a box.

"I can see… a box for?" he asked.

"My knives…" she whispered. Tony slapped his head, pretending to be surprised by her words.

"Why do you need this? Can't you put them between your clothes as the security agent did when we set off?" Ziva's widened.

"No! That jerk bent the tip to both knives! -she exclaimed- and this is a new box. I bought it when you were choosing McGee's souvenir,"

Tony blinked, trying to understand her logic. She preferred to leave her shoes here than her knives. He opened the box to see if it could fit in his suitcase.

"Ziva this knife is broken, throw it away!" Ziva took it off his hands and in a threatening way she said:

"It's broken not useless,"

Tony renounced to make her understand it was stupid to carry a broken knife. She was too stubborn and argue with her was useless, more than her knife.

He took some things out of her suitcase and moved them into his.

"See? In this way we'll bring everything back," Ziva smiled satisfied and, with Tony, they left the hotel for the last time.

11 Am

Tony hoped that nobody stopped Ziva this time or they will have lost their flight.

"Thank God, they haven't said anything about my little box, " Ziva commented sitting on the plane.

"little, " Tony remarked her words. They wanted for the plane to set off before starting to watch a tv series. Tony wanted to show Ziva that tv series were fun to watch together and he promised her that she would have liked this one for sure.

Ziva was as close as she could to Tony's body. She couldn't lay on his body since they were sat and on a plane, but she was hugging his arm and resting her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her thigh.

"Tony, I have to admit it. This tv series is beautiful. It looks so real," Tony was amazed by her reaction. He did not think she could like a series so much.

"Press play!" she told him, punching him.

After four hours, their brain was melting from all the episodes they watched.

"Which one did you like more?" he asked putting away the earphones. After 4 episodes of Chuck, he decided that Ziva was getting too excited and changed series.

"I don't know. Chuck is more my style of living…but Friends is fun. I like to laugh. We could finish them both, " she proposed.

"Fine. What do you say if we start planning something for our wedding?" Ziva nodded? "When?" Tony asked.

"I do not know… it depends. Maybe four months? Five? After going to Israel I guess…" She had thought a lot about going to see her aunt and her friends and it looked right to invite them to her wedding. Not counting that she would have had a lot of fun introducing Tony.

"Ok…I see someone is making quite important decisions lately…" Tony joked, kissing her hand. He was glad that she gave this opportunity to herself.

"Where?" she asked.

"Church?" Tony proposed. Ziva looked at him eloquently.

"I am Jewish,"

"Oh, yeah. Right so… what do you do? You break plates?"

"I think you are a little confuse… that one is a Greek tradition, " Ziva remarked.

"Yes, right. In a garden? A big one I mean… In a hotel? At the Plaza!" he shouted happy to have found a place for their wedding. Everybody turned to look at him.

"We are choosing a place to get married, " he justified himself.

"I got married in Hawaii." A man said. "I did it in New York, at central park, " the lady behind them smiled, remembering that day.

"Ok, " Ziva sighed. "We'll have to decide before landing or Abby will do the same thing these people are doing but tripled because she's Abby," Tony laughed and took a sheet of paper and a pen.

"The plane is landing, we have time for one last question. We agreed on almost everything, so we can give immediately the list to Abby and avoid the first 300 questions, " Tony said.

"Yes," she kissed him. "What do you want to ask?"

"The night before. Sleep together or apart?"

"Together," she kissed him one last time and stood up to take her suitcase.

"Zi, can you pay the man?" Tony asked, giving her his credit card and taking out the suitcase from the trunk.

"Home sweet home!" he commented opening the door of their apartment.

Ziva sighed in relief. She loved traveling, hotels and all that stuff, but feeling at home was amazing. And this was one of the rare times she felt that way. Actually, she felt at home only where there was Tony.

"What are we going to do? I mean… I'm tired but it's morning, " Ziva stated.

"We can rest and then go to NCIS…" Ziva nodded and they laid on the couch.

11 AM

Ziva woke up before Tony. Washington's air took her back to reality. She unpacked their stuff and very carefully she put her knives away.

"I knew you were that kind of woman," Tony said, resting on the doorframe of their bedroom.

"Which one?" she asked, frowning.

"The one who likes to choose her husband's clothes. To put his stuff in order," he said hugging her from behind.

"I am not. I do not like to live in a mess," she replied.

"But I like it. You look wifey. It suits you," he started kissing her neck.

"Whatever, " she closed the conversation, turning in his arms to kiss him. "I know how to take advantage of these hours left,"

"Oh," Tony said before falling on the bed tugging Ziva with him.

"Finally guys!" Abby screamed when they entered the bullpen.

"Your flight landed hours ago, we thought you'd come tomorrow at this point," she continued.

"No, Ziva was tired so we went home to rest a little," Tony replied, smiling.

"I was tired ?" She asked laughing. Anyway, they were exhausted now. Tony slept for almost three hours while Ziva slept only one. Not counting the fatigue that had been added by the gymnastics just before.

"I have a lot of questions! Oh, let me see the ring!" Abby jumped happily up and down.

"You saw it Abs," Tony said frowning.

"Not on Ziva's hand," she claimed in an obvious tone.

Ziva leaned her hand to Abby and she took it, turning it to see the reflection of the light on the ring.

"Where is Gibbs?" She asked then.

"I'm here Ziver," he said coming from behind them. He hugged Tony and congratulated again. Then, he turned to Ziva and hugged her too.

"Congratulations kid," he said kissing her forehead. Who knows if her father would have had the same reaction.

"No more days off for you two," Gibbs said then.

"Ehm, boss we should go to Israel..." Tony started.

"Now?" Gibbs asked glaring him.

"Ehm no boss," Gibbs then turned to lock his eyes with Ziva, silently asking her if she wanted this and she nodded.

"Ok, when are you leaving?" he asked.

"After Christmas," Gibbs nodded and went into the director's office.

"Where are you getting married? You will have to choose the bridesmaid and the best man," McGee started.

"Oh, yes yes yes. And the bachelor party! I want to organize it! Please!" Abby begged them.

Tony and Ziva shared a look and laughed.

"We wrote this on the plane," Ziva handed them a sheet where they wrote everything. Place, invited, what to eat, honeymoon, best man, bridesmaid.

"Guys you are great! But there is no date," she said.

"We know. Before doing everything I have to talk to my father," Abby nodded and tugged Ziva away from Tony's arms, pushing her toward the elevator.

"I'll give her to you let her," Abby shouted while the elevator's doors opened.

"So, Tony how was Paris this time?"

"Beautiful, McGee," he said watching the picture he made. He showed to Tim the one of Ziva on the Eiffel Tower comparing it to the old one on the bridge. McGee ended him two other pictures. They were from the moment of the proposal.

Tony knelt in front of Ziva, her eyes sparkling. Tony and Ziva kissing and they two resting their forehead one against the other. Each one surrounded by the Triumph arch and a beautiful sunset.

"Ziva will like them," McGee stated, smiling at the pictures.

They were really meant to be, he thought.

"Yes. Ziva likes Paris," Tony said, thinking about that moment again.

Later that night, Tony was sat on the couch with Ziva in his lap and he was showing her the pictures.

"These pictures are beautiful Tony," she said resting her back on his chest.

"I know. We will always have Paris," he replied, his voice muffled from the skin of her neck.


	13. Chapter 13

**I just read yesterday's chapter because I'm so freaking busy that I hadn't the time to check it before updating. Autocorrect changed words like 'ate' to 'hate' and 'grip' to 'grape'. This chapter is short and stupid but it's all I could write today. I hope there won't be too many errors cause I wrote it very quickly. I'm sorry, see you tomorrow.**

"Ziva! Come to eat or it will get cold!" Tony called her from the kitchen. She had just come back from her morning run and she had taken a shower.

After they came from Paris they had worked every day on cases. One of them very complicated. They had worked without stopping for weeks. Ziva was really tired, between the field job and the bed one, they could say they were trained but not rested.

But now they could finally take a break. The next day would have been Thanksgiving and Tony was really excited. They would have spent the day together at Ducky's house. They decided to help Ducky with the preparation of the dinner. Ziva would have made three different kinds of potatoes because Tony liked the smashed one, Tim wanted potatoes with peas and cheese and Abby the fried one with onion.

Everyone had something to do. Abby would have brought wine while Palmer helped Ducky filling the turkey.

Gibbs brought himself.

"You could have stayed at home this morning," he said kissing her. She didn't want to skip her morning run even if lately she found difficult to wake up.

"Tony," she warned him. "You know I like to run. It is not a problem,"

"But shen you come back you are more tired than when you wake up," he stated starting to eat.

She waved with her hand to tell him to drop this topic. She would not have changed her mind.

"What do you want to do today? Go for a walk in the park? Shopping?" Ziva yawned and put the dishes in the sink.

"maybe we could rest a little. Tomorrow we'll have to cook the whole day. What do you think to watch a movie in our couch and eat popcorn?" she asked him. She really hoped that Tony agreed this plan. Between work, the wedding's preparations and the organization of their trip to Israel she was exhausted. She had never been that tired. She only wanted to sleep.

" I think that's a good idea. Friends marathon?" he proposed. Her face lit up as he took the popcorn and sat on the couch.

Tony was tired too but the fact that he slept almost 9 hours per night gave him more energy while Ziva... She slept only 5 hours and Tony didn't agree with her latest timeline. After work, she went to the gym to train and came at home right on time for dinner. Tony asked her the reason but she had always avoided the topic using sex.

But now she was so tired that she couldn't even do that. Gibbs even asked him if they had problems.

He would have asked her today. Maybe when she was almost sleeping. In those moments she said everything he wanted to get to sleep.

They were watching the sixth episode when Tony felt Ziva relaxing in his arms.

"Zee can I ask you something?"

"mhh," she complained, her eyes already closed.

"I take it for a yes," Ziva sighed and opened her eyes.

"I know what you are going to say. It is nothing to worry about,"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you keep asking?"

"Because I don't want to see you like this," he said stroking her shoulders. She moved to seat beside him to look at him better.

"every time I go to Israel I have to fight with someone. I cannot prove to everybody that America made me weaken. I have to be able to defeat them,"

"nobody will attack you, Zee. You are not part of Mossad anymore and you are not weak," he stated, twitching his nose.

"I did not train since I came from..." she shivered and Tony put a hand on her thigh to reassure her.

"You don't need to do this. I promise you that none will ever hurt you,"

"Tony, even if you quit, you never leave Mossad,"

"Why are we talking about this only now?"

"because the director's daughter with her future husbthis going to Israel for a vacation is a pretty good prey," she stated, sighing. Tears filling her eyes. This whole thing was really scaring her. She had lost her mother, her sister, her...brother. She couldn't lose Tony.

And it looked like he read her mind when he said:

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine if you are. If this scares you too much we can do something else. Maybe ask them to come here..."

"My aunt can't fly,"

"Ok- Tony sighed and found a solution- If you stop training as a crazy ninja and relax- I promise - Ziva rolled her eyes - I promise - Tony repeated raising his voice - that everything will be fine. We won't have to worry about anything,"

"but-"

"No. I keep my promises, you know. Trust me,"

"I do trust you," she replied.

"close your eyes than," Tony pulled her closer and hugged her laying on the couch. He waited for her to fall asleep and took his phone.

"Eli, I have to ask you some favors," Tony started.

"What do you want," he barked. He was smiling behind his phone but he couldn't let him know he was happy to hear from him.

"When we'll come to Israel...we'll be safe, right?"

"Do you think I will send my friends to welcome you?"

"What?" Tony asked, confused. He had the same Ziva's skill to confuse him.

"Why are you asking me?" he replied.

"Lately Ziva has been a little nervous about the safety thing. She thinks we'll be your friends' targets," Tony explained.

"Ziva is smart and she can protect herself, is the only thing I taught her,"

"Yeah, she-"

"She wants to protect you. My dear Ziva...so caring," Eli commented. Tony didn't know what to say now. He felt embarrassed about this. He could protect himself and wanted believe to can protect Ziva as well.

"look, she's exhausted but she keeps training,"

"This is good," Eli stated. He didn't know where Tony was going with this conversion.

"it is not. She doesn't need to be as trained assassin anymore. She needs to be healthy and happy,"

Tony said without thinking to who he was talking.

"DiNozzo you are too...how do you American say? Sticky, caring. I don't know,"

Tony blushed a little but it was true. He was a bit clingy with Ziva, he'd do everything for her.

"Anyway, I will send some of my agents to pick you up at the airport and to protect you during your stay, if this makes you feel safer,"

"Thank you, Eli,"

"Yeah," they hung up. Tony was relieved. He was sure their trip would have been as good as the others.

"Tony? Where are you?" Ziva called from the living room.

"I was in the bathroom," Tony said, sitting on the couch.

"And you were talking alone?"

"Yes, why are you awake?"

"I was cold," she said snuggling closer to him.

"What am I, a heating pad?"

"mh," she groaned, closing her eyes and falling asleep again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, quickly. I don't know what to write to fill the time between Thanksgiving and Christmas, maybe I'll write about Hanukah..? However, this is the chapter, sorry for the errors that might occur. Enjoy.**

Ziva slept for almost the whole day. Tony had been sat beside her for a couple of hours before deciding to replace his body with a warm blanket. He lighted the fireplace and went to make something to eat. Ziva didn't wake up for lunch and Tony didn't bother her.

At 5.30 pm, Ziva finally entered the kitchen. Her hair was messy, her face relaxed and judging by her stomach, she was also very hungry.

"Hey! Finally, I thought you would have slept until tomorrow," he joked.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking for a watch somewhere in the house.

"5.30 You are great at sleeping sweet cheeks," Tony commented, closing the dishwasher.

"I was a little tired. I have to keep my energies for tomorrow," She said, opening a box of cookies.

"We should go shopping. The fridge is empty," she added then.

"Yes, I was waiting for you,"

Ziva nodded and looked at him. There was something she wanted to tell him but she didn't know how. She had been really scared for his life, she hoped he was right and that she didn't have to worry about anything. Maybe, she should have called her father to ask him. If he really wanted to change, this was the first step.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked. Ziva had stopped with the cookie in midair between the box and her mouth.

"Nothing. I go to get dressed," She disappeared from his sight in their room.

Tony made a list of the things they needed and smiled. He had never made a list of things to buy. He rarely ate at home, but things were changing, and he liked this new part of his life.

"I'm ready," Ziva called him opening the door and showing him the car's key.

"Here we go again," Tony said, exasperated.

"What do we need?" Ziva asked looking at the shelves.

Tony took the list out of his pocket.

"Oh, you made a list. This must be serious," Ziva joked.

"We need potatoes," Tony said checking the list.

"Really? I would have never said that!" she exclaimed.

"I see you're rested," Tony commented. "I missed your sarcasm,"

"I am sure you did,"

They bought everything they needed and even more. Tony wanted to buy all kinds of popcorn, chips, and cheese but Ziva was totally against his ideas.

"Tony we do not need pink bread. What would I be supposed to cook with it?" she asked exasperated.

"Pink toast?" He tried to convince her. Ziva shook her head.

"You're mean. You said no to everything I proposed,"

"I said yes when it was important," she winked at him going to the frozen department.

"Oh my God!" Ziva's face lit up. "look how many kinds of ice cream there are!"

Now was Tony's turn to tell her no.

"We can't sweet cheeks. We don't need them."

"What? Why?" Tony shook his head firmly.

"Oh, come on there are frozen yogurts too!" She was practically begging him to buy them.

"No way - he laughed- You could have let me take my chips and you said no. Now it's my turn," Ziva's face changed. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth curled. If this had to be a challenge, she was ready to win.

Ziva ran towards the ice cream counters and she took several boxes. Tony gasped and, accepting the challenge, went to take his 6 types of chips and colored popcorns.

When he came back, he found 5 large boxes of frozen yogurt.

"Can we go now?" Tony asked without looking at the boxes. They had exaggerated a little.

"Yes," she said relieved. She had had what she wanted.

"Tony," she called him from the kitchen.

"Wait!" he replied.

"Tony you saw this movie a hundred times, please come here,"

"What?" He sighed.

"We have a problem," she said, pointing the fridge. He got closer to see what was the problem.

"The boxes of frozen yogurt do not fit in the freezer," she said looking down and holding back a laugh.

"You...How... what are going to do now?" he asked laughing out loud.

"We will eat it," she proposed.

"1 kg of FroYo? Are you crazy?"

"What do you propose then?"

"Let's put it in the fridge and tomorrow we'll bring it to Ducky,"

"Ok," she took the box out of the freezer and closed it.

They ate what Ziva had made and went to sleep.

11.30

"Good morning," Tony yawned and looked at his watch.

"Good morning," she answered.

"Get up. Get up!" Tony shouted.

"Why?" Tony raised her from the bed and brought her downstairs.

"Don't freak you, ok?" she narrowed her eyes.

"What have you done?"

"I forgot to set the alarm and just say you have to cook,"

"We have to cook," She corrected him.

"Yes, we,"

"You will be punished, you know that right?" she said, kissing him.

"Oh, really?" Tony replied with a husky voice. he hugged her from behind and pressed his hips on her back.

"Really," she answered, feeling his rection press on her. She moved a little to rub his erection. "But before we have to cook,"

"Oh, come on!" Tony complained, slipping his hand under her shirt and cupping her breast.

"Tony," she warned him.

"Ok," He gave up and went to cut the damn potatoes.

"If we finish before 1 pm-"

" yes,"

Unfortunately, they didn't make it in time.

"Have you took everything, Tony?"

"Yes," he answered, putting the food on the backseat.

Tony drove to Ducky's and they were so late.

"Finally!" McGee commented, opening the door to Ziva.

"Oh dear, give me those plates," Ducky said, taking them out from Ziva's hand.

They went to take a seat while everybody was already there.

"Why are you so late?" Palmer asked.

"Tony forgot to set the alarm," Ziva said, glaring him.

"Come on it's Thanksgiving Zee, you can forgive me," Tony told her, surrounding her shoulders with his arm and rubbing her left arm.

Gibbs smiled.

"Cheers!"

They ate and laughed. Ducky told old stories, Abby took a lot of pictures and McGee brought up a lot of memories.

"Who knows what will happen next?" commented Palmer.

"Next, we'll get married," Ziva said, giggling and smiling brightly.

Tony left a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so excited for your wedding!" Abby screamed.

"Have you decided who will be your best man Tony?" He turned to Abby with a questioning face.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. We were fighting for who would have read the list first and we broke the paper," Abby said.

"Oh," Tony commented.

"Sorry," she replied.

"Well, McGee I'd love to have you as my best man," Tony told him.

"Sure, Tony!" Tim blushed.

"And who'll be your maid of honor?" Abby asked Ziva.

"You?" Abby jumped from her seat happily.

"I love you Zi," she said hugging her.

"Since we're talking about this, we'll tell you everything about the ceremony,"

They nodded.

"We decided to get married at Hilton Garden Inn,"

"oh my God, I love that place!" Abby said.

"We won't have a religious ceremony so we were thinking to ask Ducky to officiate,"

"Oh, I'd love to," Ducky replied touched.

"and Gibbs," Ziva said, asking for his attention.

I'd be happy if you could walk me down the aisle,"

"Your father?" Ziva frowned but understood his intentions. He loved her as a daughter but he didn't want to prevent their reconciliation.

"When I will talk to him I will know if I will want him there. Seat there," she specified. "I want you to walk me,"

"Whatever makes you happy, kid," Gibbs answered her, winking.

Abby was almost crying. Her family was reunited and they were organizing the best wedding ever.

"What about me? I won't do anything?" Palmer asked sadly.

"Oh, you will. What do you say about accompanying everyone at their seats?" Tony asked.

"Yes, sure!" Palmer was so happy to be a part of this.

23.30

Tony and Ziva were laying on the bed, Ziva was on top of him, naked.

"What are you thankful for?" Ziva asked suddenly.

"You," Tony answered without any hesitation.

"And?" she added smiling.

"Our life together. Our wedding. Our family,"

"Something I'm not involved in?" she asked laughing.

"My...health?" He tried, laughing. "I don't know. I'm grateful for having you," Ziva kissed him softly.

"And you?" he added then.

"I'm thankful for our job and our family as well,"

"Oh, no 'thankful for you Tony, the love of my life,'" Tony said, pretending to be offended and pulling her down of him.

Ziva slid back in her place on top of Tony and kissed him deeply.

"I thought it was clear," Ziva whispered on his lips. "I will always be grateful for you, Tony."

They kissed once again and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the errors that might occur.**

**I hope you like the chapter…See you tomorrow!**

* * *

Tony woke up next to Ziva. She was awake, as every day. When she came from her run she took a shower, made coffee, and laid back in bed with Tony waiting for the alarm to ring.

"Good morning Zee," he said kissing her.

"Morning," she replied tapping in his chest and getting out of the bed again.

Tony showered while Ziva put the croissants in the microwave and waited for Tony to eat.

"I hope today we won't have anything to do,"

"Yes, me too. The last case was pretty hard," replied.

"If we finish early today, I was thinking to go and buy some Christmas presents. What do you think?" Tony asked.

"yes, sounds perfect,"

They kissed, got dressed and went to work.

"You're on time! The sixth day in a row," McGee commented.

"We found a proper routine," Tony said, winking at Ziva. If they didn't waste time having sex in the morning they arrived perfectly on time and left them more energies to face the day.

"Stay there," Gibbs said, entering the bullpen. "Vance left us free until Christmas,"

"Really?" McGee asked in disbelief.

"You deserve it," Gibbs replied, going down to Abby's lab.

Tony looked at Ziva and smiled.

"We'll leave before, McGee," Ziva told him, grinning. McGee blushed.

"It's not what you think, McPervert. We have to buy Christmas presents," he stated.

"Oh, great. Do you want a gift for two or two different ones?"

"We can't choose McGee, this is why it's fun to make presents!"

Tim sighed.

They did the paperwork for the whole morning.

"I'm going to buy something to eat. Do you want something?" Ziva asked.

"I'll have what you take," Tony said without raising his eyes from the paperwork.

"A sandwich is fine for me, thank you," McGee added.

Ziva nodded and left the building.

"Hey, Timmy!" Tony called him, going to his desk.

"What do you need now?" McGee asked.

"I was thinking... Maybe you could help me with Ziva's present,"

"What's an epic surprise is this time?" McGee asked laughing.

"Actually... I don't know. I have no idea what to give her,"

"Oh, that's bad,"

"I know!" Tony said, starting panicking.

"Do you remember when you didn't give her anything because you forgot your present at home?" McGee told him, a little scared bug laughing at the memory.

"yeah," Tony muttered. Fear starting to get him.

She didn't talk to him for three days and scared treated him to do something evil. She hid his stuff, starting from something little, as his car's key and finishing with his badge. Tony was almost ready to go to the director's office to say he had lost his badge when he decided to look into her desk's drawers. And he found them. All his stuff locked into Ziva's desk. How mean she had been. He had to find a present and give it to her in time.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. For her birthday I proposed and we went to Paris and I gave her a knife... What else could she want?"

"maybe... I don't know... Ehm..." the ding from the elevator made Tony jump and he immediately went to seat at his chair.

A smiling Ziva entered the bullpen with hands full of food and coffee.

"Cheesecake for lunch?" Tony asked confused. "What kind of lunch is this?"

Ziva glared him and pushed him away from her desk.

"That is mine and I have a cheeseburger too,"

"Yes, but I said I'd eat what you-"

"I know, in fact, I took for you this," she said giving him a giant hamburger. "but your cheesecake is mine too," she added.

"OK," Tony kissed her and sat at his desk to eat.

"What's for me?" McGee asked, like a puppy waiting for his treat.

"At cheesecake factory, they did not have your sandwich so I took you this from the Chinese restaurant," Ziva winked at Tim, smiling. She knew how much he loved Chinese food.

"Oh my! Thank you, Ziva!" McGee kissed him on the cheek and went to eat his food.

"it's not fair!" Tony shouted. "I love Chinese food too," he complained.

"Don't be such a baby," Ziva threw at him a cookie.

"oh," Tony added, grinning. "You know me too well," Ziva smiled and started to eat.

"I cannot wait for you to see your present!" Ziva started. Tony almost chocked and McGee gave him a pitying look.

"really? You already have it?"

Not yet, but I will get it as soon as I can. I have to wait for it to be ready," she stated.

"So it's something big..."

"Perhaps," she said getting back to her lunch.

Tony sighed and turned to look at McGee. He really needed help.

Later that afternoon McGee texted Tony

'I might have an idea, but it would have been my present for you. So, go to Abby to see if she has something in mind or I'll tell you,'

'ok, thank you, Tim'

"I'm going to Abby," Tony said trying to look more natural possible.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"I... She said... It's for her present. I have to check if she already had it,"

"Ok..." Ziva said not believing his words. She knew him too well.

"McGee," Ziva started, taking a paperclip from her desk.

"Yes?"

"Why Tony went to Abby?"

"He had to ask her something..."

"He does not know what to give me, does he?"

"what will you do to him if it's true?"

"Nothing, why? Oh..." she realized. "I was kidding that time!"

"yeah, but you scared us...him, I mean,"

"ok. Listen, maybe you could tell him what I want," what does she mean now? Thought McGee, I don't know what she wants...

"When you say I can tell him you mean,"

"I tell you and you tell him, yes?" Ziva said.

"oh ok, what do you want then?"

"to stay with him for Christmas. I know we have our lunch the 25th but I want to spend a weekend with him, maybe in another city nearby,"

"It's so sweet Ziva," McGee said and Ziva blushed.

"Can you tell him?"

"of course,"

"thank you," and sat at her desk again.

Meanwhile in Abby's lab.

"So what do you think I could give her?"

"give her you," she said simply.

"What?"

"yourself. To spend some time with you. Only you two together somewhere...maybe New York... She likes snow. You remember when snowed in DC?"

"Yes, she hurt me with snowballs. She's damn strong,"

"So?"

"I think she might like it,"

"She will. Trust me, we talk a lot. I know what she wants,"

Tony's phone dong.

'take her a weekend somewhere. She will like it for sure,'

Tony smiled at Abby and showed her the text.

"See?"

"How could you two know what she wants and I don't?"

"cause she tells us,"

Tony smiled and went back to finish his job. He had to plan this tiny trip to New York but before they had to buy their friends' presents.

Tony sent a message to Ziva saying that he would have waited for her outside the building.

"McGee I go. You tell Gibbs?"

"Don't you wait for Tony?"

"He's already outside," she answered taking Tony's stuff and getting into the elevator.

"there she is! My beautiful fiancée!" Tony exclaimed watching Ziva coming toward him.

"Come on!" she said, throwing at him his backpack.

Tony drove to downtown and told Ziva that he had no idea what to give Abby and McGee, but he knew what to give Gibbs and Ducky.

"Really? What do are we baying them?"

"well, I saw an old coffee machine to make handmade coffee. I thought that maybe Gibbs would have liked it," Tony said.

"It's a great idea, Tony!"

"OK, so we know what to give him. What do we give to the others?"

"You already know what to give Ducky... So we have to think about something for Palmer, Abby, Tim, and your father,"

"my father?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"yes," she stated.

"so we have to give something to Eli,"

"no, we don't,"

"yes, we do. I talk to him practically every month, I can't ignore him,"

"that is your problem, Tony. And we do not celebrate Christmas. We have Hanukkah,"

"Oh right! I forgot, which one do you want to celebrate?"

"We can't choose. We have different traditions... We'll celebrate both,"

"Ok," said Tony getting out of the car and holding her hand.

They walked through the stores until they found a little antique shop where they bought an old Scottish book of tales. He would have had more stories to tell now.

"Dp you think Ducky will like it?" Tony asked.

"Yes, you have good taste choosing presents," Ziva started kissing him.

"OK... Now Palmer,"

"We could give him a new camera," Ziva said.

"yeah, he dropped the other one in the river..." Tony replied laughing. Palmer almost cried when he saw its conditions.

"we'll buy it later. What can we give to Abby?"

"I have no idea," Tony commented.

"I have it!" Ziva exclaimed happily.

"What?"

"a saw in that shop - she said point a little shop in front of them-a purple bowling ball with a skull with a pink bow,"

"Perfect! When she will go to play with the nuns she will have her own ball!"

They bought it and kept walking. Ziva was getting tired, it was 7 pm and they had to eat.

"what do you say if we buy a pizza and then we go to choose a tree. We'll buy McGee's present tomorrow,"

"why? You have one," Ziva said.

"But you didn't like it because it was in plastic,"

Ziva smiled and agreed.

They headed to a pizza place and then went to choose their tree.

"I like this!" Ziva exclaimed.

"It's too tall Zi,"

"oh, you are right. What about this one?"

"too short,"

Ziva sighed. How many trees did she have to show him to find the right one?

"Do you like this?" Tony said pointing a large and wide tree.

"Yes," she sais happily, clapping her hands.

"ok, they will bring it at home in the next few days,"

"perfect," Ziva smiled and kissed him. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the errors that might occur.**

* * *

McGee had just disappeared behind the elevator's door when Ziva jumped from her desk to go on Tony's lap.

"Hey! Why so happy?"

"I don't know, we did not have a moment alone in the whole morning," Ziva said, kissing him.

"I know," Tony kissed her again.

"Hey, the bathroom is there!" Gibbs barked, entering the bullpen with his usual cup of coffee.

Ziva turned to look at him but didn't get up from Tony's leg.

Gibbs gave her a look and smiled. She knew he would have never told her anything. He only wanted her to be happy.

"We were buying Christmas' presents yesterday," Tony started. They needed some help to choose McGee's gift, they had no idea of what to give him.

"Really?" Gibbs asked in a monotonous tone.

"Yes," Ziva said. "We do not know what to give to McGee..." she said, hoping for a solution.

"I won't tell you what I will give him," Gibbs answered, looking at them.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because you kids,-Gibbs said pointing at them- are all equal to me," he left his desk and kissed Ziva on her forehead.

Tony kissed her too and she blushed a little.

Gibbs head-slapped Tony and grinned, leaving the bullpen again.

"Why she gets all the kisses and I get the head-slaps?" Tony asked, complaining.

"Do you want a kiss, DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied, entering the elevator.

"We do not know what give him yet," Ziva stated, sighing.

"We'll find something," Tony kissed her once again. He didn't care they were at work. Since it had been Ziva's idea to seat on him, he wanted to take advantage of the situation.

"Tony," she warned him. Tony was getting pretty excited about all the kissing and she could definitely feel it.

"What do you say about a quickie?" he grinned.

Ziva nodded and headed to the bathroom when they heard McGee calling them.

"Where are you going?" Tim sat on his chair and looked at them. They were just in front of him.

"We were going to eat something," Ziva answered quickly.

"But the cafeteria is there," McGee replied pointing the opposite side.

Tony sighed and pulling Ziva in front of him, he used her as a cover to go back to sit.

"Have you already bought some presents?" Tim asked then.

"Yes," Ziva answered annoyed.

"I've already done them a week ago," he stated, happily.

"Oh, really?" Ziva told him, using sarcasm.

"Have I done something to you?" Tim asked, scared of her answer.

"No, McGee. Ziva is looking forward to tonight. She wants to make the Christmas tree," Tony exclaimed excitedly.

Ziva's face lit up again. She had never celebrated Christmas because she had Hanukkah but this year... this year would have been different. She loved the smell of the gingerbread cookies, the colored lights of the tree that illuminated the living room. The habit to exchange gifts with the person you love, the magic of Christmas. Everybody was kinder, nicer, sweeter. Kids ran into the snow, Tony's special drink when they saw Christmas' movies...yeah, she definitely loved Christmas.

"Yes?" Tony asked, looking at Ziva.

"I'm sorry, I've lost everything you said," she raised her eyes from her desk and noticed Abby with a paper in her hand and a pen.

"What is this?" she asked then.

"This is a contract. You can't go anywhere on Christmas because we have to celebrate together, as a family," Abby stated.

"Oh, ok..." Ziva took the pen and read the contract. "For the next four years?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, we'll be sure that none of you will disappear somewhere or make other plans. This includes all festivities that should be celebrated with the family,"

Ziva's face was a mix of confusion and... they couldn't say what it was.

"How should I know which festivities must be celebrated with a family?" Ziva added then.

"I listed them on the back," Ziva turned the paper and read them.

'Thanksgiving, Independence Day, Christmas, New Year, Easter, Memorial Day, Hanukkah.' Ziva stopped to the last festivity. She stared at it for almost three minutes and looked at Abby. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Is this too much?" Abby said looking at Tony, she thought to have scared Ziva with this whole family thing. "I put a star, see? If you can't because you have something else to do it's fine..." Abby started to find something to make her feel better but Ziva stood up and hugged her. Tony was already going near too her desk to help her but he stopped.

"You're not scared or angry then?" Abby asked, smiling again.

"Absolutely not. You included Hanukkah," she said, pulling away from her friend to look at her in the eyes.

"Of course I did. It's you, it's your tradition and if for you is ok, it can be ours too,"

"Yes, Abs. Maybe not the whole celebration 'cause it lasts 9 days and you are not Jewish but..." she hugged her again.

Tony waited for this moment to end and repeated to Ziva what he had said before.

"I asked you if it's fine for you if we have Christmas at our house,"

Ziva nodded and pulled closer to his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You haven't signed the paper yet," Abby told her.

"Oh, yes," Ziva signed it and gave it to Abby, smiling.

"I'm going to write sown who cooks what and I will give to you tomorrow,"

"Abs there are still 14 days to Christmas," Tim pointed out.

"Yes! Such a short time, right?" She ran to the elevator, waving at them while entering the machine.

"Ok, it's 5 Zee. We should go home and make the tree," Tony said, pulling her away from his arms and taking his stuff.

"Ok, by Tim," They left the bullpen and drove home.

"Where are all the balls?" Ziva asked excitedly.

"I'm going to them right now," Tony took the staircase and opened a little door on the wall near the ceiling. He handed to Ziva five boxes of colored balls, ribbons, and lights of every color, not counting all the decorations for the house that were packed into a giant bag.

"Tony..." she gasped, watching this triumph of colors.

"Do you think we need to buy more of them?"

"You are kidding me, right?" She took out of the boxes the balls and put them on the couch. Tony helped her taking everything out and together started to decorate the tree.

"Do you want to choose two colors or mix them?"

"I want it to be as colorful as possible," she stated happily.

They put red, blue, gold and purple balls on the tree. Tony started to turn around it with colored lights wires first, and with gold ribbons then, tying Ziva with the tree as well.

"I think you made a little mistake," she said looking at her legs. She couldn't move.

"Oh, I think it's perfect," Tony said, kissing her. he dropped one of the boxes and he accidentally pulled the wire on Ziva's legs. The deaf sound of the box and that wire around her ankles brought her back, too far from where she was now. She shivered. The tree behind her became a wall, she couldn't see the face of the man in front of her. She heard his voice, she felt him touching her legs. She tried to move her feet and after the man took his hands off of her, she realized she could move. He took the wire off her, this had never happened before. She was shaking but for how much she tried, she couldn't watch his face. She heard him again, calling her name.

"Ziva..." Tony called her again. He didn't know how to make her understood she was at home. It looked like if she was asleep but with her eyes open. The last time it happened was when they were fighting and Tony shut the door without thinking. When he realized he went immediately back to Ziva to see if she was fine but he found her sobbing in front of the door, incapable to react. He hated to see her like this, especially if this was his fault. She liked to be bonded on some occasions but Tony was always careful to not scare her.

"Ziva, I'm here, look at me. I'm Tony. We are decorating the Christmas tree..." he wanted to hug her, to caress her face but he knew that he could only make things worst. And then he had an idea. The only thing couldn't be present in Somalia was light, especially colored light. He moved Ziva a little so that she faced the tree and turned the lights on. The colors immediately invaded the house and glittered in her eyes.

'what is this?' Ziva asked herself. Lights of every color invading her scenario. Everything looked to blur in front of her eyes and she saw the tree again. She saw their living room, the balls, the damn box on the floor. She turned to face Tony and hugged him, hiding her face in his chest. He hesitated, she was back, he knew this but he was scared.

"Hug me, Tony," she said and he obeyed, holding her tight to himself.

"I'm sorry,"

"It is not your fault," she said in a tone that was not open to discussion.

"I shouldn't have bonded you with that stupid wire and I had to-"

"Tony, please. There will always be something, you can't control everything. I must learn to recognize dangerous situations and to get out of those moments of panic,"

"Ok,I love you,"

"I love you too,"


	17. Chapter 17

**I know that McGee has not met Delilah yet, but I like that McGee will bring her at their wedding. The same goes for Palmer.**

** Sorry for the errors that might occur.**

* * *

The days before Christmas went by. Tony and Ziva finished buying presents for their friends and packed theirs.

On Ziva's request, Tony bought a ticket to Washington and booked the better hotel in town to have his father come for Christmas.

They obviously, sent his gift days before to make sure he could come. They also bought McGee's gift. They had to think so much for a present that wasn't stupid but that he could really enjoy. At first, they thought to give something for his computer but it was an obvious gift so, they came up with an idea. Ziva had a friend who could give her a special pass for jet packs and they decided to give one to McGee.

Tony had also booked their mini-vacation in New York for New Year's Eve. He booked a very nice hotel even if, for the first time, he hoped to spend more time out of the bedroom and to show Ziva the city. New York was awesome with the snow and he wanted her to see the magic of this town.

Ziva instead, organized a day out for Tony with McGee, because her gift had to be installed. She ordered the home theater system and giant speakers. Tony always complained that watching movies at home wasn't like to watch them at the theater. Well, now he couldn't say it anymore.

December 22 they even started celebrating Hanukkah. Ziva took out of the boxes her Menorah and placed it in the living room. The first night everybody came to join her in this celebration. They ate typical food and listened to Ziva's prayers in Hebrew. Tony was the most excited one. He looked on the internet the tradition and he bought a little gift for Ziva the first day and he went on giving her little things until the last day.

Ziva didn't buy anything for her father, she wasn't ready to forgive him. She wanted to go to Israel and then see what would have happened.

Tony had left home half an hour before to pick Senior up at the hotel and they were going to arrive in minutes. Ziva heard the door locking and greeted from the kitchen.

"Hi Senior! I'm in the kitchen!"

Tony rolled his eyes, she always knew when he arrived at home. Damn ninjas senses. Senior looked at Tony and smiled surprised.

"What?" Tony asked.

"This smell reminds me of your mother. She loved making gingerbread cookies," Senior said with tears in his eyes.

"I know, apparently Ziva loves it too,"

"Hello, Ziva!" Senior exclaimed, hugging her.

"How is gone the flight?" she asked taking out of the oven the tenth tray of gingerbread and cinnamon biscuits.

"Very good. I'm happy to be here, this is the best gist I could ever ask. Be with my son and my beautiful daughter in law,"

"I'm happy too Senior. We are glad to be in family tonight,"

"These cookies look delicious," Tony hugged her from behind and stole a cookie.

"Hey! -Ziva warned him- these are for tonight and tomorrow. You are not supposed to eat all of them now!" Ziva laughed, seeing that Tony had filled his left hand of biscuits.

"These are damn good, Zee," he said with his mouth full of food.

"Unbelievable," she commented. He was like a kid sometimes.

Senior smiled, watching the couple interact. He understood from the first moment that there was something between Tony and Ziva and he was happy to have helped them to get together.

"We should prepare the house for our guests. They will bring tonight's food and tomorrow we'll cook the biggest and important lunch of the year!" Tony exclaimed with an important tone.

"I thought it was Thanksgiving the most important," Ziva said, putting the cookies in a big jar and then in the cupboard.

"Yeah... that one too. But Christmas is Christmas babe," He kissed her and left the kitchen to go to take some blankets. Ziva insisted to buy some blankets with Christmas theme to put on the couch and to use when they were in front of the fireplace watching a movie or reading. It hadn't been a bad idea, they would have used them tonight.

"Abby will love our apartment tonight," Tony shout from the living room.

"Yes, I was thinking about the same thing," Ziva answered, going to change. She wore the red dress Tony gave her the day before. It was short, to mid-thigh, long-sleeved bubble dress. She loved it and it was perfect for Christmas.

"I see you wore it," Tony said, scanning her.

"You are stunning Ziva," Senior said, making her blush.

"Why not? It's perfect. You should wear what I gave to you," she replied smiling and grinning.

"Come on Ziva! I can't really wear that sweater with the reindeer on,"

"Why? Abby and I gave a similar one to everyone,"

"I'm wearing it too, Junior! Don't be silly!" Senior told him.

"I don't think Gibbs or Ducky will wear it,"

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes when the doorbell rang.

Ziva opened and everybody entered. They were so excited to spend Christmas together.

"Senior!" They said, hugging him.

"Oh My God, guys! This house is amazing. I can practically smell Christmas!" Abby jumped up and down excited.

"That's because of Ziva's biscuits," Tony winked at her. The apartment smelled of gingerbread and cinnamon. The classic smell of Christmas.

"Oh dear, look at this tree! It is magnificent," Ducky commented.

"It's beautiful guys," Palmer added.

McGee was putting the cookies out of the jar and on a tray with the shape of a Christmas tree with the excuse to help Ziva.

"He's eating! Ziva! He is eating the cookies!" Tony screamed from the door.

"So? He is wearing his sweater, like everyone else," Ziva stated, pointing the men in the room. Tony looked around, waiting for Gibbs to get in and hoping he did not wear his.

"Why don't you have your sweater on, DiNozzo!?" Gibbs barked, slapping his head. He went to the kitchen to kiss Ziva and to put the food in the fridge. Tony sighed.

"Have they forgotten of you, Anthony?" Ducky asked. Ziva came out from their room with the sweater and gave it to Tony.

"I told you," everyone was laughing at the scene. It really felt like a family. It warmed their hearts.

They ate and cheered. They talked about family, love interests and everything they could think about.

"When will you introduce Delilah to us?" Ziva asked Tim.

"I don't know... maybe before your wedding..." McGee said, blushing.

"I'm looking forward to!" Abby exclaimed.

"Breena will be there, right Jimmy?"

"Yes, of course. She was sorry that she couldn't be here tonight but this is her grandma's last Christmas," Palmer explained.

"Let's talk about movies," Senior interrupted them.

"What do you want to see?" Tony added.

"A movie with Santa Claus!" Ziva shouted from the kitchen. Gibbs and she were putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yes!" they heard Abby screaming.

"Do you like Santa Claus?" Gibbs asked her smiling. A trained assassin, now Agent of NCIS who likes Santa Claus movies. She was surprising.

"Absolutely. For me, it is not Christmas without Santa Claus. I have always had this idea of Christmas," she admitted.

"I want to watch Santa Claus too," Gibbs shouted.

"Ok. We're waiting for you!" Tony said, choosing The Santa Claus series.

They went to the living room and sat on the couch. Ziva sat on Tony's lap and covered both of them with a green blanket. The others were sat beside them or on chairs.

"So, you like Santa Claus eh?" Tony whispered in Ziva's ear.

"It is the idea America gave me of Christmas, and you always talk about how happy you were as a kid when you believed he was coming,"

"Ok," he kissed her neck and pulled her closer to his body. "Our kids will love Christmas," he added then. Ziva bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if she could have children or if she was going to be a good mom. She was scared to screw everything up. But Tony was there to help her, and as each time she was scared, he whispered in her ear "You'd be a great mom. You made cookies, gifts, you are here... everything is perfect,"

Ziva smiles, reassured by his words. She snuggled in his chest and focused on the movie. The next day they would have exchanged their presents.

After midnight, Tony picked up Ziva and took her to bed. He covered Abby and opened the sofa-bed for Ducky and the other one for his father. When he went to bed, everyone was sleeping and happy. He set the alarm and hugged Ziva, falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviews are always welcome! :) 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the errors that might occur. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Christmas day. Everybody woke up with a big cup of coffee and cookies beside them.

Gibbs woke up first and smiled at the scene. His family was sleeping peacefully in front of him and he felt good, a sense of warmth in his heart. He prepared coffee and put it on the table in the living room and a tray in Tony and Ziva's room.

This was the perfect way to go to the end of a year and a great start for the new one coming.

For the first time after years, Gibbs felt blessed. His kids were growing up, but they will always be his kids. Tony and Ziva getting married, McGee with Delilah and Palmer with Breena. They were creating their lives and Gibbs was proud of them, all of them.

When he entered the master bedroom Ziva opened her eyes. She had Tony's arm around her and he blocked her movement, so she couldn't do anything but smiling warmly at Gibbs. He mouthed 'sh' and left the room.

Abby was awake and was excited to open the presents. She kept counting to Christmas every year since then they after. It was her favorite festivity and she wanted it to be perfect.

Gibbs and she were whispering in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Everyone got up and looked around to see if one of them was missing.

"We're all here Junior," Senior said, looking at his son. Tony was still sleeping even if he was standing with them so Ziva went to open the door. It was the delivery man.

Ziva turned to look at her friends to see if one of them ordered something but they shook their heads.

"Are you... Miss David-DiNozzo?"

Ziva's widened and looked at Tony that now was standing beside her.

"It's not from me, I swear," Tony stated.

"Yes, it is me," Ziva said, signing the paper.

She took the box and placed it on the table. She read the note. It was from...

"Eli," Ziva read the name out loud.

"I hope it will arrive on time, my dear Ziva. This is a little gift for Christmas or Hanukkah since it is family day for us. I wish a Merry Christmas to you and Tony." Ziva hesitated. She wasn't sure if she wanted to open the box now, but she couldn't wait too much. It would have ruined the day in both cases.

" You can always let it packed if you don't want to open it," Tony told her.

"No, I will open it," Ziva took off the colored paper and carefully opened the box. She gasped and took a pair of ballet shoes out of it. They were very little. Bonded to one of the shoelaces there was a picture of her with a ballet skirt when she was 7.

Tony kissed her forehead and smiled.

"You were so cute Zi," Abby said.

While she took everything out of the box, the others passed the stuff she was taking out to see it.

"Haha! I knew he didn't hate me!" Tony exclaimed victoriously, extracting a DVD with his name on.

"What luck, eh?!" Ziva replied.

"Zi he gave us those things... What there is written on?"

"Those are tickets of my father's private plane," Ziva sighed.

"I didn't know you need tickets for a private plane," McGee said, taking them to watch closely at the signs on them.

"in fact, you do not. My father made them to leave me a message in Hebrew," she didn't add anything else and put the box in their room.

"Do we want to eat and open the presents or stay here and look at me as if I am going to explode?" Ziva asked, laughing at her family face.

"Yes!" Abby exclaimed happily.

They ate cookies and drunk milk and honey. Apparently, it wasn't Christmas if they didn't have breakfast this way, Senior told them. It was a tradition of their family.

"Can we open presents now?" Abby impatiently.

"Yes, dear. I think we can," Ducky answered.

Everybody took the boxes with their names on.

"Where do we start?" McGee said.

"Ours for you," Ziva said, pointing the boxes Tony and she packed for their friends.

"it's beautiful!" Abby screamed opening hers.

"Oh, my God!" McGee exclaimed.

"Thank you, guys!" Palmer said taking pictures.

"it is a magnificent and instructive gift," Ducky commented.

Gibbs didn't say anything, he looked at them and smiled.

"So you like it, boss?" Tony asked, sitting beside him.

"Yes, you didn't have to,"

"But we wanted. Ziva was happy when we found this. She said that you'd take this everywhere to have your own and beloved coffee," Tony laughed.

Gibbs smiled and nodded. He went to look for Ziva and kissed her forehead thanking her.

She smiled happily and hugged him.

From Tony's point of view, everyone opening their presents, smiling, and hugging each other, this was one of the best moments of his life.

When they finished opening every box, they had 6-7 presents each.

"No, wait Zee. I haven't given you mine," Tony said while the others went into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Ziva's face lit up. She thought that she had to wait until night to have it.

"Well, I did not give mine either,"

They took two little boxes, packed with the same paper and laughed.

"Which one is mine?" Tony complained. They were identical.

Ziva shook them and gave one to Tony.

"This is from me,"

They opened the boxes and smiled.

"You didn't!" Tony exclaimed excitedly.

Ziva nodded and he took the remote out of the box turning the TV on.

"This is the best gift ever Zee! Can you imagine how amazing will be watching movies here?!"

"I think I do. I bought it. Can I open mine now?"

"of course. Before you do. I have to be honest. I asked McGee before choosing your present. I wanted to make sure you'd like it," Ziva nodded and opened the box.

"New York? Really?" her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. New York. She had always wanted to see it but she had never had the occasion.

"There will be the snow," she breath enchanted.

"Yes, sweetcheeks. I chose it for this reason," they kissed and went to help the others cooking.

"So, since you're together you are traveling a lot," McGee said.

"Yeah, it's true," Tony replied, pulling Ziva closer to him. They were all sat on the couch. It was 7 pm and in a couple of hours, everybody would have returned to their places.

"You still have a job though," Gibbs said looking at them.

"and we are happy to have it," Ziva chuckled.

"Paris, New York, Tel Aviv, where will you go on honeymoon?" Abby asked them.

"It's not left that much," Palmer stated and the others nodded.

"I don't know.. We'll see, maybe Rome, Berlin, London... There's the whole world, guys,"

"that you won't be able to see if you want to keep your badge," Gibbs replied, grinning.

When everybody left, Tony and Ziva cleaned the house and laid on their bed.

"I'm tired," Ziva said, yawning.

"Me too," Tony was still thinking about the box Eli sent her. It was clear that he wanted to make peace with her. He kept those little shoes for all these years and he booked his private plane to make sure they were fine, as he asked him to. But what there was written on those tickets?

"Zee, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, tell me,"

"What did those tickets say?"

"He is looking forward to seeing us and he booked a hotel room for us," she said simply.

"Really? all those signs to say just that?" Tony asked again. Ziva sighed.

"He also said that he is happy to know I'm honoring our traditions and that he will make sure our journey is perfect,"

"Honoring your traditions?"

"I'm celebrating Hanukkah and we are getting married in a non-christian ceremony,"

"How does he know?"

"I told him," she confessed. Tony moved her to lock their eyes and look for an explanation. "I called him some days ago, just to tell him we 'd go to Tel Aviv and we talked,"

"How was it? The conversation I mean..."

"Odd, but good," Ziva rested again on Tony's chest.

"So he doesn't care that it is a non-religious ceremony. I mean, it's not Christian but neither is Jewish,"

"Until we are in love..."

"He said this?" Tony asked excitedly. He couldn't believe the great David had accepted him and their whole wedding to this point.

Ziva nodded and kissed him. His father was working hard to make amends, maybe she had to try to forgive him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the errors that might occur. They will soon leave for Israel, promise. **

* * *

"Come on, Ziva! We'll lose our flight! Tony called her from the door.

"Coming!" she shouted, leaving their room.

"Where's your bag?" he asked her, noticing that she had only a small backpack.

"I do not need it. We are going to stay for two days,"

"And? Your clothes, your pajamas, your toothbrusher, your knives? Where have you put that stuff?"

"I left the knives here, and I won't need pajamas," Ziva stated winking. Tony closed the door and grinned.

"I'm happy you brought the necessary, but in New York it's cold. Colder than here," He said in an apprehensive tone.

"I know," Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes. She wanted to arrive in New York and to touch the snow. It was the best feeling for her.

* * *

"Here, we are!" Tony commented, putting his bag down. It was pretty heavy. He brought with him a lot of coats and gloves, not counting the scarfs and the wool socks.

"This is a beautiful hotel, Tony," she exclaimed, watching out of the window. They could see the central park covered with snow from their room.

"I chose it for a reason, sweetcheeks," Tony said, looking for the valve of the heating. "I'm freezing!" he added, calling the reception. Ziva sighed and sat on the couch.

"They will come to turn the heat up in a while. How are you not cold?" He asked, moving his arms up and down on her back to warm her up.

"I'm perfectly fine, Tony," Ziva replied. She wore a sweater and a pair of leggings while Tony was fully clothed, and he was freezing.

"What do you say if we go out for a walk?" Ziva asked happily. She really wanted to feel the cold on her face, the snow in her hands.

"Ehm... Ok," Tony took a wool scarf and a pair of gloves. "Aren't you going to wear anything else?" He added then incredulously.

"I have my coat, what else should I need?" Ziva got out of the room and waited for him in front of the door.

They started walking into Central Park. Ziva was super excited. She kept pointing the ice on the trees; she looked like a kid seeing the snow for the first time.

"Zi you will be sick in a couple of hours if you do it," Tony told her, seriously. She was making snowballs with bare hands, and she wanted to lay down on a snowbank.

"Come On! We won't have other occasions to do this. Please, put the camera away and come to play with me," she begged him, tugging him by his arm. Tony rolled his eyes and smiled. She was right; he chose New York to make her happy, he couldn't just stay there and watch. Tony picked her up and threw her on the snowbank. Ziva was laughing and taking the snow out of her mouth.

"You," she said before throwing at him snowballs. Tony hid behind a tree and waited for Ziva to move. 'where is she?' Tony thought. Hee looked around but he couldn't see her.

"Zi, where are you?" A giant and heavy snowball hit him on his shoulder. He almost fell for the strength with which the ball had hit him.

"I'm here, and I won. Again," Ziva sang happily. Tony raised his eyes and saw her up a tree.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked first, but then added, "How have you climbed on there?"

Ziva winked and jumped down. Her nose and her cheeks were red and her hands were frozen.

"Zi, you are freezing!" Tony said, trying to warm her up.

"I am not." She took his arm and started walking again.

"Can we go back to the hotel, now? I promise you that later we'll have the time to enjoy the city,"

Ziva nodded and headed back to their warm room.

Ziva showered first because apparently, Tony had to check their reservation in a restaurant. When she got out of the shower, she couldn't stop sneezing. Maybe Tony was right, she should have worn something warmer.

"I booked an outdoor restaurant, on a terrace since you like it. Please, wear something warmer or you will get sick," Ziva nodded and Tony disappeared behind the bathroom's door. She wore her sweater and her long sleeves shirt. But she was still freezing. She hoped Tony wouldn't have noticed or he would have told her that he was always right.

"Ok, can we go now?" Tony asked her, wearing his gloves. He nodded when saw Ziva wearing warmer clothes. He didn't want her to be sick the New Year's Eve.

"Yeah," They left the building and walked for a couple of minutes before Tony told her they had arrived.

Ziva was shaking from the cold.

"Look at the view, isn't it beautiful?" Tony pointed out the skyline. They could see Times Square from their position, so they could watch the countdown and the ball drop. They ordered something warm and ate. Ziva was trying not to shake every time she carried the spoon to her mouth. She looked at her watch '11.55 ok, 5 minutes I can resist a little more.'

"It's starting the countdown!" Tony took Ziva's hand and approached the railing to see better.

They smiled at each other and kissed. Tony pulled her closer, with a hand in her hair, while Ziva was running her hand on his cheek to keep him close to her.

"Happy New Year Ziva,"

"Happy New Year Tony," they kissed once more and rested their forehead against the other.

Tony pulled her away from him and looked at her.

"You are hot!" Tony exclaimed.

"Thank you?" Ziva asked. Judging from his tone it wasn't a compliment this time.

"What? You have a fever!"

"No,"

"There's heat coming off you like you're a radiator!"

"Oh come on, don't be so dramatic," Tony gave her his coat and his gloves.

He paid and left the restaurant, walking quickly to their hotel.

When they reached it, Tony boiled some water to make tea.

"Why are you so worried? It is nothing Tony," Ziva said, trying to be calm. She knew it wasn't anything bad, she just got a cold.

"Because I told you hundred of times to wear something warmer and you didn't listen to me, now you're sick. Why are you so stubborn?" Tony told her, handing her the tea and opening her backpack looking for a pajama but he didn't find anything. She really hadn't brought them.

"I have never got a cold, ok? And I have never been sick since I'm 20," She stated.

"Well, miss health now you are! Just hope it doesn't get worst. Why haven't you told me before?"

"Because it's New Year and I didn't want it to end up like this," Ziva said, sighing.

Tony pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead. She was really hot. Tony called the reception again and asked for a thermometer.

"Tony, do not worry. I am fine," she said yawning.

"Yeah," Tony caressed her head and waited for someone to bring him the thermometer.

"Thank you," He said, closing the door and handing it to Ziva.

He looked for some extra blankets and covered Ziva with one of them, pulling her in his lap again. Ziva rested her head on his shoulder and left herself relax in his hug. It was nice to feel protected and to have someone who took care of her.

"I'm sorry that his year is starting in this way," Ziva whispered. She was almost asleep.

"No, I think it's a preview of our marriage. Me taking care of you -he kissed her head- and always being right," Ziva chuckled and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, Tony," she said, before falling asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the errors that might occur. Next chapter they will go to Israel...finally! I skipped one week below and I'll do the same tomorrow or I'm never going to finish...**

* * *

Tony woke up early and left Ziva sleeping in bed. He went to buy some meds to give her and hoped she'd feel better. They had to fly back to DC in the afternoon and they hadn't a lot of time to spend in New York. He wanted her to be totally fine before going to Israel.

He was looking forward to it. He wanted to discover the places where Ziva grew up and most of all, he wanted to meet Nettie. This amazing woman was everything for Ziva. She loved her and he hoped to be accepted by her. Their first 'meeting' hadn't gone so well, Tony yelled at her at the phone and Ziva forbid him to talk to her ever again. But now things had changed. He had to meet her, and most of all, he had to make a good first impression.

When he entered their room again, Ziva was still sleeping. He decided not to wake her up and watch some TV.

Around 10 am Ziva started to move in bed and Tony went to check her.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Tony hoped she was just complaining about some pain and not for a nightmare. Not now that she was sick.

"Ziva can you hear me?" he asked again.

"I am not deaf Tony," she replied. Tony released a breath he didn't know he was keeping.

"Good, how do you feel then?"

"A little bit sore," she said, stirring.

"I got you this," Tony handed her some pills and she took them.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"No, I want to go to that bakery we saw on TV," Ziva said, getting up.

"To eat?"

"No, to shoot someone! Of course to eat Tony," she joked.

"Ok, you said you didn't want to eat, it's not my fault," he replied.

"Measure your temperature before leaving," Tony added, handing her the thermometer.

Ziva sighed and took it.

"See? I'm fine," Ziva snorted when Tony gave her one of his scarves.

"Ok," he took her hand and led her out of the building. They called a cab and waited sitting on a park bench.

"We're going to Carlo's bakery right?"

"Yep," Ziva answered brightly.

"You're a lot into pastries, aren't you?" Tony joked.

Ziva nodded giggling. She loved spending time with Tony but most of all she loved eating pastries with him.

"This cake is delicious," Ziva said with her mouth full of chocolate.

"I'm glad you like it," Tony chuckled.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked leaving the bakery.

He held her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I do not know. You choose,"

"Ok," Tony narrowed his eyes and Ziva could swear she saw a sparkle of mischief.

Tony called another cab and he whispered to him the address.

"Where are we going, Tony?" Ziva asked for the tenth time.

"Two more steps and we're here," he replied taking his hands off her eyes.

"Really?" Ziva muttered.

"Yes!" Tony was smiling ear to ear."Come on! Rockefeller Center! You can't come to New York in winter without ice skating!" He told her excitedly.

Ziva scrunched her nose in disagreement.

"Come on!" Tony begged her.

"I do not know how to skate," Ziva stated, blushing.

"Oh hahaha," Tony giggled brightly. He had finally found something Ziva couldn't do. "You don't know how to do it!" Tony sang happily.

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes. He was so childish.

"I will teach you," Tony added then.

Ziva wasn't sure but at least, she had to let him try. He bought two tickets and gave her a pair of skates. He helped her standing and tugged her into the ice-rink.

"Give me your hands and trust me," Tony placed in front of her and holding her hands, he began to drag her.

"Do you like it?" Tony asked then. Ziva nodded. She liked to be dragged around but she didn't want to learn how to do it. The floor was so slippery.

Tony stopped and placed behind her grabbing her hips and softly pushing her.

"Tony," Ziva said frightened.

"Don't worry, I'm here,"

He kept pushing her from behind until they called their names.

"See? It wasn't that bad,"

"No, you were right,"

"Two times in one day! I'm lucky this year!" Ziva chuckled and grabbed his arm to rest her head.

"Do you want to buy a picture?"

"Of who?"

"Of us," Tony pointed the screen where they could see the picture the photographer had taken.

"This is cute," Ziva said pointing the one where Tony was behind her taking her by her hips.

Tony nodded and bought it. This was definitely going into their album. He wanted so badly to give it to her.

They ate something and went to the airport.

"In less than 20 days we're going to Israel! I'm so excited!" Tony said.

"Why?" Ziva replied frowning, worried by his answer.

"I want to meet the goddess, the queen of Tel Aviv,"

"Tony, my aunt is funny and she will definitely like you but she's not my father, please don't make stupid jokes all the time,"

"Why? Eli doesn't like them, maybe she will,"

"Because you won't need them. She will like you the way you are,"

"But I am the class clown, you said it,"

"Whatever, if she won't like you there won't be any wedding," Ziva said waving her hand. Tony was petrified.

They remained silent until the pilot told them they were landing.

"Why are you so thoughtful and gloomy?" Ziva asked, stroking his arm.

"If I did not please your aunt or Schmiel you would annul the marriage?"

"What?" she replied frowning. "Are you seriously thinking about what I said before? I was kidding Tony!" she smiled apprehensively and caressed his cheek. "no one will stop me from marrying you," she kissed him softly. "how could you believe it?"

"I don't know, they mean a lot to you... they are your family,"

"You mean a lot to me, Tony. You are my family, you are where I want to be, for the rest of my life," the kiss that followed those words was much passionate than the other one. Things effectively were getting pretty hot when the hostess walked over their seats and cleared her throat asking them to fasten their seatbelts.

"I still need one kiss to have you," Ziva winked and gave him her coat. Tony looked down and blushed, covering his bulge.

1 week later

"What should I bring with me?" Tony asked putting some clothes in his bag.

"Why are you packing your suitcase if there is still a week left?" Ziva asked. She had just come home from her morning run and she had found Tony messing in their room.

"I don't want to forget something here," he explained as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"You are insane. Make this mess go away before I get out of the bathroom," she said rolling her eyes and closing the door.

He cleaned their room and waited for her to go to work.

"We are late Ziva!" He shouted knocking on the door.

"Wait a minute!" she answered nervously.

They spent the whole week arguing and fighting over everything.

"Gibbs will kill us this time," he said, parking in front of the building.

"If we are lucky he is not there yet,"

"Easy for you to say it, he never slaps you. You are his favorite,"

Ziva pressed the button and sighed. Before the doors opened again, Tony gave her a quick kiss on the lips. It was a habit to kiss before having to face the day.

"Uh, where did your routine go?" McGee asked grinning.

Tony grunted and Ziva slammed her backpack on the ground. Gibbs arrived from behind and slapped both of them going to his desk.

"You're late, again,"

"Sorry boss,"

"Yeah... sleep more at night," he replied glaring Tony.

"This is not the problem, actually -" Ziva started. She wanted to clarify that sex was not the problem, they had enough time to do that and to be punctual at work. But Gibbs interrupted her.

"I just want you to go to Israel and stop being a pain in the ass,"

"Oh," Ziva frowned but giggled. If even Gibbs was sick of their bickering it was really time to leave.

"We'll leave soon boss,"

"I hope Eli sends you back better than you left," Gibbs said, hiding a smile.

"We will be back before you know," Ziva replied winking at him.

Gibbs nodded, understanding the meaning behind her words.

"I'm looking forward to it then,"


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the errors that might occur.**

* * *

"When are you leaving?" McGee asked eating his sandwich.

"in three hours," answered Tony.

"Where have you left your bags?"

"In the car,"

"Are you nervous?"

"No...I mean, to see Eli perhaps but Ziva told me that I have no reason to worry," Tony wanted to believe in his own words. He felt like if his heart jumped out of his chest every time he thought about the meeting with her family. He wanted Ziva to make peace with Eli and to finally close with the past. She needed it and Tony didn't intend to ruin this family to be.

"I'm happy to hear that you are so confident, very good Tony!" Tim tapped on his shoulder.

"Ok, I'm going to call Ziva... see you soon,"

McGee nodded and looked at his friend disappearing behind the elevator's doors.

Ziva told him how much her aunt Nettie was excited about meeting Tony but she was afraid that she would have played a little too much with him. She was an extravagant woman, she loved acting and 'playing roles' with her family and Ziva thought this wasn't a good idea since Tony was freaking nervous. She couldn't help but laugh thinking about Tony's phone call to her aunt. He would have buried himself now. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad seeing him suffer a little.

"Zi, are you ready?"

"No, Gibbs has not arrived yet," she replied finishing the coffee Abby just poured her.

"I don't think he will be here soon, Ziva,"

"but he said he would have been here,"

Tony looked at her and smiled softly, arranging a strand of hair behind her ear.

"now we go and then we'll call him," he held her hand and pulled her in his arms. He knew how much Ziva wanted to be reassured by Gibbs before to go.

"you guys are too cute together. I can't wait for you getting married!" Abby shouted excited.

Ziva giggled and hugged her before entering the elevator.

She was going to Tel Aviv, home. Was it still home for her? She loved Israel, it was part of her but now her home was Washington and wherever Tony was.

They got in the car and sighed in sync.

"Why did you sigh?" Tony asked narrowing his eyes.

"Me? Why did you do that?" she replied.

"Nothing, I'm looking forward to boarding on your private plane,"

"First, it is not mine and second, I am just tired,"

Tony nodded and headed to the airport.

They boarded and sat on "two amazing sofas! These seats are so comfortable!" Tony exclaimed, laying on them.

Ziva nodded and pulled out her knives' box.

"Why did you bring it?"

"I promised Nettie that I would bring her some knives," Ziva said, taking out of the box two long and sharp knives.

"oh ok..." Tony answered her, trying to look calm. Was she a trained assassin too? How old was she? What was her job? Why Tony didn't ask those questions before.

"Ziva can I ask you something about your aunt?" he tried.

"sure!" Ziva replied brightly.

"What exactly does your aunt for a living?"

Ziva grinned.

"She likes to say that she lives to eradicate threats at the root," Ziva said miming commas.

"oh," 'she's an ex Mossad agent then...' Tony thought, already scared.

Ziva smiled, happy with the outcome of her words. She didn't explicitly tell him what was her aunt job and she was happy about it. He would have surely understood the worst meaning behind her words.

Ziva slept for most of the flight while Tony kept reading the same page of a magazine.

"Tony has been 3 hours and you are on the same page of that magazine," she stated.

"miss sunshine woke up! Hey, these are mine" Tony said watching Ziva eating his candies.

"I am hungry,"

"I'm sure you are, the magnificent doesn't have something to eat on his plane?" tony asked the flight attendant.

"American or kosher?" the man asked.

Tony frowned and turned to Ziva.

"both," she said licking her lips.

"Why are you always so hungry? I can't remember you so starving in the past," he stated.

"if I do not need to hide myself and it's time to eat I am hungry as any other person," she said filling her plate.

"not any other person. Yesterday you went crazy when I started cooking later than usual,"

"It was 8 pm! I did not eat for 6 hours! I do not make 800 snacks like you," she muttered eating humus.

Tony ate a hamburger and tasted some kosher food. He had to taste it before going to Nettie. He didn't want to spit everything on the table in front of her.

After two more hours, the plane finally landed. The sun was shining brightly and Ziva's face lit up watching the city under them.

"It's freaking hot to be February,"

"I told you,"

They left the airport and they were immediately reached by a car.

"Eli was serious," Tony started getting in the car.

"where are we going?" Ziva asked in Hebrew.

"the director told me to bring you straight to Nettie's house habibti," the man answered her.

Ziva's eyes widened and she leaned to kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry what's going on?" Tony asked not understanding what they were saying.

"Tony this is Adam, a friend of mine,"

Tony forced a smile.

"Ziva's friends are mine," Adam said.

"But Ziva's fiancées are not," Tony joked. Ziva glared him and shook her head.

"Are you going to stay with us?"

"No habibti, I have to work, I'll see you before you'll leave ok?"

Ziva nodded and smiled. Tony didn't know what to say, he didn't like Adam already and why did he call her habibti?

The car stopped in front of a yellow house in the middle of nowhere.

"This is my aunt's house," Ziva said pointing the house and saying her goodbye to Adam.

"it's beautiful," it was a two floors house, bright yellow with a swing on the porch.

Ziva knocked twice before that a little woman could open the door.

She was shorter than Ziva and she was wearing colored necklaces and a long orange dress.

"Shalom Ziva," Nettie hugged her and turned to look at Tony.

"You must be the phone guy," Ziva gasped and held back a laugh. Tony was petrified. Good first impression.

"Yeah, actually I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" he was interrupted by the woman's laugh. She shook his hand and pulled him inside.

Now Tony was really nervous.

Ziva winked at him and went into the living room.

"Shalom Abba," Ziva greeted her father.

"Shalom Ziva, agent meatball, had a good flight?"

Tony chuckled nervously and replied with a joke.

"always great Eli?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. They were embarrassing.

"Come with me, I'll show you your room,"

Nettie led them into a big room, with a giant window. They could stay on the bed and watch Tel Aviv and Jaffa from there since the house was on a hill.

Tony was speechless.

"I'll leave you alone, your father and I were going to cook something, do you have any suggestions?"

"Eli cooking?" Ziva asked incredulously.

"everyone does something when they are under my roof," she winked at Tony and closed the door.

"Zi, I'm scared," Tony stated walking over her.

"What? Why?" Ziva was laughing.

"Have you seen how she looked at me? She doesn't like me,"

"She does, trust me. Try to spend some time with her, you will see,"

"Ok, two things, first of all, the sight is magnificent - he looked out of the window - second thing, what means habibti?" he asked inquisitively.

"It's Arabic, it means sweetie, my love, why?"

"I don't like your friend. Too clingy to be just a friend," Tony was standing in front of her, tense and stiffened.

"Tony, you do not have to worry about anything. You said this trip was going to be great. Adam is my friend since we are 5," she played with the hair on the back of his head and leaned to kiss him when Eli knocked outside of the window.

Tony jumped and pushed Ziva away.

Eli pointed at him and asked him to go outside.

Ziva stiffened. Eli hadn't the right to play the role of the protecting father with Tony.

"I'm coming with you,"

"don't worry. He'll just want to talk," tony left the room and walked through the living room again.

"Tony?" He heard Nettie calling him.

"Yes?"

"Take this basket. Eli forgot it, I asked him to pick the olives. Could you help him?"

"I was going actually," Tony took the basket and left the house.

He had no idea of how to pick olives.

"Aunt? Where are tony and Eli?" Ziva asked, reaching the kitchen.

"I sent them to pick the olives," she replied smiling.

Ziva's eyes widened imagining Tony doing such a hard job.

"Why? You don't like him already?"

"you know I'm fond of that guy, but I want him to get on well with your father,"

"don't worry about it, they talk more than Eli and me,"

"I know, and I'm sorry,"

"You have not, Tony is here with me, right?"

"He has always been. Your words,"

Ziva blushed and nodded.

"you are not going to destroy him in these days, are you?"

"I just want to play with him a little, maybe until tomorrow, yes?"

"ok," Ziva sighed and started cutting tomatoes with her aunt.

"Finally! It took you 3 hours!" Nettie commented.

Tony went straight to their room to take a shower and Ziva followed him.

"How was it?"

"Good. Your aunt does hate me and she hates Eli too,"

"no, she wants you two to get along, for my sake, I think,"

"But we do, I think,"

"Can I shower with you?" Ziva asked maliciously, opening the door of the shower.

"Absolutely not," tony shut it closing her outside.

Ziva sighed and left the bathroom. They could definitely forget sex here.

"How are you Ziva? I wanted to talk to you before, but Nettie is Nettie... You can't say no," Eli tried to start a conversation with her.

"I'm good,"

"Happy?"

"yes,"

"Good to know. Who could say that guy could be right for you..."

"You forbid me to see him when I first came to the US, you must knew," Ziva refreshed his memory.

"I did, I understood it since the beginning,"

"ok, where is this conversation going?"

"Always so directed Ziva, straight to the point,"

"You taught me,"

"ok stop fighting," Netti arrived bringing plates full of food.

"we're not fighting, we're talking, right Ziva?" Eli said.

"whatever,"

Tony entered the room and sat beside Ziva.

"We always pray before eating but you can start if you want, I think this is what you usually do at home," Nettie told Tony, tapping on his arm. Tony turned to look at Ziva grinning and she glared him.

After dinner, Tony and Ziva were so tired that they went immediately to sleep. Nettie promised Tony to show him the town the next day and he was sure he had to have enough energies to face the day.

She was not going to let him go without having fun before.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry,I haven't had enough time to check this chapter, I just wrote it very quickly. Sorry for the errors that might occur. Tomorrow I'll be super busy and I don't know if I'll be able to update.**

* * *

Tony woke up at 5 am with a foul smell of scorched herbs and a cloud of smoke. He followed the smell, leaving his place beside Ziva and walking over the living room.

"Good Morning, Anthony, do you like yoga?" Nettie was on a blu mat doing the crane position sorruounded by this cloud of smoke.

"I... I've never did it..." Tony stepped back toward his room but Nettie insisted to teach him.

She took another mat and tugged Tony on it.

"It's easy, just relax yourself and copy my moves," she said.

After 40 minutes, Tony was completely sweaty and couldn't move a muscle.

The moves she showed him were impossible to do, in fact he fell at least four times.

"Did you like it?" Nettie asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, it was... Great, I'd do this everyday," Tony said, breathing heavily.

"Oh great! I'll wake you up tomorrow then,"

Tony's eyes widened and nodded trying to catch a breath.

"I'll go to take a shower now," he told her standing up.

"But we don't have time for that. I forgot to tell you yesterday, but today I'm going to the flea market. Didn't you want to see Jaffa? It's amazing at this hour,"

Tony swallowed and sighed.

"of course. I'll just change then," He disappeared behind the door and rested his head on it. Ziva was placidly sleeping. She looked so comfortable. He wanted to sleep in that way too but he promised Ziva to spend time with her aunt and he was. 'don't complain DiNozzo, you're doing this for her.'

Tony changed quickly his clothes and reached Nettie in the kitchen.

"Drink this, it gives you lots of energies,"

Tony took the glass and looked at the drink. It was orange and smelled of ginger.

"it's good," he stated.

"Why are you so surprised?" she chuckled handing him a bag.

They left the house and headed to the flea market.

Nettie told him the story of Tel Avi. And Jaffa and how they were originally separated.

"Later we'll come with Ziva and you'll see the difference between them. Now we have to hurry because I want to make Ziva the breakfast she likes,"

Tony smiled and nodded.

"can I ask you something about... you?" Tony demanded.

He didn't want to be rude but he needed the answers to the questions he hadn't ask to Ziva.

"of course, what do you want to know?"

"How are you related to Ziva, what do you do for a living cause I haven't understood and what did Ziva tell you about me," Tony said all in one breath.

"Those are very good questions Anthony. Let me think... I am Rivka's sister... Um, I take care of spices and herbs and I cook. What else have you asked?" she smiled softly and handed him some apples.

"I asked what Ziva told you about me," he said, blushing.

"I know, I heard you the first time," she replied laughing. Tony blushed even more.

"She told me a lot about you. She kept talking me about you since the day you met,"

"oh," tony lowered his eyes. This was bad. She must knew about his one night stands.

"Don't worry. I know you've changed. I know about Somalia and I have to thank you,"

"oh you don't, trust me. If I'd arrived sooner we would have avoided a lot of...problems, for Ziva,"

"don't blame yourself. What you did is heroic and we know it. Ziva knows, Eli knows, you have to believe it too,"

"what I know, is that I won't let anything hurt her anymore," Tony tightened his jaw and closed his hands in two fists.

"I'm sure you will,"Nettie said patting his hands.

"If you do not hate me, why are you torturing me then?"

"I am not torturing you. I love playing with people... And honestly I enjoy watching your scared face - she paused a moment to breath and stopped- Ziva loves you," She was serious now, no trace of jokes or something.

"I know, I love her. I'd do everything for her,"

"this is all I needed to hear," Nettie started walking again. The climb to home was quite steem.

"so you will stop torturing me, right?"

Nettie gave him a clear look. She wasn't going to stop, but now that things were clear, he could face everything better.

"Good, Ziva is still asleep. Help me making breakfast," Nettie ordered.

Tony nodded and obeyed. They made a strange pastry called jachun accompanied with grated tomato and shkug.

"can you givee me the pita Anthony?" Tony handed the bread to her and waited for her to say something.

"Now we're going to make the main dish. It is called Sabich, it's like a sandwich but better," Nettie stuffed the pita with eggplant, eggs and tahini sauce. She made the first sandwich and Tony copying her moves, made the other two.

"See? We made breakfast for everybody! Go to wake Ziva up, I'll see if Eli has finished his morning prayer,"

Tony was happy to have spent the morning with Nettie. He learned a lot on the history of Tel Aviv, on the famous flea market and on the classic Israeli dishes.

"Zi, wake up," Tony stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"mhh, what time is it?" Ziva complained, snuggling in his chest.

"8 am, you have to wake up. Nettie and I made breakfast,"

Ziva's face lit up.

"Really? What have you made?" she asked, getting up and changing her pajama into something more presentable.

"something called sabach and jachun,"

Ziva gasped and kissed him quickly before rushing into the kitchen.

"it's delicious!" Ziva commented eating everything. She missed these flavors.

"You cook very well, Nettie, " Eli said tasting the sabach.

"I've had a great assistant, " Nettie replies winking at Tony.


	23. Chapter 23

**ok, quickly. Hope you're enjoying this trip to Israel. Tomorrow they will go to Haifa. I haven't been to Israel but I really want to. So, this time too, I write thanks to the internet.**

**Sorry for the errors that occur.**

* * *

"Thank you for the breakfast Nettie. I have to do something, I'll be back for dinner, "E

"li," the woman warned him. Ziva sighed, it was typical of her father. He had always something more important to do.

"I have to go at the port to take something," Elie replied seriously.

"Perfect! Tony and Ziva will accompany you. Ziva has to show him Tel Aviv..." Nettie tried.

"I'm sure Abba doesn't want us with him," Ziva said immediately.

"you're wrong, Ziva," Eli told her, taking his coat and waiting for them in front of the door.

They reached his car in silence. This was not the comfortable silence Tony and Ziva were used to. Eli's presence put Ziva nervous and Tony couldn't do anything about it.

" I know that this morning you the flea market," Eli asked Tony, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, it's colorful and very nice," he answered squeezing Ziva's hand to let her know that it was fine. They were just talking and she could relax.

"I think you will like the view from Hapsiga garden, Ziva loves that place. You will take him there right?"

"yes."

"what's your plan for today? Maybe I can catch you at some point,"

Ziva signed he wanted to spend time with her, for real.

"Jaffa's Port, st. Peter's church, lunch at the restaurant, then from old Jaffa to Tel Aviv,"

"you keep him busy," Eli joked. Ziva hinted a smile.

"I have plans for the next days,"

"I'll meet you for lunch if you want me to come,"

Ziva looked at Tony to have a confirmation and he smiled softly.

"we'll see you later then,"

Ziva took Tony's hand and headed to the port.

"oh my God, I don't understand why you want to go the beach when we are at home," Tony asked, looking around marveled.

"Don't you like here?" Ziva asked surprised. Jaffa's port is beautiful, there is the city right above the water and the sea has a magnificent color. The boats, colorful as well, create an amazing scenario.

"Are you kidding me? The Hamptons are not even close to this! It's wonderful!" Tony was very excited.

"Oh, good. If you like here, you will love Haifa. You cannot imagine how beautiful is it," her face lit up remembering that place. She loved Israel so much.

"Now where are we going?" he asked. Ziva pointed out some stairs. Tony followed them with his eyes and noticed that they led to the top of a hill.

"You are kidding, right?"

Ziva shook her head and tugged Tony by his arm. He was taking so many pictures of them and everything around him that he could make an album already.

"This morning I did what your aunt calls yoga. Then I walked down and back from her house's hill and now I'm climbing all those stairs. Do you want me to die here?" Tony said between breaths. He hadn't thought about what he said until it came out from his mouth.

Ziva glared him and left him behind.

When Tony reached her, she was resting on the railing, watching down at the sea. She was thoughtful.

"I'm sorry, I know you've lost many people here. I should not have said that" Tony rested on the railing too, trying to catch his breath since he climbed the stairs running.

Ziva bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"aren't you going to say something?"

"look how beautiful is this place," she replied, pointing Jaffa.

"you don't look angry,"

Ziva sighed again.

"because I am not. I know you didn't mean it,"

Tony smiled and hugged her from behind. He asked a man to take a picture of them, pulled Ziva closer to him.

"Will you stop taking pictures? You saw one place and you have already hundreds of pics,"

"no, I like it actually,"

"ok... Now you can make a choice, walk to the top of the hill until Saint Peter's church or take a cab,"

Tony thought a moment about it and looked around.

It was full of flowers and trees, and now they could walk under them instead of climbing stairs.

"We'll walk," Ziva's eyes widened and smiled brightly.

"The view from the church is even better than the one before. You can also see Tel Aviv and Haifa but that one is very far from here," Ziva examined him.

"I like it. This trip is getting better every moment," Tony stated.

They walked down and stopped at a restaurant to eat.

"do you think he will come?" Ziva asked suddenly, looking at the menu.

"yes, why shouldn't he?" tony answered her.

"I don't know, usually he didn't come at the end,"

"he is changing Ziva," tony held her hand and kissed the back of it. "in fact he's here,"

Eli arrived in that moment and took a seat.

"Sorry if I am late," Ziva looked at him surprised and shook her had.

"you are not, do not worry," she smiled softly at him.

They ate and conversated in harmony. Ziva was quite happy to can talk to her father without arguing every moment.

"We are going to take a walk in Tel Aviv now. Do you want to come?"

Eli but his tongue. He had something to do actually but Ziva was inviting him to spend some time together. He couldn't disappoint her.

"of course, Ziva. Let me make a call and we can go,"

They walked for 4 hours, talking about silly things but really enjoying the time together.

Tony was exhausted when they came home.

Ziva went to take a shower and Eli making dinner. Apparently, it was his turn.

Tony and Nettie were sat on the couch chatting about the day.

"do you like Tel Aviv?"

"absolutely, it is wonderful and the sight on the sea is amazing,"

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe you can bring Ziva here more often. I haven't seen her in years,"

"I know, we could come here on summer If Ziva wants to,"

"of course. So, tell me what did you like the most?"

Eli entered the living room and sat beside them joining the conversation.

"The flea market this morning was beautiful and was only a few people so this is one...and I think I liked the view from Saint Peter's church. Ziva was so excited when she saw Haifa from there,"

"yeah, when she was little she asked me every time if I could bring her to Haifa. It's her favorite place. She spent hours sat on the beach," Eli said, lost in the memory.

"we'll go tomorrow," Tony replied.

"I know, I'll make you a packed lunch. Ziva explicitly asked me to do it,"

"I can help you," Tony told her happily.

"of course, my dear, maybe I will give you some recipe to reply at home,"

"Have already made our dinner Eli?" she added then.

"yes, we're waiting for Ziva,"

"I'm here, Abba."

They ate together and went finally to bed.

Tony was exhausted.

Ziva laid on top of him. She kissed him softly and put her head in the crook of her head. She sucked his neck and made her way licking the skin of his chest.

"We are not doing this here," Tony said, stopping her hands before she could take his boxers off.

"let me have some fun," she replied seductively. She lowered his boxers with her teeth and took his cock in her mouth.

"Ziva," Tony warned her.

"shh, we won't have sex. But I will have fun anyway,"

She took it completely in her mouth and Tony held back a groan.


	24. Chapter 24

**I know where I found the time to write today, but there it is.**

**Sorry for the errors that might occur.**

* * *

The alarm rang at 6.30 am and Tony hurried to turn it off without waking up a Ziva. He wore a t-shirt and a blu swim suit and went to the kitchen to help Nettie.

"Good Morning Anthony. Slept well?"

"yes, thank you," he took a box and followed Nettie's orders to prepare their lunch.

Eli offered to drive them to Haifa but Ziva insisted to let her drive. Nettie told him that last time she went with Ziva the trip lasted 40 minutes instead of the two hours she was used to.

After Eli and Nettie's reassuring, Tony wasn't so confident in her driving skills yet. She drove as a fury in DC, what she would have done in her country?

"What are your plans Anthony?" Nettie asked handing him some olives.

"for now, to survive Ziva's driving," he joked even if he was serious.

"I mean for the future, you will get married and then?"

Tony didn't reply immediately. He didn't know actually. He had imagined his life with Ziva, but they had never talked about it yet. He wanted to have children, of course, but he never asked Ziva if she was ready or if she could. He had never told her anything, but every time they talked about having kids, he noticed that Ziva stiffened a little and he imagined that maybe, after the torture in Somalia, she wasn't sure to can have them.

Anyway, they didn't talk about it.

"I don't want to overstep. If you don't want to answer is fine," Nettie added seeing Tony lost in his thoughts.

"No, it's fine. We didn't discuss it yet. I don't want to make too much pressure on her. When she will be readt she'll tell me,"

Tony must have followed his thoughts and answered as if Nettie had been in his head. She decided not to ask him anything else.

"So silence here this morning," Ziva commented entering the kitchen and kissing Tony.

"we were enjoying the sound of silence,"

"uh pretty wise today um?" ziva giggled resting her head on his shoulder.

They had breakfast quickly and left the house.

"zi can you please drive as a human?" Tony asked before getting in the car.

She nodded and turned it on.

Tony was surprised to see that, leaving the 'garage' she was really driving normally. This was what he thought until they reached the downhill.

Ziva accelerated and left the car go without any control.

"ZIVA USE THE BREAK PLEASE!"

She sighed and sped up even more. She turned right and Tony heard someone shouting 'Ziva is back in town' and greeting their car, overpassing them like a splinter.

The 40 minutes that followed were filled with Tony's gasps and his attempt to stop the car.

"if didn't make me stop because you thought had to throw up we would have arrived earlier,"

"Ziva Google says it takes 2 hours, you made it in 45 minutes!"

Tony jumped out of the car and rested his back on the car to hold back his vomit.

"I wanted to make a record... I'll try again going home tonight,"

Tony sighed loudly and took the bags out of the trunk.

Ziva took a deep breath walked over the beach. She ran on the sand and sat right in front of the water. Tony followed her and sat beside her.

He turn to look at her. She had her eyes closed and looked so peaceful. It was like if she had waited only for this moment.

Tony took some pictures and smiled seeing how happy she was only being on that beach.

"I love you," he kissed her.

"I love you too,"

He waited a little more before breaking that comfortable silence.

"Are we going to stay still and watch the waves or can we swim?"

Ziva stood up and pulled Tony by his arm toward the sea. Tony picked her up and ran in the water between Ziva's laughs.

"I'm kind of hungry," Tony stated dragging Ziva out of the water.

"already hungry?" she asked, wiping with her towel.

"it's 2pm..."

"ok," Ziva wore her dress again and holding Tony's hand, she headed to a crossroad.

"since you are behaving, we are going to eat our lunch up there," Ziva pointed the top of a mountain.

Tony looked at her with puppy eyes. He couldn't believe he had to climb that mountain to eat.

"this is the award for having been this good?"

"I think you can't complain," Ziva joked looking at his crotch.

"ok," Ziva smiled and pulled him near a cabin where she bought two tickets.

"What are you doing?"

Ziva pushed him in a giant orange ball shaped.

"is this a cable way?" he asked then.

"yes, lazy people like you can reach the top with this amazing thing.

" and people like me can also avoid people who drive like you,"Tony stated grinning.

"we are going to get off in the middle. I want to show you Bahai's gardens first,"

When it the cable car almost stopped, Ziva opened the door and jumped down waiting for Tony.

He jumped behind her and followed her to the gate.

"can we do this?" he asked then.

Ziva didn't say anything and climbed over the fence.

"Is this legal?" he didn't followed her this time and remained to the other part of the fence.

"I have a special pass," she said pointing to her body.

"I don't even want to ask," Tony told her with grossed out tone.

"I meant that the pass is me. They know me, Tony," she shook her head and asked him to jump the fence. They reached the highest point where they could perfectly see Haifa.

"it's amazing Ziva,"

The water was crystal clear and was in contrast with the green of the trees sorrounding them.

She smiled brightly and blushed, as if the compliment was meant for her. She felt like one with Haifa.

She opened her bag and gave him his lunch.

They ate in silence, kissing between a bite and another and taking pictures.

" Where now, miss David?"

" shh, don't call me like this, here it means something," Ziva whispered looking around to see if someone heard them.

They headed to the top of the mountain and then came home.

"You have no idea how he screamed on the suspended bridge. He thought it was going to break under his feet," Ziva said to Nettie and Eli, eating that night.

"show them the pictures I took," she added then.

Tony sighed and handed her the camera.

"in my defense, she told me it was not open to public because it was dangerous,"

"Do you think I'd be able to put you in danger?" she asked then surprised.

"Um... Every time you want to drive,"

They laughed and watched the pictures Tony took that day.

"Do you like this trip?"

"Absolutely. I'm looking forward to seeing Schmiel tomorrow," Tony kissed her head and pulled her closer.

"I wish it lasted more than four days," she snuggled into his chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"If we stayed longer Gibbs would have fired us,"

Ziva giggled and kissed his neck.

"Do you think Schmiel will like me?"

"Absolutely. He knows everything about you, he practically knows you already,"

"well, he hasn't seen me ayet,"

"Actually he saw you. I showed him our pictures,"

"why am I meeting him then?"

"because I want you two to bond. Why are yous so scared? My father likes you, what do you want more?"

"Eli really said he likes me?"

"I heard him talking to Nettie. Now, please sleep."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep in Tony's arms.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry, the errors that might occur. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Tony and Ziva woke up with a noisy sound behind their window.

Tony looked around to watch at his alarm the time 10.30 am.

Knock knock knock

Ziva sighed loudly and raised her head to look at the window to see what was doing that noise. She jumped sown Tony's body and opened the window.

"Ow Ziva, take it easy! Are you already arous-" Tony started maliciously but trailed off seeing Eli in front of them behind the opened glass. Eli glared him and sighed. He looked at Ziva embarrassed and told them to hurry because they had to go to Jerusalem before Schmiel left the town.

"Holy crap," Tony commented burying his head in the pillow. Ziva put her hand in his hair and gently brushed them. She leaned to kiss him on his lips and rubbed her nose on his.  
"I love you," she said brightly.

"I love you, too." He opened his eyes and looked into her brown eyes in front of his. He wanted to wake up in this way forever. Except for Eli's presence behind their window, obviously.

"Don't worry, he doesn't care that much. He has heard worst things coming out of my own mouth," Tony nodded, not wanting to ask more and drop this topic, he tugged Ziiva on him again and held her still in his arms.

"Tony, we have to go," she warned him, already knowing what he wanted. He was a snuggler in the morning and Ziva loved this sweet side of him but they hadn't the time right now.

"Come on, just 10 minutes," he begged her with puppy eyes.

Ziva gave in and rested her head under his chin, on his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart under her ear and how it sped up when she moved her hand on his bare skin.

"Now we have to get up, honey," Tony's heart skipped a beat when she called him honey. She never called him that way, she said it was too classic.

They eventually got dressed and left the house in less than 20 minutes. Eli offered to drive them to Jerusalem because he had something to do there. They sat both in the back seats and Ziva clung to his arm gently and rested her head on his shoulder. Tony noticed Eli's gaze from the rearview mirror and smiled nervously. They spent most of the time in this position, sometimes Ziva closed the glass that separated the driver's seat from theirs and sat in his lap playing with his hairs and kissing him.

"Ziva, I'm not comfortable knowing that your father is in front of us," Tony said pulling her away from his lips.

"He is a grown-up man, he knows what lovers do," she stated kissing him seductively.

"Yes, but what do you say if you just stay still with your little hands and maybe listen to music, yes?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and sat back in her place, wearing her headphones and glaring Tony.

She was bored and she wanted to have some fun and cuddle a little. The trip was boring when she wasn't driving.

Eli stopped the car and lowered the window that separated them. "I'll pick ypu up here later, ok?" Tony nodded and rubbed Ziva's thigh to get her attention. They got out of the car and stopped. Ziva held Tony by his wrist and looked around suspiciously.

"Is something wrong?" Tony asked, watching her turning on herself looking for something.

"No, Schmiel said he would have been here but I can't see him," Ziva kept looking around like a bloodhound.

Suddenly she moved toward an old man and hugged him happily.

"Tony this is Schmiel," she said brightly. Tony nodded and shook his hand but Schmiel pulled him in a thigh hug. Tony looked at Ziva surprised and she made him sign to hug him back. On Schmiel's request, they went straight to a restaurant because he was starving.

"What can you tell me that I don't already know?" Schmiel asked, waiting for their dishes to arrive.

"I don't know… ehm…" Tony looked at Ziva for help and she smiled encouragingly.

"You are the man who stole my Ziva's heart. That should not be underestimated," Schmiel wincked at him.

"I think, in a way…. Sort of… I did," He concluded his non-sense sentence leaving his dignity in DC, at this point, he could easily say that in this trip he did a figure after another one. Ziva looked at him surprised, it wasn't that common that Anthony DiNozzo didn't know how to answer. This lunch was going to be fun, as the rest of their trip had been.

"I saw Eli dropping you off before, did he change job as a driver?" Schmiel joked.

"He is making amend. I think he did the best he could to spend as much time as possible with us," she clarified. She was happy that he was trying, but this wouldn't have changed everything. She could live with the things he had done to her, but she'd not got over them.

Schmiel nodded and smiled brightly. He was so happy to see Ziva again. "Thank you, Tony," he added without explaining the reason. But they did not need an explanation, it was clear why he thanked him.

"So, can you tell me something about Ziva? When she was just a little ninja maybe?" Tony asked trying to go back to more fun topics.

"Oh, where do I start? She was a troublemaker!" the old man started telling some funny stories of little Ziva and how, when she was 6, she hid in the closet for an entire day and Rivka thought to have lost her. Or when Rivka and Eli left her alone with Ari and he found her playing with their father's knives.

"He was so scared when he saw I was bleeding," Ziva commented laughing.

"Can you blame him? You were 10 and you had a giant wound on your arm,"

"I said it a hundred times, I got hurt jumping out of a tree!" she replied.

Tony was dying of laughter imagining Ziva doing these things when she was so little. "She is always been so ebergetic then,"

"Yes, I remember Eli enrolled her in dance, riding, swimming and piano lessons to calm her down. I have not to say that it was useless. How do you keep up with her?"

Tony and Ziva shared a glance that sait it all. Ziva smiled and blushed a little, hoping he hadn't understood their eyes talk. Schmiel was a smart man and she knew he could read her as an open book.

"He's pretty active too, but he has found the right way to make me stand still,"

"yeah, since we're together she spends a lot of time in bed," Ziva looked at him gaping like a dummy. "Sleeping, because she is… tired. I figured out how to get you to sleep without…" Tony tried to fix what he said before but trailed off understanding that there wasn't anything he could say to fix it.

Ziva kicked his leg and glared him shaking her head.

"Don't get mad at him, it's obvious he wanted to say something else Ziva. And it is not a secret that you two have sex," Ziva choked with her drink and Tony stopped his fork in the air with his mouth open.

"don't you?" he asked then. Tony lowered his eyes pretending to not have heard what he asked and leaving the answer to Ziva. She drunk her wine in one breath and nodded.

"Don't be embarrassed, I'm happy for you … Have you talked to start a family?" he winked at her and she turned her scared face to look at Tony.

"We'll have a family, one day. When we'll be ready," Tony said seriously.

Schmiel nodded and finished eating.

They spent the afternoon in Jerusalem, they went to the Wailing wall and walked around the city.

"It's time for me to say goodbye," Schmiel said sadly. Ziva hugged him and headed to Eli's car to ask him something.

"Never stop looking at her in this way," Schmiel murmured in his ear. Tony nodded and smiled. They hugged again and parted.

Tony got in the car and closed the door. He turned to take her hand in his but saw that that wasn't Ziva's hand. It was bigger and not so cute. He raised his eyes and saw Eli sitting beside him.

"No!" he exclaimed before he could start the engine.

"Why did you let her drive?" he shouted clinging to the handle.

"She wanted to drive with freedom for the last time, she said," Eli justified himself. "I don't like her driving either, but she took it from her mother,"

"SHE DRIVES IN THE SAME CRAZY WAY IN DC," Tony screamed passing a red-light at full speed.

"Don't be childish Tony," she grinned speeding up.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the errors that might occur.**

* * *

When they came home, they took their stuff and greeted Nettie, but the old woman insisted to drop them off at the airport with Eli.

In front of their private plane, Tony greeted Eli and left him alone with Ziva. They needed to talk and to clarify everything, for Ziva's sake. At least, this was the condition of their trip. Tony promised Eli to ask Ziva to go to Israel if he promised to make amend.

"Ziva, my daughter. I'm happy to have spent some time with you and…him," he pointed Tony and smirked.

"He has a name," she clarified. "Anyway, I'm glad too."

"I know I can't make up for all the mistakes I made when you were a child and especially that I left you in Somalia, but I didn't know you were alive, you have to believe me. I'll never forgive myself and I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wish I could be able to see you and hear from you every once in a while, see how you're doing… Being a part of your life if you'll let me," Eli's eyes were watery, he meant the word he said and he wanted to be sure Ziva understood his regret. He squeezed her hands and look straight into her eyes, looking for an answer but as he had taught her, no emotion shone from her gaze. Ziva blinked twice and took a deep breath.

"I can't forgive you,- she started saying but the trembling of her voice betrayed the confidence of her gaze,- we can try to build a… relationship if you want to. I'd like you to be a part of our life," Ziva hinted a smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will let you know when we will land," Eli smiled and nodded. Before she could get on the plane, he took her by her wrist. "Don't keep it all inside, feelings are not always a weakness." Ziva nodded and hugged Nettie before to get on the plane with Tony.

"You know what? You were right," Ziva snuggled in Tony's chest and kissed him. "This trip has been very good," Tony kissed her forehead and interlaced his hand with hers.

"I'm happy to hear this. Have you cleared this up?" Ziva nodded and rested her face in the crook of his neck. "You know what I'd love to do know?"

"oh, I can imagine… But it is your fault, you said we could not," Tony tickled her and kissed her neck. He drew the outline of her jaw and traced the skin of her throat with his lips. She wove her hand through his hair and pushed him away.

"Now I say we cannot do it," she moaned panting.

"I'm sorry, you have to get on your seat and buckle your belt," The flight assistant waited for Ziva to seat properly and left them alone.

Fourteen hours later, they were laying on the bed, completely naked and hugged tightly gasping for air. Their hearts beat fast and their bodies were entangled in a sweaty hug.

"I missed you so much," Tony said, drawing circles on her back.

"I missed you more, you had something there too," she kissed his chin, playing with the short hair of his chest.

"Oh, if this is the problem…" Tony rolled her down his body and he went under the covers, placing his head between her legs and gave her a malicious look.

"I didn't mean this, Tony bu-uh" she trailed off when he started sucking her clit and playing with his fingers at the entrance of her core. He stopped and raised his face grinning when she didn't finish her sentence.

"Don't. dare. To. Stop." She said between the sighs, placing her hands on his head and pushing him down again. Tony smiled again and left a kiss against her flesh.

Ziva left her warm place beside Tony to make dinner and remembered to send a message to her father letting him know they were home. She made pasta like Tony taught her and went to wake him up.

"Tony, I cooked," she rubbed his shoulder and shook him a little. He groaned and murmured something incomprehensible. "I made pasta," she added then. Tony turned to look at her suspiciously.

"How?"

"With tomato sauce,"

"how long did you cook the pasta?"

"9 minutes," she sighed loudly. Did he want to eat or not?

"Very good..." he kissed her quickly and rushed in the living room.

They ate watching TV and went back to lay down. They slept for a couple of hours but they were pretty tired.

Ziva hugged Tony and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She liked this position. She could smell his scent and kiss him whenever she wanted not mentioning that she could practically slide over him while sleeping.

Now that everyone knew about them and they had a cleared everything up, Ziva couldn't wait to get married. They hadn't pick a date yet but she wanted to marry him as soon as possible.

"February 14th?" she asked, playing with his chest's hair.

"For what?" Tony frowned. Did she want to celebrate Valentine's day?

"Our wedding." She stated obviously. Tony nodded in understanding but then shook his head.

"Was it a yes or a no?"

"You want to get married on Valentine's day?" Ziva raised her head not understanding what he meant, but then she realized. That was a holiday but she totally ignored it.

"No…so when? It's fine the first available day for me,"

"Why are you thinking about it now?" Tony mumbled sleepily.

"because I want to get married as soon as possible," she replied, raising her dace to look at him.

"Ok, what do you say about… February 18th?"

"no…I don't like number 18?"

"Since when? Ok…well, 20?"

"What about February 26?"

"Why 26?"

"It's the 57th day of the year…"

"57th? I like it then…" Tony kissed her head and pulled her closer. They picked a date, now he should have called to book the place.

He fell asleep thinking about Ziva in a white dress, walking down the aisle accompanied by Gibbs.

The next morning, Tony woke up when Ziva hadn't returned from her morning run yet and he took the opportunity to leave a message to the Hilton Garden Inn. He called and booked the date.

"Why are you up?" Ziva put the keys on the table and turned on the coffee machine.

"Yes, I called the Hilton Garden,"

"Was it available?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Ziva jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "We are going to get married in 10 days…"

Ziva nodded and kissed him hungrily. "I was thinking that I want a dog,"

Tony frowned and put her down. "A dog?"

"Yes, a puppy," she made a sweet face, with her big brown eyes and blinked as a baby.

"Why? You know dogs don't like me…" he started. Dogs were cute, but he didn't get on well with them.

"I saw a woman walking with her dog and her kids. I thought that we could start with the dog,"

Tony nodded, it was obvious that she wanted to start a family and to avoid thinking about having kids maybe the idea of a dog was comprehensible.

"We're getting a dog, then." Her face lit up. She thought it would take a lot longer to convince him but apparently, it didn't.

"Really? I love you so much! When are we going? Later? Tomorrow?"

"Now, we are going to work I promise you that before our wedding we'll get our dog,"

Ziva nodded again and poured them a cup of coffee.

12 AM

Ziva's phone rang but she didn't answer instead, she left the bullpen and went down to Abby's lab.

"Hey, you're here!" Abby hugged her happily.

"Yes, why have you called?"

"I missed you these days. I wanted to see you," Ziva smiled and rubbed her arm.

"We picked a date. February 26th," Abby screamed and jumped up and down.

"It's in 10 days! We have to prepare everything! You have to buy a dress… oh my god. The present, what do you want as a present?"

"I…I don't know… but I have other news…"

"Tell me!" she said hungrily.

Meanwhile in the bullpen, Tony told to McGee the same thing.

"And this morning she said that she wants a dog,"

"Oh… bad," Tim replied.

"I agreed, but she wants to take it like now… I told her to wait but you know how stubborn she is,"  
"You could give her a cat instead,"

"Go on,"

"I could help you with this, I have it,"

"Do you hide it in your hat?" McGee frowned and shook his head. "as a wedding present. I could give it to you as a present so you'll have some time left to make her change idea on the dog," he explained to his friend.

"This is a good idea, it won't be that hard,"

They heard the elevator's ding and stopped talking when Ziva entered the bullpen.

McGee received a message from Abby.

'I know what to give them for their wedding. We have to get a dog!'

McGee turned pale. It was just got harder.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the errors that might occur.**

* * *

"No, Abs. You don't understand. Tony does not want a dog,"

"But he told Ziva he's fine with it," she replied stubbornly.

McGee sighed. He explained to her that Tony agreed on the dog just to make her happy but that he would make her change idea and take a cat instead.

"But Ziva does not want a cat. I'll give her what she wants. Tony will get over it," when Abby took a chance, there was nothing to change her mind.

McGee turned on his heels and left her lab.

It was the entire week that they were arguing on what to give them. Did she want to give her a dog? Fine. Tim would have given Tony a cat.

Tim entered the bullpen with the worst headache ever and Tony and Ziva were talking about that freaking pet.

"I want to go to pick it today,"

"We have to think about which one we want before Zi..."

"I want a damn pet," she banged her fist on Tony's desk.

She wasn't going to take a boring and useless cat. Cats spend their days sleeping and eating. She wanted a big dog. One to take on her morning runs and that was happy to see her when she came home from a long day at work.

A dog is always happy to see you while a cat doesn't care if you're home until he has food and water, she had said.

"That is not true! McGee, tell her," Tony turned to look at Tim, who had just sat at his desk.

"You know what? I don't care. Give her whatever she wants or not,"

"But-"

"Have we done something to you, Tim?" Ziva asked concerned. It wasn't typical of McGee to answer in this way.

"No. Just wait to take this damn pet ok? Please Ziva," She nodded and went back to her paperwork.

Tony was glad that McGee had managed to silence Ziva. Something that had never happened until now.

Anyway, he was so bored that decided to put his work away and focus on their wedding plans. Buy his suit.

"Ok, I'm leaving now," he put his paper balls in his desk and gained a relieved look from Ziva, who could finally work without any distractions.

Tony grabbed his coat and kissed the top of her head, reaching the elevator.

"Are you ok McGee?" Ziva left her desk and walked over her friend. He looked really upset.

"Yes, I fought with Abby but it's not important," Ziva nodded and rested her arm on his shoulder. She wasn't good with words and didn't know how to make a friend feel better, but maybe this sort of a hug could lift his spirit.

"Why are you still here?" Gibbs entered the bullpen with his cup of coffee and he slowed down stopping to look at them. "What are you doing?" he frowned looking at their position. It was odd. Ziva was standing and her arm was around McGee's shoulder but in a strange position.

"Oh, I do not know. I am not Abby, how can you know if it is the right moment to hug someone?" McGee narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Is this a hug?" he added then.

Ziva sighed and took her coat waving her hand and leaving Gibbs grinning at his desk.

"Finally, it has been for half an hour that I'm waiting for you," Abby was in front of Ziva's car playing with her little black purse.

They were going to buy Ziva's dress. She was so nervous, what if she didn't find it? What if nothing was good on her? And most important, it had to hide her scars.

"What do you have in mind? Color, shape... any idea?" Abby asked entering the store.

Ziva shook her head and took a deep breath. She had never tried different shapes of dresses, so she didn't know if there was a shape that was better on her.

Abby showed her a lot of dresses but Ziva seemed not to like any of them.

Ziva was getting really nervous. She tried a dozen dresses but didn't like anything. She was on the brink of tears when Abby sat down in the dressing room with her to talk.

"What's wrong? Why don't you like any of them? Some of them looked great on you," She surrounded her shoulders with arm and left Ziva's head falling on her right shoulder.

"I do not know. The first one's skirt was too wide, and I did not like the open ones on the back. I told you," she sniffed and sighed. This was going to be difficult. Tony had already finished long ago and had returned home to make dinner.

"It's not true! They looked good on you!" Ziva shook her head, the only thing she hated most to be seen of her, apart from her vulnerability, were her scars.

"Ok then... We tried two short dresses, two longs, three opened on the back, two with a giant gown and a mermaid one," Abby read her list again. "Isn't there a shape you want?"

Ziva sighed again, all of this was frustrating. Why couldn't she go wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt? She would never wear that dress again anyway.

"Maybe this is a sign. I should not buy a dress," the anxiety that was assaulting her had brought back bad memories, and she just wanted to go home and get over these wedding arrangements.

"What are you saying Ziva!" Abby hugged her but Ziva started sobbing and crying like a child. She had never seen Ziva crying, not in this way.

"Maybe something is telling me that I should not get married, have a family. I mean I do not even know if I can have children and I did not tell it to Tony and he does not want a dog, he wants a cat...maybe this is a sign too. Maybe-" Abby cut her off and shook her.

"maybe you are delusional. Ziva, don't freak out. It is just a dress. For what it counts Tony won't care about the dress you'll wear. He is marrying you because he loves you and you love him. Why are you talking about this? You're not getting cold feet now, are you?"

Ziva raised her head to look at Abby ashamed. She wasn't getting this cold feet thing, she was just overwhelmed.

"I love him. I know, but I'm scared. What if everything falls apart? I can't lose him, Abby," Abby nodded and took her phone.

"We need someone who's screwed up more than once,"

In ten minutes, they heard a knock on the door and opened letting a man enter the dressing room. It was a pretty small space for three people, so Abby left them alone.

"Can't find the perfect dress, Ziver?"

"Can't find anything, Gibbs," he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"What's the problem? Do you want to run away? It's too soon and I don't think he'd take it well..."

"No, absolutely. Why would I elope? I love him," she frowned, what was his point?

"So, what's the problem?"

"What if I screw it up? What if I cheat on him or I can't give him what he wants? I'm damaged, Gibbs,"

"You are not damaged. See how happy you make him? How happy you make all of us? He wants you, not what you can give him back. And you won't hurt him in any way because I will be right here to head slap both of you for the rest of your lives," Ziva hinted a smile and nodded.

"Now let's find this dress,"

Gibbs left Ziva in the dressing room and went to look for Abby. She had taken a few women who were waiting outside the dressing rooms to get help choosing a suitable dress for Ziva.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! We found it! It's perfect for her. have you calmed her down?" He nodded and left her run to give the dress to Ziva.

"Abby, can you help me to zip it up? This dress has the zipper on the back instead of the side, and why those laces are so long?"

Abby helped her and gasped. She was wonderful.

"Ziva is... amazing. Show it to Gibbs!" She pushed her outside the room smiling.

Ziva looked at herself in the mirror. It was a mermaid dress in lace with neckline off the shoulder. It had long sleeves embroidered in lace and from her tight down it came down softly. On the back, above the zipper, it had a long string of laces. Pretty hard to tie, Abby told her.

"Ziver you're beautiful,"

"Yes, you really are," a woman said.

Ziva blushed and nodded.

"So, can we say that this is it?" Abby asked her.

"Yes,"

Abby followed her in the dressing room to help her taking it off.

"I think Tony will love seeing you in this dress, and then will want to tear it apart. How the hell am I supposed to undo it?"

Ziva chuckled and waited for Abby to finish. She bought the dress and went home.

"Hey, found the dress?" Tony kissed her and put the dishes on the table.

"Yes, it has been hard but I found it. You?"

"mh mh," he sat and started eating.

"Good. Tony, can we talk after dinner?"

He raised his face and looked into her eyes, hoping to find some clues but he didn't.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the errors that might occur.**

* * *

Tony sat on the couch beside Ziva and waited for her to say something. Ziva was playing nervously with her fingers in her lap, and this made Tony even more agitated.

"let's go straight to the point: Maybe, I can't have children," she said in one breath. Tony looked at her without any reaction.

He obviously knew that Ziva must have some sort of problem with this topic since she always tried to avoid talking about it, but he didn't say anything since he wanted her to be ready.

" Don't you have anything to say?"

"I had some suspect but I want you to know that this won't change anything. I love you, for you,"

Ziva raised her eyes and stared at him in disbelief. How could he already know? Why didn't he tell her anything before?

"So, you are not angry or disappointed?" Why didn't he show any reaction? This was driving her insane.

"Why should I be? Everything that happened it's not your fault,"

" but I cannot give you what you want," she raised her tone of voice. This was the moment she feared the most. She was giving him a huge chance to take a step back and break up with her. But this was not what Tony wanted. He thought to have been pretty clear about this, but yet again Ziva needed reassurance, and he had no intention of making her miss it.

"What I want is you. Everything else second. I cannot live without you, remember?"

Ziva was on the verge of tears again but this time she let her tears fall down her cheeks. Tony wiped a tear from her cheek and pulled her close.

"Why are you crying now?"

"I want a family, Tony. I want to have children but-" she tried to explain herself but trailed off. Talking about Somalia was not good for her and Tony eighter, and this was the worst part of it. Could she have what she wanted?

"Hush baby," he kissed her head. "I promise you that we'll have children. We'll have a family and you're not sure yet,"

Ziva sniffed and closed her eyes on Tony's chest lulled by the beat of his heart.

Now that she had explained what haunted her for so long, she felt relieved. He knew everything and had never hesitated to comfort her. If this wasn't love, she didn't know what it was.

"So...we could already start a family in a way," she started grinning. She was determined to get what she wanted even if it meant taking advantage of this moment where he let his guard down.

Tony sighed, already knowing what she was going to say.

"McGee told you to wait,"

"Should I be scared by his words?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, but there's a reason if he said so," Ziva gave him a suspicious look and snuggled into his chest. If she could, she would have melted into his arms.

"You're starting to be a cuddler mh?" Tony hugged her tightly and kissed her head. We're going to be fine, he thought.

6 days later.

"Ok Ziva, are you ready? You have to drink them one after the other," Abby shouted in her friend's ear. They went a night out for a drink since Ziva didn't want to celebrate the bachelorette party.

Ziva nodded and obeyed. She drunk 5 shots of tequila and other offered from some guys nearby and she claimed to be fine.

"What should this thing do to me? It's like dri-drinking main," she said laughing. Abby smiled and tugged her out of the pub.

Ziva wasn't supposed to be waist, she had to drink and have fun with her friend.

"When I said you have to drink one after the other I meant the two shots I ordered for us. Not every drink you could find Ziva," She kept laughing and said she was sorry but she wasn't American and it was not her fault.

"Aleha letsaien," Ziva justified herself. *

"Ziva I don't speak Hebrew, could you switch the language please?" Abby pushed Ziva in the cab and pretended to be listening to her while she kept speaking Hebrew.

"Tony is going to kill me. Speak English!"

Ziva looked at her and showed her the ring she had on.

"At ohevet?"* she said moving her fingers to make the diamond sparkle with the light.

Abby paid the driver and tugged Ziva by her arm into her apartment. Tony wasn't home yet, so she could try to 'fix' her friend.

"Ziva, can you please switch the language?" she stood up and went into her room, opening a drawer and showing her a picture of two dogs.

"They are cute Ziva and I'll give one to you tomorrow but you have to listen to me now. Do you remember Tony?" She nodded and opened her mouth to answer.

"Don't talk please," Abby stopped her turning on the coffee machine. "He's going to be here in minutes and I promised him to not let you drink too much. Apparently, you can't handle vodka. We should have stopped with tequila," she complained.

Abby poured Ziva a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"If you understand me, why don't you talk?"

"Aval ani..." * she started but Abby stopped her again. There was no way she could make her speak English before Tony came back.

The last time she saw Ziva drunk it was when they talked about Somalia, right after her return. She had never tried vodka on her friend until now...

"I'm home!" Tony called opening the door. Ziva's face lit up and she jumped off her chair to go to hug him. Abby tried to stop her but Ziva pushed her away to hard and Abby almost fell.

Tony entered the kitchen with Ziva attached to his neck like a koala.

"Abby what have you done?" he asked trying to put Ziva down.

McGee was laughing so hard that he couldn't hold back anymore.

"What have you gave her? She's totally out of herself!"

Abby sighed and apologized to Tony.

"She must have taken me literally..."

"Oh Abs, you know that you have to specify. What about the time she wanted to shoot fishes in a barrel when I used that expression...?" Tony had been very good not drinking too much, he just had a beer with Tim and watched a hockey game while Ziva had lost her control.

"Ok, McGee and I will go... before she starts talking," she whispered the last part and tugged McGee by his arm.

"Abby, what is she saying?" Tony shouted but she quickly closed the door behind them.

"What did he mean?" McGee asked.

"She started speaking Hebrew and I couldn't set her on English,"

McGee kept laughing and apologized to her.

"I'm sorry for that story of the cat... Anyway, I took it or Tony would have killed me,"

Abby nodded and made a worried face.

"I think they'll be pretty busy... I got them a dog,"

They started and couldn't help but laugh.

Abby showed him the pictures of the little puppy she got. It was a german shepherd of two months, with big eyes and long ears.

"It's beautiful Abs!"

"Aw! So is the kitten!"

They reached their cars and went home. In two days their best friends would be married.

The night before, Tony managed to put Ziva to sleep and fell asleep beside her as well but in the morning he found her in the bathroom instead of in bed with him.

"How do you feel?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Never touch vodka again. It is not like tequila at all," she answered rising from the floor.

At work, Ziva spent the day with a bad headache but she couldn't complain, it was her fault...

"Are you happy about tomorrow?" Tim asked them.

They both nodded and sighed excitedly.

"I'll give you my present tonight because it's rather cumbersome,"

Tony smiled brightly, happy to get this little cat.

"I told Ziva I'd do the same tonight," Abby said looking at McGee.

Tony and Ziva shared a worried look.

"It is not..." Ziva started but trailed off. Her head hurt too bad.

"The same present?" Tony finished the sentence for her.

Abby and Tim grinned.

* * *

*** I wrote the pronunciation of what she says in Hebrew. She said:**

**-You had to specify (or something like this, I forgot this one)**

**-You like? (the ring)**

**-But I...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the errors that might occur. **

**A few more chapters and this story will be over...**

* * *

"Guys, you're kidding, right?" Tony asked them, pretending to smile. McGee assured him that he was going to give him a cat, Tony thought.

Abby sent me the pic of a cute little dog and she was sure that Tony would have loved it. What was McGee giving them?

"We have two different gifts and before you ask no, you can't give one of them back," Abby stated happily. She knew that Ziva wanted a family and maybe before to face the whole parenting thing having a pet or two was better.

"You remember we live in an apartment, yes?" Ziva told them raising her head from her desk. She was so tired and her head was about to explode, she couldn't think about anything else if not her headache.

"Yes, but you're no long liv-"

"Abby I think we'll love your gift as much as McGee's but now you really have to go to work, don't you?" Tony tugged her by her arm and entered the elevator with her. He kept this secret for almost one month and Abby was going to ruin everything the last day.

"Abby! Ziva doesn't know, you can't tell her," Tony said seriously. "You did so well until now, please!" he begged her.

Almost one month before Tony had asked Abby to accompany him to see some houses nearby. He wanted to surprise Ziva and since as they were always talking about their future new life together, he thought he'd get rid of the last thing that held him in the past: his bachelor pad.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot. Anyway, she's so messed up today that she won't even notice,"

"I really hope so," he sat in the chair beside Abby's table and started playing with Bert. "So...What have you got for us?" Tony asked nonchalantly.

"You'll see in four hours, Tony," She took Bert from his hands and pushed him back in the elevator. "Go to save McGee, Ziva has a bad hangover but it's not become stupid,"

In fact, when he entered the bullpen again, he saw Ziva pressing Tim at his desk and pulling his tie in a dangerous way.

"Why you did it, you could just tell him no," Ziva said to McGee. Tony stopped in front of the elevator, he wasn't sure he wanted to face an angry and hungover Ziva the day before of their wedding.

"Does he scare you as much as I do Tim?" Ziva added in his ear.

"Ok, he thought he could make you change idea. But he didn't and I fought with Abby about this so I took the cat before he could say you agreed about the cat," Tim told her afraid of her torturing skills.

"Good boy," she slapped softly his cheek and walked over her desk. Walking, she saw Tony watching everything from the elevator and changed her direction to face him. Tony pressed the button, opening the door. He hoped to close them before Ziva could step in but she was very fast.

"McGee!" Tony shouted before disappearing behind the doors with Ziva.

"Are you stupid or what?" she said pressing the stop button.

"Oh come on, it's just a little cat, I'm sure it won't annoy you that much," Tony rubbed her upper arm, hoping to sweeten her.

"Don't act like this. You knew I wanted a dog, why you did everything behind my back?" She was taking this thing very seriously.

"Ziva, it's just a cat and, if you won't like it at all, I'll find someone to give it to,"

"Tony, this is not the problem. Abby got us a dog. A big dog. You said you were fine with it. When McGee told me to wait, I thought he was going to get it with Abby but they fought and they decided to do it on their own..." She placed her hands on the sides of her head and made an expression of pain.

Tony caressed her cheek and shook his head handing her a pill.

"Miss I feel no pain 'cause I have a trained mind, take this and shut up," Ziva took it and glared him.

"I can avoid feeling pain if I want. Anyway, by this time tomorrow, I will not be a miss anymore,"

"No, you won't. You'll be Mrs. David-DiNozzo," He kissed her and on the lips and hugged her tightly.

"This does not mean I am not bothered by what you did,"

"Ok, listen think about this. Having a dog and a cat is a perfect way to start a family. We'll have to do a lot of things with them and for them, since they are little and I think you don't know how much you resemble a cat,"

"Am I supposed to be flattered?" she punched his stomach playfully.

"Yes. I love cats. They always do their business, they're always around and they choose who to cuddle with, they're protective and solitary but when they get to know you well they don't leave you,"

"Ok. Stop, but I'm not a cat," she pointed her index finger to him. "You instead, are a real dog," she smirked.

"because I'm always happy to see you?" he grinned, pulling her closer to his body and turning her into his arms. Ziva felt his erection pushing on her back and she hit his stomach with her elbow. It was unbelievable how the mere proximity to Ziva aroused him so much and so quickly.

"I was saying 'cause you are sweet as a little puppy but I'm changing my mind. Pretend to be scared by me when we'll get out of here," she pressed the button again and the doors opened.

"Why?" Tony frowned but understood immediately when he saw what she was doing. She wanted to have fun with McGee.

Ziva stepped out the elevator pretending to be angry and sat back at her desk.

Tony did the same and glared McGee. Tim stood up and walked over his desk.

"I'm sorry, Tony but you know her and she scares me more than you do,"

"Really Tim?" Tony stood up and stepped toward his friend. Ziva did the same to watch his reaction. That poor man would regret having spoken secretly to both of them.

"Ehm... yes," His eyes moved from Tony to Ziva and he didn't know what to do.

"I think we had enough fun, Tony,"

"Yes, we did. I'm sure he wants to run away," Tony replied to Ziva.

"You didn't fight in there?" Tim asked surprised.

"No, she can't be mad at me, she loves me too much," Tony kissed Ziva quickly on the lips and Tim blushed.

"You two are evil together. I felt bad for having put you in trouble,"

"Poor Tim," Ziva rubbed his arm and smiled.

"I see you feel better. I hope tomorrow everything will go as planned 'cause I won't help either of you,"

"What have you done to piss McGee off?" Gibbs entered the bullpen and stopped between Tony and Ziva.

"I'm just happy they found each other. They are mean but in different ways. They complete each other,"

"Oh, this is a great start for a toast, Tim," Tony teased him.

McGee sighed and left the bullpen murmuring something.

"Go home you two. Tomorrow is a big day,"

"Yes, boss. We're going to have two new addition to the family today..." Tony said smiling.

Gibbs looked at him. His face was practically screaming 'I know.'

"I think you're going to need a bigger house. Ziva won't live with three animals in such a small space,"

"Three? Have you got us - oh. You're mean boss,"

Ziva chuckled and tugged him by his arm and entered the elevator kissing him.

"My little beast," she giggled.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the errors that might occur. **

**Two more chapters and this story is over... for now.**

* * *

When they came home around 6 pm, Ziva forced Tony to help her find a place for two animals. Having a cat in the house was no big deal, it just slept on his pillow in the corner of the house, but a big dog needed big space.

Since the apartment was pretty small Tony thought to be obliged to tell Ziva about their new house.

They had talked about moving the last month, and Senior had helped him find a nice house at a low price. Abby chose the house that Ziva might like and kept the secret. But now Ziva was freaking out because there was no way to live in this apartment with two animals.

"I think you had to ask me before taking that stupid cat," Ziva said moving the piano.

"Stop moving everything like crazy. You're making me nervous Zi," He pushed the piano back at his original place and picked Ziva up in his arms bringing her in their room.

"You are driving me nuts, as you'd say," Tony teased her. Ziva bit her bottom lip and put her hands on her face.

"We had to think about this better. We will not be able to live with them in here,"

"Ziva they are little now, and I promise you that by this time tomorrow we won't have this problem anymore," he assured her, giving her a quick kiss and checking his phone. He received a message from McGee who told him he had almost arrived with Abby.

"Why? Being married will not change the size," Ziva stated emphasizing her words with a gesture.

"Are we still talking about the apartment?"

She sighed and moved him down from her. She sat and put her hand on Tony's tight, moving it up and back thoughtfully.

"What are you trying to do? McGee will be here in about 10 minutes...but if you are up for a quickie than..." he sat and took Ziva's hands to make her lay down.

"I do not want to have sex now. I cannot even touch you without turning you on, eh?"

"Can you blame me? Have you saw your body?" Tony widened his eyes and kissed her hungrily when the door rang.

"he has always had a bad timing..." Tony commented leaving the bed and taking Ziva with him.

"You should stay here and let me open the door mon petit pois,"

Tony looked at her with a questioning face and she pointed his crotch.

"Yes, you should open. But before..." He fixed her hair since it was a mess. When he kissed her, he liked to put his hand in her hair and brush it with his fingers. Even if Ziva complained because she said that she always had to put them back in place, he knew she liked it.

"Hello Tim, Abs," she let them enter and sit into the living room.

"We brought you your new kids!" Abby exclaimed happily, putting down the carrier.

McGee did the same and smiled at his friends. They were starting a new life together in a very good way.

"Guys, we'd love to stay more but I have to do a thing for tomorrow so... see you in the morning!" She screamed jumping up and down. She couldn't believe Tony and Ziva decided to sleep together even the night before their wedding. Ziva had been adamant about this. Since she started sleeping hugged to Tony she had never had a nightmare and she had slept every night without any problem to fall asleep. He was her favorite pillow and she didn't want to let him go for anything in the world. Not even for one night.

"Yes, I hope you'll like them. Oh, almost forgot these pets have training twice a week, they are doing something like protection training…I don't know" Tim grinned and left the apartment before they could reply.

"Oh my god, Tony,"

"Yes, I know. I didn't think you could train a cat... It will be hard to take them to train every time-" he stopped talking when he looked at her, She wasn't talking about this. She had opened the dog's carrier and picked him in her arms. It was so small and his big brown eyes were enchanting. Ziva was already focusing all her attention on the puppy forgetting about Tony. What will happen when will have kids? Will she remember about me? Tony asked himself.

"You are the cutest puppy I have ever seen. Yeah, you are, you are so cute," Ziva kept repeating to the dog these words in a little voice.

"Ziva, may I have been introduced to?" he said annoyed.

"Already jealous Tony?" he sat beside her on the floor and patted his head softly almost afraid to break it.

"Tony is a dog, not a bomb or a shark,"

"I can see it, come here bud! I'll need an partner against her. She's a freak. You won't have to be too good or she'll think she was right on taking you," Tony told to little puppy he was now holding and gained a glare from Ziva. He couldn't be more happy about taking a dog than at this moment. It was an animal, yes, but the love he felt immediately was amazing.

"We should see how is the other puppy, yes?" she opened the other carrier and looked inside. The cat was not as friendly as the dog. It pushed itself on the back of the carrier avoiding to be taken by them.

Tony put a hand inside to take it but he removed the hand screaming and agitating it.

"He bit me, he bit me, Ziva!"

"Calm down, he is just scared. Am I right little one?"

Ziva opened carefully the cover of the carrier and removed it.

She left the cat sniffing her hand before taking it delicately.

"Oh my... It is so soft Tony!" She said, her voice broke with happiness. This joy was not like the one that a kid can give you, but for now, they were happy with their new arrivals.

Tony at Ziva holding the cat. Her face was so peaceful and full of joy. He'd take others thousand of pets to see her every day like this.

"How have you took it?"

"I waited for it to be ready to be held by me," she said, proud of herself.

"And you said you didn't like cats..."

they spent most of the night playing with their puppies until they had been forced to leave them and cook.

"I think I love them so much, Tony," Ziva told him, chopping a tomato.

"Me too, but I love you more," He tried not to sound jealous or annoyed by this, but he really needed reassurance. He needed to hear her say that she would have loved him and that she wouldn't set him aside for something else. Not a pet, not a kid, anything. He needed her love more than anything else.

"Of course I love you, Tony. Do not doubt that, instead I can say I love you more for having given me the chance to take them," she turned to kiss him and placed her hands on the back of his neck, playing with his hair. "all that comes later will be the fruit of our love and all of this will make me love you more, but you have to learn to share, Tony" Tony's eyes sparkled dangerously. He was definitely shocked and pleased by her words. She wasn't always so sweet and opened, even with him, and those moments gave Tony the proof that she trusted him deeply. He picked her up, lifting her by her ass and kissing her with all the love he could fit in a kiss. It was passionate but soft, hungry but sweet and definitely full of love.

When they pulled apart, they were breathless and grinned at each other as two dummies.

They ate on the couch, kissing between bites and watching the cat and dog playing on the carpet in front of them.

"We should really think about their names, we can't call them cat and dog. It's sad,"

"Why? I think it's not that bad..."

"It's like if you have a baby and call her baby. That makes no sense,"

"Her? Do you want a girl first?"

"Yes, daddy's spoiled princess," he stated grinning.

"I was thinking to go to the doctor this week. Since we won't go on our honeymoon 'cause we finished our free days I was thinking to do that freaking test," While speaking Ziva avoided Tony's look and kept staring at her shoes which had turned very interesting in the last couple of minutes.

Tony did not answer her. He thought she wanted to take her time before doing this exam. She had been clear on having kids but he thought she wanted to wait a bit more. She had returned from Somalia only for a year now.

"I don't want you to rush everything only because of me Ziva,"

"I am not. I want to do this, just to know if we can hope for something or not,"

He nodded and pulled her close to him.

They went into their bedroom to prepare for the night when Tony heard Ziva calling him angrily.

"Who is Sam and why does she have your key?"

Tony's toothbrush fell from his hands. He got out of the bathroom and asked her for his phone.

"Who texted me?"

"Sam," she answered seriously. She didn't even want to think about what could mean this text.

"Ok, can you give it to me now?"

"You did not answer me, Tony,"

"I can't tell you,"

"This Sam has the keys to what exactly?" he'd better find a good reason to explain this.

"Just a friend who forgot to give me the keys of the apartment back," he tried to get out with this and with his limbs attached.

"A friend who just left your keys in your mailbox. At 10 pm. Tony, please find something better," She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. She could not believe Tony doing this to her.

"Don't cry Zi. It's nothing, I swear," he walked over her and tried to hug her.

"Ok, listen, I'll tell you. When we talked about getting a new house I talked to my father and he introduced this Sam to me. I bought a house with her help, it's nothing you were thinking about,"

"I knew you bought a house. You can't keep secrets to me,"

"You knew? So why are you so suspicious and sad?" He pulled her away just to look into her eyes.

"I knew of the house, not about this bitch,"

"Oh, the bitch is a man by the way," he stated laughing. Ziva opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but closed it again and burst with laugh.

"Can I see it now that I know?"

"It's late, we have a wedding in 14 hours,"

"Please!"

Tony sighed and got the keys. He took the cat and the dog and put them into their carriers.

"Why are you bringing them?"

"you'll see,"

When they arrived, Tony took the carriers and accompanied Ziva to a two floors house with a little garden in the backyard and pretty close to Gibbs' house.

He opened the door with the key Sam left him and showed Ziva their new house.

"It's fully furnished?" Tony asked looking around. When he bought it, it was empty.

"Surprise?" Ziva said brightly. "I told you I knew. I asked Abby to talk to the realtor and this came out,"

"You little liar. You knew then..." He put the carrier down and opened their doors.

Tony and Ziva looked around the house together and stopped in the last room, the master room.

"I think we could stay here for tonight..." Ziva opened a drawer and pulled out her pajama.

"You thought to everything eh?" she must have organized everything, even the fake cry and the madness for the reduced size of the apartment.

She winked at him and slipped under the covers.

Tony followed her and kissed her.

The cat jumped on their bed and laid at the end while the dog entered under the sheets with them.

"Let them stay, Tony," she told him, while he asked the dog to leave him space to hug Ziva.

She took the dog and put it out of the covers beside the cat and rested on Tony's chest smiling.

"You knew I furnished the house, right? This is why you brought them,"

"Oh, yes. We are two good investigators babe," he kissed her again and closed his eyes.

"Or Abby talks too much," she replied.

They were going to be married in 12 hours.

Mr. and Mrs. David-DiNozzo, Ziva heard Tony sighing while falling asleep.

This made her smile.


	31. Chapter 31

**Could I be any more sorry? I have had some family problem and I couldn't write. I hope to be able to update tomorrow again...**

**Do I have to say again that all errors are mine 'cause this is not my first language? ;D**

* * *

"Abby, I swear. I'm not joking I am in their apartment and it is empty!"

"McGee do you think they left? Oh my God! What do we do now? We need them. They have to get married today! Gibbs will kill us! What-"

"Abby please stop!" McGee shouted to the phone. He did a quick tour of the house again but didn't find anyone. It was not normal, they would have told them something if they wanted to get married without guests. And no, they were their family, they would not have done this to them.

What could they do now? McGee sighed in the empty apartment looking for some clue but he did not find anything. The pets were gone as well with his friends.

"McGee we have to find them. I refuse to think that they disappeared without telling me. I am their partner in crime!"

"Good to know partner! So where are they?" McGee asked sarcastically. He had spent the last two hours trying to find Tony and Ziva but he did not find anything. It was already past 10 and they had to be at the wedding location at 12.

There was no way they were going to make it without letting Gibbs know this.

"Ok, McGee, I think I have an idea,"

Abby and Tim met at the coffee shop near Tony's apartment and she explained to him her plan. The only way they could find Tony and Ziva in time was with the help of someone very influent. Someone who could do whatever he wanted.

"I will not call her father to tell him we have lost Ziva and Tony. He will laugh at us. Can you imagine?"

Abby nodded but this was the only way they could find them and most of all, they could arrive on time.

"I'm calling Eli and you're calling Gibbs,"

McGee widened his eyes and turned pale, facing Eli was not that bad if you compared him to Gibbs.

"I won't-"

"Director David, it's Abby Sciuto, you remember me? Yeah, that's me. I have something to ask you..."

"Who hasn't?" Eli joked. Abby put him on the speaker to let McGee listen too.

"We went to Tony and Ziva's apartment to help them, as they asked because we don't do things if they don't ask first, we are really respectful of their privacy-"

"What do you want miss Sciuto," he barked. He really hadn't time to listen to her rant.

"We don't know where are they. The apartment is empty and they don't answer our calls,"

Abby and Tim heard a sigh and then screaming something in Hebrew.

"I have 10 agents all over the town and other 20 nearby. I'll let you know something. I thought you had everything under control, Gibbs," Eli added before ending the call.

McGee took a deep breath. He was so relieved he did not have to call Gibbs and tell him they might have a big problem.

"What if someone caught them, Tim?"

"I hope not, Abs,"

He really hoped they were fine. This was meant to be their happy ending, they deserved it.

Meanwhile, 10 minutes far from Tim and Abby, Tony and Ziva were laying in bed, in complete awe and deeply asleep.

After they got in bed, they fell asleep, but they were Tony and Ziva and they spent most of the night wide awake, celebrating their happiness for their marriage the next day. Ziva was the one who woke up Tony to tell him she couldn't sleep at 1 am and from that moment to 5 am they didn't close their eyes.

Obviously, neither of them thought to set an alarm, thinking it would not have been necessary.

Anyway, around 11 they literally jumped out of the bed with their guns pointed at their bedroom's door.

Four Mossad agents entered the room with guns and rifles.

They were followed by two other people. Two very angry people.

"YOU COULD LEAVE A NOTE, YOU KNOW? WE LOOKED FOR YOU FOR ALMOST 3 HOURS DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED WE COULD BE?" Abby shouted walking over Tony and Ziva.

McGee stayed at the entrance looking at her friend scene and nodding when she mentioned him.

"We're sorry, Abs. We thought we'd wake up in time," Tony said scratching the back of his head and lowering his weapon. Ziva instead, kept pointing it to the agent in her room.

"Who are them?" she asked frowning, half asleep.

"They are Mossad. We asked your father for help, we thought someone caught you,"

"Abby! My father should have been the last person on your list to call if you thought I had been caught," she stated obviously.

"Well, he helped us and he found you very quickly. Now, TODAY YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She jumped up and down, squeezing them in a tight hug.

Tony took his stuff and followed by McGee, he left the room.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Ziva called him before he could disappear behind the door.

Tony ran quickly inside the room again and kissed her on the lips before leaving.

Eli was just entering when he saw the scene and rolled his eyes. Gibbs slapped his senior agent for having turned his phone off and left the house murmuring something about how love could make people stupid.

Ziva remained in the master room with Abby and got dressed.

"Oh God, it is so difficult to tie! How did I tie it last time?" Abby zipped the dress up and started to interlace the laces.

"Thank you, Abby," she said gratefully to her friend.

Abby kissed her on the cheek and hugged her once again.

The dress fit Ziva very well and the makeup was perfect. She looked like a goddess, Abby had said.

They heard a knock on the door and Eli opened it.

"May I talk to the bride for a moment?"

Abby looked at Ziva and waited for her to nod before leaving the two of them alone.

"Ziva, my daughter, I wanted to tell you that I am proud of you and the woman you have become,"

"I...-"

"I have not finished. I want you to know that I will always be there for you if you will ever need it. I heard what you said before, I was truly scared something happened to you... I have finished putting my job before my family, and you are the last person I have left. I know you love Gibbs and you see him as a father and I have a lot to learn from him. I will be glad to watch him walk you down the aisle. I want you to be happy, Ziva." he caressed her cheek and added, "You love him, eh?"

Ziva was speechless. She had never imagined hearing those words from her father. Maybe she could really try to put her anger aside and enjoy this new part of their relationship.

"Yes, I love him and he loves me," she said blushing. She will never get used to saying it. "And the most important thing is that he is constant. He has always been there for me, he watched my back when I didn't deserve it. He is the 'something permanent' I was looking for," Eli kissed her cheek and nodded.

"Thank you... abba," she left a single tear fall on her cheek and Eli wiped it softly with his thumb.

"You are beautiful, my daughter," He said looking at her. He took her under his arm and accompanied her to the car.

She smiled one last time and waited for the others to leave before starting going.

Gibbs was waiting for her in the car. He had to walk her down the aisle and he also wanted to give her something in private.

When the car started he asked her how had gone the talk with Eli.

"I want to give you this, Ziva," Gibbs pulled out of his pocket a little box with a pair of earrings.

She smiled sweetly before taking them out to wear them.

They had a drop shape and had a blue stone in it.

"They are beautiful. I think this is the reason why you told everyone not to give me something blue, yes?"

"You're right, kid. I bought these when Kelly was born. I've never had the chance to give them to her," Gibbs said with pain in his voice.

Those words meant the world to Ziva. She could not believe Gibbs was telling her he considered her as a daughter.

"I love you, Gibbs," she said with tears in her eyes and hugging him.

They got out of the car and stood in front of the door. She had just to open it and walk through all the people she loved and reach Tony. She had just to open that door and go outside.

"You're ok Ziver?"

"I... I think, yeah,"

Tony had left the house 30 minutes before Ziva and he was waiting for her in front of everyone. Tim was beside him and he could see Abby jumping up and down behind the door.

"How do you feel?" McGee asked seeing Tony a little pale and sweat.

"I am great. I mean, I have already done this, remember?" he said with shaking voice.

McGee nodded and, after processing his words, he realized his concern.

"Ziva is coming, and there's Gibbs with her. You don't have to fear anything, she loves you,"

"I don't fear anything McRomeo. I'm just, you know... what if I can't give her what she wants? What if she understands that I am not enough for her?" McGee widened his eyes surprised. This was not classic of Tony to be so scared and insecure of something. He had never seen this side of him so pronounced.

"She knows what you can give her and she wants to spend her life with you. You love her too much to screw it up and," he added smiling, "she will not be able to say that she is bored. You are a constant surprise," Tony smiled nervously and nodded. He had to calm down. McGee left him to go to see what Abby was mouthing from the other part of the garden and he remained alone.

Eli decided that this was the right moment to talk to him. Tony had been precious for his reconciliation with Ziva and he appreciated him for this.

"Agent Meatball... How will I have to call you from now on?"

"Tony? Whatever you want, I will be your son-in-law," Tony joked, trying to breathe. That bow tie seemed to tighten more and more around his neck.

"You are panicking, aren't you?"

"No, why should I?" he said, trying to loosen the knot of the bow tie.

"I heard you talking with Agent McNerd or whatever you call him. I talked to Ziva right before coming here," Tony swallowed and nodded asking him to go on. "She loves you... What can I say? I've never seen her surer in her life. She knows what she wants and - he took a deep breath as if those words were heavy to say- she wants you, Tony,"

Tony looked at him in the eyes looking for something, maybe sarcasm, anger, fear? He didn't know what to look for when he saw honesty and compassion. "Thank you, Tony,"

"She's here!" McGee shouted excitedly running towards Tony.

"Be brave son!" Senior shouted smiling. He was so proud of his son.

Eli took his seat once again and smiled at the groom before turning his head to the entrance.

"Ziver, you ready?" Gibbs put his hand on the doorknob when she stopped him.

"What?" he asked then.

"He knows everything about me. He knows and... we are here," Ziva looked confused, as if she realized just now what was going on.

"Yes, we are all here because we love you, Ziva."

She frowned and closed her eyes, waving her hand in front of her stomach.

"I feel... I don't know. I feel overwhelmed? I've never had so many emotions in one moment," she said breathing heavily.

Gibbs smiled and pulled her towards the door.

"You are perfectly fine. This is what you have to feel before getting married,"

The music started to play, Abby walked and jumped in front of Ziva throwing flowers (she insisted to do this), McGee grinned happily while Tony was breathless. 'She's amazing in this dress' Tony thought. 'I'm looking forward to take it off'

When they reached the groom, Gibbs handed Ziva's arm to Tony and took a seat beside Eli.

Ducky started the ceremony smiling as he had never done.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the joining of Tony and Ziva, which took them almost five years by the way," he joked. "Since the bride and groom decided not to read the wedding vows out loud, I will go straight to the end,"

After those words followed a lot of 'no' and 'it's not fair' until McGee talked.

"You two are going to read at least one line of those vows! Abby and I listened to you reading and writing them for a week. I swear if you do not read them I'll tell them 'cause I know them too!"

Tony and Ziva laughed and decided to read the last line.

"Ziva, you start,"

"You are my something permanent, you are what I have always looked for when I wanted to be happy," Tony smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand.

"I love you," he said and nodded smiling.

"This is all you have written?" Ziva asked frowning.

"You said the last line!" Ziva laughed and nodded understanding. He didn't want the others to hear what he had written and she was fine with it.

"In this case, I love you too." They kissed and Ducky pulled them apart.

"Wait a moment, my young couple! Ziva, do you take-"

"Yes," She cut him off.

"Ok, Anthony do you-"

"Oh yeah," he took Ziva's other hand in his. He was just waiting to hear Ducky saying he could kiss her.

"Thanks to the power-"

"Ducky, hurry up! They're itching so they can kiss!" Abby shouted to her old friend. Everybody exploded in a great laugh.

"Fine, my dear. You can kiss the bride,"

Tony pulled Ziva to him and kissed her passionately.

"I think it's enough!" Gibbs barked at them smiling.

"Finally someone said something!" said Eli.

"I thought they were suffocating," added Senior shaking his head.

Tony pulled apart but gave her another quick kiss.

"Now everybody can go to eat!" McGee said enthusiastically.


	32. Chapter 32

**The last chapter... I'm sad to finish this story, especially because I have a lot of ideas for these two... and I think this is why I will write something else related to this one. But not so soon, I'm starting school and I kinda have problems with my family... so, let's say that until now, sadness kept me from writing this last chapter. :(**

**I hope you'll like it and that there won't be so many errors... I did my best but obviously, English is not my first language. I hope I'll improve my writing.**

**Thank you for reading it all... love you ;D**

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat at their table watching their friends dancing and laughing happily. They had just sat from the traditional first dance that the bride and the groom share. Tony still held her hand and watched at her beautiful face. She was so happy that her smile could easily melt Tony's heart. 'I can't believe she's my wife' he thought, 'now no man can ever talk to her or try to flirt'

"What are you thinking about, husband?" Ziva left her chair to sit in his lap and nuzzled his nose.

"Nothing, just that now you're mine and nobody can appreciate you from any point of view. No more men flirting with you..." he started teasing her. He knew how much she loved this protective side of him but she'd never tell him so.

"Well, there is always adultery..." Tony's face fell.

"We got married less than one hour ago and you are already thinking to cheat on me?" He knew she was plying his game but her statement made him uncomfortable.

"I'm just kidding. I swear I will threat and torture any woman who gets too close to you as well,"

"I like this affirmation better. who decides what's too close?"

"I do. And mind, if she touches you, she can consider losing her limbs,"

"Mh, ok" Tony kissed gently her nose and rubbed her shoulder.

Abby arrived jumping at their table asking them if they could do another dance. They had danced on their song and then left anyone join them, avoiding the father-bride thing on purpose.

"I think we are good now, Abs. We want to save some energies, you know..." the song that was playing was almost at the end and Abby wanted them to join the dancing.

"Come on, you'll have plenty of time to have sex!" She yelled. At that moment the song ended and everyone turned to look at them.

Ziva blushed and stood, taking Tony with her, they reached the center of the floor and waited for another song to be played.

The music was good, and they didn't expect it to be so slow since they left Abby deciding everything.

Gibbs and Eli approached at the same time and looked at Ziva. Eli stepped back and nodded.

"May I?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva's face lit up and nodded brightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and he hugged her tightly.

"He's trying, isn't he?"

"He said he has to learn from you and I'm happy he has this great example. I love you... Gibbs,"

"I know, I talked to him this morning," Ziva rose her face to look at him but he pushed her back on his shoulder gently. "Nothing to worry about. I wanted to be sure you were safe,"

"Should I dance with him? Dancing with you and Tony makes me feel safe and makes sense... what should I feel with him?"

"I can't tell you. It's not bad if ya feel some affection. He's always your father,"

"But you..."

"I won't stop loving you like a daughter as long as you will want it,"

"I...thank you, papa,"

Gibbs sighed and kissed her head. This moment was one of the best of his life since his Kelly died. Sharing this dance with Ziva and be called in that way melt his heart. He knew she called Eli abba and the way she called him a totally different meaning. But he had to let Eli have a chance with his daughter, he'd do everything to have one more minute with Kelly, luckily he had Ziva and Abby, but Eli had lost everything. He then turned and handed her to Eli. With a nod, he took her in his arms and danced with her.

"I'm happy you are giving me this possibility. I won't waste anything else, Ziva,"

"I know. Let's start from here,"

Eli's eyes filled with tears. He could not believe his ears. Ziva looked into his eyes and for the first time after years, she could see something. They were not empty, cold or distant. They were filled with love, regret, sadness, and joy. If she wasn't watching him with her eyes she'd never believed this. 'Only Tali could make him emotional,' she thought.

"Ziva, I wanted to ask you something,"

Ziva sighed, with 'start from here' she didn't mean that everything had been erased and he could start asking favors, but that she was giving him another chance.

"Don't take it in the wrong way, I don't want to push you. I wanted to know if Tony and you thought about having kids,"

Ziva frowned, she wasn't really expecting this.

"Why you ask?"

"I'd like to be a grandfather... you know that I am retiring,"

Ziva nodded in understanding "I heard..."

"So? Are you going to have children or not?"

"Why are you so interested?" She pulled away a few inches to look him directly in the eyes.

"I'm going to have plenty of free time and I wanted to know if I could..." he let the sentence incomplete, he didn't know how to finish it and not sounding desperate. If Ziva forgave him, it didn't mean she wanted to leave her children with him, that was another level of trust.

"I think we will. You could what?"

"Be a grandfather, I understood very well that it's not enough being alive to be present in someone's life, and I'd love to a be a grandfather,"

Ziva frowned again, what was his point?

"I am not following you, abba"

Eli sighed and spoke freely. "Will I get to see them?"

"oh," Ziva narrowed her eyes and focused her gaze on Tony. He smiled at her and kept talking with Vance. Maybe he wouldn't be that bad, anyway, they still had a lot of time to decide.

"Yeah... I have to talk to Tony, however, there's time to think about it," Eli nodded and smiled, he really hoped it wouldn't take so much time for them to have children.

The song finished and Ziva walked over Tony. The day had been beautiful and she had fun but it was the moment to leave and take some rest.

"Hubby, I'm a little tired,"

"oh no, not tired," Tony commented greeting everyone and, with Ziva, leaving the party.

Arrived in front of their new house door, Tony noticed Ziva yawning for the 5th time since they left the car. He opened the door and picked her up.

"It's the tradition," he explained her, watching at her questioning face.

He walked over their room and placed Ziva on the bed where the dog and the cat were already sleeping.

He gave her her pajama and lay down beside her.

Tony turned Ziva and started gently to undo her dress.

"I imagined this in a totally different way," Ziva stated, fighting to hold back another yawn. "I thought you'd rip the dress off of me,"

"Oh trust me, if I could... but you're very tired and I'm too, we'll have a lot of time to have sex sweet cheeks," he sighed pulling one of the laces of that damn dress. "How the fuck am I suppose to undo it?" he yelled shaking his head. Ziva chuckled and told him how to do it. If they had to have sex at this moment Tony would have already cut the dress with a pair of scissors.

"Can I cut the laces?" he begged her. He was so tired that even try to do as he was told was too difficult.

"No, Tony you can't. And maybe if you're a good boy I could try to regain my forces..."

Tony sighed again and hoped that they wouldn't fall asleep with their clothes on.

"AHA! Done!" he clapped his hand together happily that he managed to do this difficult thing.

Ziva turned on her back and tugged Tony toward her by his tie kissing him.

"I love you, husband," she whispered against his lips.

Tony rolled them over and put her above him. He brushed her hair with his right hand and kissed her again.

Ziva kissed her way down his chest where she stopped for a moment opening his blouse and started again resting her head on his heart, brushing her hand all over his bare skin and between the short hair of his chest.

Tony felt her hand going toward his crotch and stroking his arousal. He was enjoying this slow pace until she stopped.

Tony tried to shake her but she was deeply asleep.

He couldn't help but smile at his beautiful wife.

"I love you too Ziva," she groaned something and left a kiss on his chest, wrapping her hand tightly around his body.

This wasn't probably the start they were thinking for their marriage but from Tony's point of view, it was worth it. Having the possibility to fall asleep hugging Ziva like the first night they were in the Hamptons was priceless, and he couldn't wait to see what the future would be like.


End file.
